Charade
by KellyKarina
Summary: Adaptação: Isabella, de dezenove anos, tenta retratar a vida perfeita para mascarar as memórias de seu passado. Encontrar seu namorado com outra mulher em seu primeiro ano na faculdade ameaça essa imagem de perfeição...
1. Prólogo

**Estou de volta com uma história super legal. Não aguentei a ansiedade e tive que postar pelo menos o prólogo para vocês terem uma ideia do que vai ser a história.**

Isabella, de dezenove anos, tenta retratar a vida perfeita para mascarar as memórias de seu passado. Encontrar seu namorado com outra mulher em seu primeiro ano na faculdade ameaça essa imagem de perfeição.

Edward, de vinte e um anos, nunca quis faculdade e nunca esperava ser nada, mas quando o último desejo de sua mãe antes de morrer é que ele consiga seu diploma, ele não tem escolha a não ser fingir que é o que ele quer também.

Isabella precisa de um namorado falso para se vingar de seu ex e Edward precisa de dinheiro para cuidar de sua mãe, então eles chegam a um acordo que ajuda a ambos. Mas e se o passado de Isabella não é o que ela pensava? Logo eles estão trocando uma charada por outra, perdendo-se um no outro para esquecer sua dor. Quanto mais eles jogam seu jogo, mais ele se torna a única coisa que tem que parece real.

Tanto Edward como Isabella sabem que a vida nunca é fácil, mas nenhum deles espera a tragédia que ameaça acabar com a sua charada e separá-los para sempre.

**Esse Edward é bem diferente de todos que postei e realmente espero que vocês gostem dele tanto quanto eu gostei. A Bella também é diferente das outras, um pouco mais frágil e doce. Espero que gostem e comentem. Acho que essa semana ainda tem capítulo, mas não tenho certeza. Bjos**


	2. Chapter 1

**Uau! 3 reviews já no prólogo! Primeiro capítulo saído do forno. Espero que gostem.**

**Isabella**

Eu fico olhando, incapaz de tirar os olhos da cena diante de mim enquanto tento processar o que o meu namorado disse.

— Como exatamente estar nu na cama com outra garota _não_ é o que parece? — Minha voz sai completamente lisa, embora o meu estômago esteja uma bagunça. Ele desceu para os meus pés e eu sinto que eu poderia vomitar a qualquer segundo.

Por favor, não me deixe vomitar na frente deles.

Eu fico olhando para ele, na cama ao lado de alguma ruiva, e tudo que James pode fazer é olhar de volta. Esse é o cara que eu estupidamente me permiti começar a confiar depois de tanto tempo juntos, contra o meu melhor julgamento já que eu sabia, eu _sempre_ soube, que você nunca pode realmente depender de alguém.

Pânico me ameaça. Como a borda queimada de um papel, querendo me levar. Meu coração acelera. Meu peito dói. Minha visão começa a se confundir.

Não. Eu não posso ter um ataque de pânico agora. Eu não tive um em anos e eu me recuso a deixar esse bastardo conseguir o melhor de mim. Mas, ainda assim, o meu corpo está tentando não ouvir. Minhas mãos enrolam, abrindo e fechando os punhos. É como uma inundação de energia enviada para cada parte de mim, me mandando ao limite.

Com tudo dentro de mim, eu luto para empurrá-lo para baixo.

— Isabella, baby... Eu sinto muito. — diz James.

Eu balanço minha cabeça para trás e para frente, dou um passo para trás, mais chateada e petrificada do que tenho estado há muito tempo. Ele salta para fora da cama. Nu.

— Você sabe que eu te amo. Foi tão difícil no ano passado... — Ele está alcançando sua boxer, puxando-a, enquanto fala e se move em direção a mim. — Quando você ainda estava na escola e eu estava aqui. Eu só senti tanto sua falta, mas esta foi a última vez. Eu disse a ela que essa era a última vez. — Ele olha para ela como se quisesse que a ruiva confirmasse esse fato, mas ela apenas faz uma carranca para ele e começa a arrancar suas roupas. James olha de volta para mim. — Eu estraguei tudo, mas você sabe que é a única que eu amo.

Náuseas me batem de novo. Mentiras.

— Você sentiu a minha falta e por isso transou com alguma outra garota?

A ruiva bufa, mas nós dois a ignoramos.

— Eu sou um cara, Bella... — Ele balança a cabeça como se eu não estivesse sendo razoável fazendo um grande negócio de um pequeno erro.

— Você é um_ cara_? Essa é a pior desculpa que eu já ouvi. Nós estivemos juntos durante todo o verão em casa, e nós estamos aqui na faculdade há duas semanas, e você já está a enroscando? Isso faz todo o sentido! E sim... Obrigada por não me fazer perguntar há quanto tempo está acontecendo. Um homem inteligente poderia ter esperado para ver se eu assumiria que esta foi a primeira vez.

Os olhos de James se abrem em surpresa enquanto ele percebe seu erro. _Nunca admita mais do que você precisa_. Com pais advogados, ele deveria saber disso. Idiota.

Meus olhos ardem, mas não há nenhuma maneira de eu dar a algum deles a satisfação de lágrimas. Eu parei de dar às pessoas a satisfação de saber como elas me afetam há muito tempo atrás.

A ruiva se levanta e olha para mim, batendo no ombro de James quando ela passa por ele, dizendo: — Eu tô fora daqui.

— Espere. — Eu digo a reconhecendo. — Você não me apresentou a ela na festa de boas-vindas duas noites atrás?

A ruiva tem a coragem de corar antes de pisar para fora. Ela definitivamente não tem o direito de lançar qualquer olhar feio em minha direção, considerando que ela sabia que James tinha uma namorada. Tinha. A palavra deixa um gosto ruim na minha boca. Ele deveria ser seguro. Nossas famílias são amigas. Ele me tratou tão bem quando estávamos juntos. O que é isso sobre mim que faz com que as pessoas pensem que podem se aproveitar e me jogar de lado? Por que eu sou tão fácil de trair?

Uma onda de vertigem me atinge quando eu penso sobre a minha mãe. Eu tento sacudir os pensamentos de minha cabeça. Eu trabalhei tão duro para não ser essa garota, a menina cuja própria mãe não poderia amá-la o suficiente para ficar por perto. Este não é o caminho que a minha vida deve supostamente seguir. Não mais. Tudo foi perfeito nos últimos dez anos. Eu sou uma nova pessoa agora e as coisas deveriam ficar melhores. Uma vida fácil, simples, mas perfeita para compensar o que eu não tinha antes.

Sou Isabella Swan. A capitã da equipe de dança. Votada garota mais popular da minha escola. Tenho amigos. Toneladas deles.

Mas isso foi antes... na escola. E agora eu estou aqui com James em seu território, onde não tenho amigos. Cada pessoa que conheço aqui, eu conheço por meio dele. Eu fecho meus olhos e estendo a mão para me equilibrar contra a parede enquanto a realidade da minha nova vida me bate. Eu estou presa aqui. Sozinha.

Não, não, não. Eu não posso chorar. Não posso quebrar. Eu vou quebrar.

Os músculos dos meus dedos ficam tensos, tentando enrolar-se novamente.

— Bella... vamos lá, baby. Você sabe que eu te amo. Nós pertencemos um ao outro. — Ele vem em minha direção e há um segundo - _um segundo_ - em que eu considero estender minha mão para ele.

Este é James. Eu perdi minha virgindade com ele. Eu planejava me casar com ele, porque nos encaixamos. Ele não iria me deixar. Eu trabalhei duro para ser o tipo de menina que as pessoas não abandonam. Eu... oh Deus. Eu confiava nele. Como eu poderia ter me permitido confiar em alguém?

Ele está fodendo outras meninas! Eu não posso ignorar isso.

Eu luto contra as lágrimas se quebrando contra a barragem de minhas pálpebras. — Não, James. Nós não pertencemos um ao outro.

Ele fica entre a cama e eu, sua boxer toda torta, parecendo muito... digamos... Deflacionada?

— O que você está dizendo, Bella? Você quer terminar? — Ele solta uma risada frustrada. — Essa é uma porcaria de ideia. Você nem sequer conhece ninguém aqui. Nenhum dos caras está indo atrás de você. Eles sabem que você é minha.

Seu ego me faz náuseas. Eu não vou ser aquela garota. Não vou estar sozinha, e precisando dele como ele pensa.

— Eu não sou sua.

— Bella... — Ele está tentando soar todo gentil. — Eu só estou dizendo que é como eles sempre te verão.

— Nem todo mundo. — Digo, tentando sorrir. Tentando mostrar a ele que não preciso dele.

Seu rosto endurece e seus olhos inclinam. — Quem? Alguém está dando em cima de você?

Na verdade, eu só andava com James e seus irmãos de fraternidade. É tudo mentira, mas o olhar puto em seu rosto funciona como um combustível para mim.

— Isso não é da sua conta. — Eu digo, cruzando os braços. — Tudo o que você precisa saber é que, enquanto nós estávamos juntos, eu nunca te enganei. Mas nós não estamos mais juntos. — Deixe-o sofrer com esse pensamento da maneira que eu vou sofrer com as imagens dele e a ruiva juntos na cama, nus. Viro-me para sair.

— Isabella. — Ele chama atrás de mim, mas eu continuo indo, batendo a porta de seu apartamento. Eu não dirijo muito longe antes de puxar para o lado da estrada. Na segurança do meu carro, eu me dou cinco minutos para deixar ir. Cinco minutos para os soluços altos destruírem meu corpo.

Como eu poderia ter-lhe dado poder sobre mim? Qualquer poder? James era para ser o meu normal. Constante. Ele não deveria me deixar. Mais lágrimas. Minha cabeça cai para a frente contra o volante. Toda a dor dentro de mim brota, lavando a sujeira velha que eu não me deixei pensar por tanto tempo.

— _Bebê, mamãe vai estar de volta, ok? Você irá ficar aqui até eu voltar. — Mamãe beijou minha testa e saiu do quarto. Há barulho. Muito barulho, com a música e as batidas, que eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre meus ouvidos. Ela disse que não iria me deixar. Que ela nunca iria me deixar sozinha de novo. _

_Eu me amontoo no canto, meus joelhos contra o peito e minhas mãos ainda em meus ouvidos e meus olhos espremidos fechados. Ela vai estar de volta. Ela prometeu. A porta é aberta e eu não sei como sei, mas eu o faço. Deixo escapar um suspiro, sabendo que tem que ser ela. Meus olhos abrem. Um cara, um cara grande com uma barba vem e uma mulher também. Eles estão se beijando e isso é nojento. Suas mãos estão todas um sobre o outro. O que eles estão fazendo? _

— _Vince. Há uma criança no canto. — Por um segundo eu me pergunto se eles vão me ajudar. Se eles vão encontrar a minha mãe para mim, mas então os dois começam a rir. _

_Meus olhos ardem e lágrimas deslizam pelo meu rosto. _

— _Saia daqui, criança! Você não quer ver isso. — O homem assustador grita. Ele está certo. Eu só quero Mamãe. Eu quero ir para casa. _

_Eu me empurro para os meus pés e corro para fora da sala. Há pessoas em todos os lugares. Tantas pessoas que mal posso passar. Eles me empurram e pisam em mim e a música é tão alta que faz meu coração bater. _

_Eu continuo procurando pela casa. Procuro pelas pessoas. Por Mamãe. A casa cheira mal, mas eu não sei que cheiro é. Alguém derrama uma bebida em mim e eu choro mais. Esse cheiro eu conheço. É cerveja. O antigo namorado da mamãe gostava de beber. _

_Ninguém se oferece para me ajudar. Eu não consigo encontrar Mamãe. _

_Ela me deixou sozinha. _

_Outra voz. Outro homem... — Eu vou ajudar você a encontrar a sua mãe.._.

Sentando-me, eu estremeço e limpo as lágrimas. Eu não sou mais criança. Eu não quero ser definida por essas memórias. Eu tento me concentrar no aqui e agora.

Eu não poderia deixar James entrar completamente em meu coração como namoradas normais fazem, mas eu confiava nele mais do que eu deveria ter feito. Prometo a mim mesma, bem ali, que eu nunca vou cometer o mesmo erro novamente. As pessoas te machucam se você os deixar. Eu não vou ser machucada de novo.

Com um olhar no espelho vejo que pareço decente. Há apenas um tom rosa claro nos meus olhos castanhos escuros. Não há manchas vermelhas marcando a minha pele clara. Abrindo a minha bolsa, eu retiro meu delineador e reaplico. Rímel vem a seguir. Eu até mesmo adiciono um pouco de gloss. Ainda olhando no espelho eu reitero: — Eu não sou mais criança.

Rapidamente, eu sou Isabella Swan novamente. Não aquela menina da festa que é abandonada e entra em pânico. Eu sou mais forte do que isso. Eu sou Isabella Swan, lutei para me tornar o que sou.

Uma respiração profunda depois, ligo o carro novamente e vou embora.

**~~x~~**

— Os homens são idiotas. Meu último namorado me traiu, também. As coisas são muito mais fáceis com Alice.

Meus olhos pulam para a minha colega de dormitório. Só estou aqui há algumas semanas e nós nunca estamos aqui ao mesmo tempo. Esta é provavelmente apenas a terceira vez que eu falo com ela. — Como...

— Eu sou bissexual. — Rosalie senta-se em sua cama. — Problema com isso? — O cabelo rosa está preso em um rabo de cavalo e ela está vestindo uma camisa rosa de voleibol.

Eu nunca conheci alguém que gosta de meninas e rapazes antes. Eu não sei o porquê, mas eu esperava que ela fosse diferente.

Eu paro de estudá-la quando a sua pergunta afunda dentro de mim. Endireito-me como se isso fosse me fazer menos transparente. Um olhar para mim e ela sabia sobre James. — Não. Eu ia dizer como é que você sabe que meu namorado me traiu? — Viu como eu disse isso de maneira indiferente? É porque eu não me importo.

Eu preciso que ela pense que eu não me importo.

Sem esperar por ela responder, eu viro de frente para a parede enquanto me acomodo na minha cama. A última coisa que eu quero é que ela veja que eu realmente estou chateada. Quão embaraçoso é isso? Minhas primeiras duas semanas na faculdade e eu descobri que o meu namorado está dormindo com outras pessoas. Ou pelo menos uma outra pessoa.

Como isso foi acontecer comigo?

— Esconder-se em sua cama não vai fazer isso ir embora.

— Eu não estou me escondendo. — Digo a ela sem me mover.

— Ele não vale a pena. Não deixe que ele te chateie.

Como ela sabe que James não vale a pena? Isso não é o que eu digo, porque eu não deveria estar chateada. Não por um cara. Eu sou melhor do que isso. — Por favor. Como se eu fosse deixar ele me machucar. Eu estou acima disso. Apenas cansada, Rosalie.

Ela se mexe atrás de mim e eu tenho certeza que ela se levantou. — Claro que você está. E o nome é Rose.

A porta abre e então fecha. Meu coração salta naquele som.

Quem essa menina pensa que é? Fingindo me conhecer, quando ela não tem ideia de quem sou eu. Eu me recupero. Sigo em frente. Esqueço o passado, onde as pessoas me deixaram para trás. Eu definitivamente não vou deixar James e a ruiva me derrubarem.

E é exatamente por isso que eu deveria sair dessa cama agora e seguir em frente. Encontrar esse cara sobre quem eu menti ou ir a uma festa. Fazer alguma coisa. Eu estou na faculdade e nada deveria ter me deitado na cama.

Mas eu estou cansada. Cansada demais para fazer qualquer coisa, então ao invés de me levantar, eu puxo um cobertor sobre a cabeça e tento descobrir o que aconteceu com a minha vida.

**~~x~~**

— Você parece cansada. — Diz a tia Sue através do telefone.

— Pareço? Não sei por que. Tudo está bem. — Eu balanço as pernas do lado de fora da cama e me sento. Empurro o meu cabelo escuro para trás da orelha e fracasso, no mesmo segundo ele está livre novamente.

Tia SSue suspira. — Se você tem certeza...

Por apenas um segundo, eu desejo que ela force. Pergunto-me se poderia contar a ela, mas isso seria deixar que ela entrasse. Eu não preciso ser forçada.

Levanto. Não há nenhuma razão para eu ainda estar na cama. Isso aconteceu e nada vai corrigir; então eu poderia muito bem acabar com isso. Não há nenhum ponto em se prender em fatos. Não quando eles vão estar lá, não importa o que eu faça.

E também não há nenhum ponto em adiar isso. Tia Sue e o tio Charlie vão descobrir. É melhor que eu conte. — James... Ele me traiu. — As palavras me fazem cair de volta para a cama. Dizendo-lhes torna mais real. Ele me traiu. Eu joguei o jogo perfeito. A namorada perfeita e ainda não era o suficiente.

Sue suga a respiração. — Você tem certeza?

— Eu voltei para o campus cedo e os encontrei juntos.

Alguns segundos de silêncio na linha. — Sinto muito, querida.

Eu ouço a pena em sua voz. Sei exatamente o que ela está pensando. Depois de tudo que passou, ela não deveria ter que lidar com isso, também. Não quero piedade.

— Eu estou bem, Sue. Não é realmente um grande negócio. Eu estava pensando em terminar com ele de qualquer maneira. — A mentira rola facilmente da minha boca.

Ela faz uma pausa e me pergunto se ela quer mais de mim. Se gostaria que eu pudesse estar mais perto dela. Realmente deixá-la entrar. Por um segundo, eu me deixo desejar também.

— Isso ainda não pode ser fácil. Você tem certeza? Você nunca deixa nada te derrubar, Isabella. Tem que machucar.

Tudo de novo, eu sinto que eu poderia vomitar. Minha cabeça gira. Pare com isso! Já ultrapassei o pânico. Eu não me deixarei pirar mais. — Isso acontece, Sue. Estou chocada, mas eles dizem que a maioria dos relacionamentos jovens não funciona, certo? — Eu jogo o jogo, esperando que ela compre.

Tia Sue suspira. — Eu estou orgulhosa de você... Sua mãe estaria também, — acrescenta ela.

Com isso o meu corpo fica tenso. Ela estaria? Eu não sei. A mulher que eu conhecia não parece ser a mesma com que Sue cresceu. A que eu conhecia me deixou sozinha em embriagadas festas e não se importava se eu ia para a escola ou não. Um flash da mamãe sorrindo saltou em minha cabeça e fez mal ao meu coração. Eu amava seu sorriso. Amava sua risada.

Meus olhos ardem novamente. — Alguém está na minha porta. Eu preciso ir. — Minto e desligo.

Eu luto por força renovada para empurrar através de mim. Eu não vou ser aquela garota novamente. Eu não preciso de James. De ninguém. Eu vou mostrar a ele que eu posso seguir em frente. Eu estou melhor sem ele. Se há uma coisa que eu sei é que de nenhuma maneira no inferno irei arriscar ficar perto de alguém novamente.

**Como vocês perceberam, aconteceu algo muito sério no passado da Bella. Eu tenho certeza que vocês irão odiar o James tanto quanto eu odiei quando eu li. Próximo capítulo deve sair no sábado. Por enquanto, eu não irei cobrar reviews para ter postagens mas é só por enquanto.**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**BabiS: **Que bom te ver aqui também flor. Espero que goste. Bjos

**DaysCullenB.S: **É uma história super cheia de drama, espero que goste. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Que bom que esteja acompanhando essa aqui também flor. Bjos

**Bjos suas lindas e até sábado!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Gente, eu peço mil desculpas por ter repostado o capítulo 1 mas o capítulo tinha erros que eu não havia percebido. Foi mal para aqueles que acharam que era capítulo novo.**

**Edward**

Pessoas que estão morrendo têm um cheiro distinto. Mesmo as pessoas que poderiam ter meses antes de ir. É um cheiro quase velho que se apega à sua pele. O que é nojento como o inferno, mas quando é alguém que você ama, você não pensa como é nojento, mas no quanto essa porra é uma merda.

No segundo que eu entro no apartamento, o cheiro me bate. Eu não tenho certeza se respiro pelo nariz e corro o risco de pegar outra vez o cheiro ou através de minha boca e vomitar, o que me faz decidir que sou o maior poltrão do planeta. Se ela é capaz de passar por isso, eu deveria ser capaz de visitar.

— Edward? É você? — Sua voz parece feliz, apesar do que ela está passando. Será que ela sente o cheiro da morte, como eu sinto? Lhe dá náuseas ou ela é imune? Eu sou um idiota.

— Claro que sim, mãe. Você está esperando algum outro rapaz lindo aparecer? — Eu viro a esquina em sua sala de estar. As cortinas estão abertas na grande janela na parede. Ela sempre amou sol. Eu me pergunto o que diabos há sobre o tão brilhante sol.

Mamãe ri enquanto ela está sentada em sua cadeira de rodas velha e esfarrapada. O manto que eu comprei para o Natal há uns oito anos está em torno de seus ombros. Tem buracos. A coisa estúpida necessita ser jogada fora há muito tempo, mas ela não joga nada fora. Quando você não tem muito, você cuida das coisas que tem.

Eu me inclino para a frente e beijo sua testa. Eu me sinto como um idiota, porque eu tenho que segurar minha respiração para fazê-lo. Ela não está usando um chapéu hoje e tudo o que resta de seu cabelo é penugem. — O que se passa? — Poeira se espalha quando eu caio na cadeira ao seu lado.

— Não muito. Como você está hoje? — Sua voz racha e ela começa a tossir. Porra, se eu não quero desligar meus ouvidos para que eu não tenha que ouvir. Sim. Que bom filho eu sou. Ela faria qualquer coisa por mim, mas eu mal posso ficar olhando para ela.

— Como você está se sentindo? — É uma questão muito mais importante do que qualquer coisa sobre mim.

Seu cabelo costumava ser loiro e brilhante. Lembro-me de pessoas dizendo que parecia o sol. Talvez seja por isso que ela gosta tanto de abrir as cortinas. O inverno vai ser difícil. Ela provavelmente não vai estar aqui...

— Eu me sinto ótima. — Mamãe cruza os braços.

Reviro os olhos. Sim. Quão bem ela pode se sentir? Ela está morrendo. Os médicos dizem que pode ser em uma semana, pode ser em três meses. Você nunca pode dizer com estas coisas. Essa é uma resposta de merda, se você me perguntar. Eles são médicos. Eles não deveriam saber isso? Se eles podem dizer que você vai morrer, eles devem ser capazes de deduzi-lo um pouco melhor.

— Mamãe...

— Edward. — Ela joga de volta para mim, um sorriso inclinado nos lábios. — Diga-me sobre a escola. Como são suas aulas?

Merda. Eu as odeio. Elas não são tão importantes como o que está acontecendo com você. — Elas são legais. Faz apenas algumas semanas. — Todo ano é a mesma coisa. É tudo o que ela se preocupa e tudo o que ela fala e cada vez eu sinto que eu quero explodir. Eu não deveria estar preocupado com as notas. Eu deveria estar tomando conta dela, fazendo o que diabos for preciso para cuidar dela. É por isso que eu faço as coisas que faço.

Mamãe me dá outro sorriso, seus olhos uma mistura de alegria e dor. Esse olhar tem o poder de me comer por dentro, como se queimasse através de mim da mesma forma que o câncer está queimando através de seu corpo, destruindo tudo à vista. Ela toca minha perna. Jesus, seus dedos estão finos.

— Eu não posso acreditar que o meu filho é um junior***** na faculdade. Você se tornou um homem tão rapidamente. Eu sempre soube que você poderia fazer qualquer coisa, Edward.

**N/A: Junior = Cursar o segundo ano da faculdade. **

Agora a culpa é a minha doença. Porque eu não vejo o ponto. Porque eu nunca dei a mínima para ir para a faculdade. Eu sei quem sou e o que eu significo e nenhum diploma estúpido vai mudar isso. Ela? Ela sempre quis isso para mim. Ela nasceu um bebê do crack, e sobreviveu. Foi devolvida ao redor de lares adotivos e sobreviveu. Ela sempre soube como era a mãe dela – desistente do ensino médio, fugitiva, viciada em drogas. Mamãe não usou drogas, mas ela ficou grávida de mim jovem, assim como sua mãe fez. Acabou abandonando a escola também. Estamos vendo um padrão aqui?

A parte de merda é que o meu dinheiro vem da coisa que lhe causou todos os seus problemas. Drogas.

Ela sobreviveu a tudo. Não deixou nada derrubá-la. Trabalhou duro. Aceitou meu pai idiota quando ele voltou para as nossas vidas, tentou ser minha mãe e meu pai quando ele se foi.

Tudo o que ela queria era que eu terminasse o ensino médio. Fosse para a faculdade, como se essa besteira me fizesse melhor do que o meu destino.

— Não é grande coisa, mãe. — Eu aperto-lhe a mão para que ela não veja que estou chateado, mas fiz com cuidado para não machucá-la.

— Sim, é.

Ela ficou doente quando eu estava no último ano do ensino médio e aconteceu rápido. Eu prometi a ela que se ela ficasse melhor, eu faria tudo o que ela quisesse. Eu iria para a faculdade. Nós nos candidatámos para bolsas de estudo, ajuda financeira e tudo o que pudemos juntos, e ela começou a ficar melhor. Nós pensamos que ela teria mais chances, mas até então, eu estava preso. Eu tinha feito uma promessa e eu sabia que significava mais para ela do que a sua vida.

Três anos mais tarde, eu ainda estou na faculdade e ela está realmente morrendo neste momento. Tudo que ela quer é saber que eu vou terminar - como se o pedaço de papel fosse fazer tudo valer a pena, ou algo assim.

— Que hora Maggie volta para casa? — Uma mudança de assunto é definitivamente boa.

Maggie é uma ex-enfermeira da mamãe que se tornou amiga. Elas são companheiras de quarto e ela é cuidadora da mamãe agora. O hospital***** vem ver como ela está de vez em quando, mas ajuda saber que Maggie está aqui o tempo todo. Nós lutamos para ter seguro em toda a nossa vida, mas uma vez que você está morrendo, as coisas são diferentes. É uma droga ter que chegar a isso.

**N/A: Do original 'hospice' que são cuidados paliativos. É um tipo de cuidados que incide sobre o cuidado paliativo da dor e sintomas de um paciente terminal ou gravemente doente, atendendo às suas necessidades emocionais e espirituais.**

— Cerca de uma hora. Estou realmente cansada, embora. — Ela boceja. Isso acontece muito. Ela parece bem, mas depois seu corpo dificilmente pode ficar acordado por mais tempo.

— Eu vou colocar você na cama.

— Eu estou bem. Quero conversar com você.

— Está tudo bem. Eu preciso ir para o trabalho de qualquer maneira. Eu só queria parar e ver como você está. — No meu trabalho falso. Fast food não vai trazer o tipo de dinheiro e flexibilidade que eu preciso para estar aqui para ela. O hospital pode tomar conta do fato de que ela está morrendo, mas isso não é tudo o que há para se preocupar.

— Se você tem certeza. — Ela boceja novamente. Estou prestes a empurrá-la para o outro quarto, mas ela me para. — Eu sinto como se pudesse caminhar. Pode me ajudar a andar?

Eu aperto meus olhos fechados, a dor punge através de mim. O quão fodido é isso? Ela tem 38 anos de idade. Ela não devia precisar da minha ajuda para caminhar para o seu quarto. — Absolutamente.

Ela se apoia em mim e eu ajudo a levantá-la da cadeira. Seu braço envolve- me vagamente, por isso eu a abraço forte para ter certeza que ela não cairá. Leva quatro minutos para fazer uma caminhada de trinta segundos, mas em breve voltamos para seu quarto. Para a cama de hospital em seu quarto. Eu a ajudo a sentar-se, mas quando eu tento tirar o roupão, ela me para. — Eu gosto de usa- lo. Faz-me sentir perto de você.

Eu mordo minha língua. Merda, isso é difícil. — Isso é o que todas as mulheres dizem. — Eu pisco para ela antes de ter certeza que ela pode se ajeitar bem. Puxando as cobertas, eu lhe dou outro beijo na cabeça. — Eu te ligo mais tarde, ok?

Ela não responde e eu sei que é porque está desgastada. Minhas mãos estão implorando para bater em alguma coisa. Para fazer algo, qualquer coisa, para tentar fazer a dor ir embora.

Quando eu chego à porta de seu quarto, ouço um rangido: — Edward?

Virando para trás, eu olho para ela.

— Você pode fazer qualquer coisa no mundo. Eu sempre soube disso. Não esqueça isso.

Minhas entranhas se quebram. Eu definitivamente não sou o que ela pensa que eu sou e nem tenho certeza se quero ser. Felizmente, eu não tenho de responder a ela, porque rapidamente, ela adormece.

**~~x~~**

Há um cheiro diferente que permeia a próxima casa em que eu entro: álcool, maconha, e quem sabe mais o quê. Música bate tão alta que as paredes vibram.

— E aí, cara? — Jasper acena com a cabeça para mim. Ele está encostado na parede com uma garota beijando seu pescoço.

— Se divertindo? — Eu sorrio para ele, sabendo que não vai estar na sala de estar com essa garota por muito mais tempo. Eles vão encontrar um quarto, armário, carro ou algo em breve. Não que eu os culpe.

— Pode apostar. — Responde Jasper e eu continuo andando.

Quando saí de casa, tudo que eu queria era ficar sozinho, mas pisar em nossa casa cheia, merda, eu sei que isto é exatamente o que eu preciso. Distração. Provavelmente o mesmo tipo que Jasper está recebendo.

Eu vou direto para meu esconderijo secreto, meu armário trancado, pego a garrafa de tequila e a levo comigo. Espaço abre no sofá logo que eu ando de volta para a sala, e eu aceito, colocando a garrafa nos lábios e engolindo alguns goles ao mesmo tempo.

Dois minutos mais tarde eu sinto alguém sentar ao meu lado. — Ei, Edward.

Ainda encostado na parte de trás do sofá, eu viro a cabeça para olhar para Tânia. Eu sabia que era ela. Seu cabelo loiro está puxado para trás. Ela está usando todos os tipos de maquiagem, mas eu não me importo com nada disso. Ela é exatamente o que eu quero agora.

— O que você está fazendo? — Eu pergunto.

— Procurando você. — Ela puxa o lábio inferior em sua boca e eu sei que é um jogo. Eu estou bem com ele também. Eu não o queria de nenhuma outra maneira.

— Então o que você está fazendo tão afastada? — Eu não me movo. Não preciso.

Tânia não tem de ser estimulada duas vezes. Ela sobe no meu colo e sua boca se junta a minha. Dane-se a tequila. Dane-se tudo mais. Eu a agarro, tendo mais do beijo e lutando para esquecer todo o resto.

Isso não funciona, mas eu encontro uma maneira de fingir.

**Percebemos o drama que é a vida do Edward! Nosso mocinho não é tão mocinho.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**BabiS: **Fiquei com medo de você agora. Realmente é uma droga saber que todos te olham com pena. Se eu responder as perguntas que você me fez, irei estragar a história todinha. Bjoos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Algo bem grave eu posso te adiantar. O James ainda vai aprontar e muito. Bjoos

**DaysCullenB.S: **Isso só é o início do que ela vai ter que passar. Bjos

**Próximo capítulo, provavelmente, será na segunda-feira. Bjos e comentem!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Cadê o povo daqui? Não é possível que só tenha três pessoas lendo. Vamos comentar gente, não vai cair o dedo de ninguém! Hoje nosso bad boy encontra a Bella.**

**Isabella**

Eu não posso acreditar o quanto é uma droga andar pelo campus sozinha. Eu me sinto como uma perdedora, como se todo mundo soubesse, embora eles provavelmente não saibam. _Ainda_. A universidade não é tão grande, por isso em breve será conhecimento público.

Meu celular vibra. Vendo James pela milionésima décima vez, eu bato em ignorar. Será que ele realmente acha que eu vou falar com ele? Que, depois de um dia, eu estou pronta para ouvir mais de suas desculpas? Obviamente, ele não me conhece de todo. _Eu alguma vez lhe dei uma chance de realmente me conhecer? _

Eu tenho um desejo súbito enorme de cafeína. Nada faz as coisas melhorarem como um macchiato gelado de caramelo. Eu pego meu celular para ligar para alguém e percebo que não tenho ninguém para ir tomar um café comigo. Ninguém. Eu realmente não tive a oportunidade de conhecer muitas meninas aqui. As que eu conheço são pessoas que James me apresentou - meninas de sua fraternidade e as namoradas dos seus irmãos de fraternidade. Eu não posso acreditar que fui estúpida o suficiente para deixar isso acontecer comigo.

Meu coração começa a bater mais rápido. Eu respiro fundo para tentar acalmá-lo.

Não leva muito tempo para chegar à cafeteria e fazer o pedido. Sento-me no canto, tentando dar algum sentido à minha bagunça de vida. As palavras de

James saltitam no meu cérebro. _Ninguém vai ir atrás de você. Eles sabem que você é minha. _

Eu odeio que ele esteja certo. Preciso que ele esteja errado.

Como diabos eu faço essa solidão ir embora? Ugh. Eu não quero ir em encontros. Apenas o pensamento da fase sorridente de 'conhecer-você' me faz querer vomitar. E namoro aqui no campus não vai ser fácil, considerando que todos parecem ser amigos de James, ou pelo menos sabem quem ele é.

_James._

Um momento de dor foge seu caminho em meu coração. Eu não quero sentir falta da ideia dele. A ideia não era real. Eu não sei nem se eu amei James. Sim, nós dissemos isso, mas eu realmente o amei? O amor, por princípio, assusta o inferno fora de mim. Eu não me deixei amar alguém em...

— _Você não pode ir para onde a mamãe está indo. _

Eu aperto meus olhos como se isso fosse acalmar a voz da minha mãe no meu cérebro.

Eu poderia não ter amado James, mas eu pensei que ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Eu pensei que iríamos ser felizes juntos. Agora, eu sei que não era a única com segredos. Pelo menos os meus não consistem em estar com outra pessoa.

E por que cada pensamento em meu cérebro tem que voltar para James? Eu sou uma garota da faculdade de 19 anos de idade. Eu deveria estar a vivê-lo. Desfrutando de minha independência e... solteirice.

Sento-me reta. Eu poderia me sentir uma porcaria por dentro, mas não estava prestes a mostrar isso.

Eu olho em volta. Nenhum dos caras que andam no café são materiais para Isabella. E por que estou olhando para caras, afinal? _Porque eu dei a entender que alguém está dando em cima de mim. Ou talvez eu só quero mostrar a ele que as pessoas vão olhar para mim. _

A porta se abre. Oh, meu Deus. Eu me abaixo no meu lugar. _O que você está fazendo, Isabella? Sente-se ereta, se orgulhe. Você é melhor que isso. _

Só que eu não posso me fazer fazê-lo.

_Eu dei-lhe dois anos e ele não se importa?_

Ele me ligou há meia hora, ainda assim aqui está ele com a ruiva no seu braço.

_Dois anos_.

Oh Deus. Meu peito dói. Minha respiração sai mais rápido e minha visão fica embaçada.

Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo.

Eu luto para retardar minha respiração - encontrar algo para me concentrar, mantendo meus olhos em qualquer lugar exceto em James. Há um pequeno menu com os especiais e eu o leio uma e outra vez só para me dar alguma coisa para focar. O café fica meio quieto. Uma sensação estranha cai sobre mim, e eu juro que ouço sussurros.

Eu olho para cima, me odiando por não ter mais autocontrole. Imediatamente desejo não ter olhado. Olho de novo, vejo James dizendo algo para a ruiva, beijá-la e, em seguida, correr para fora. Eu tenho certeza que James não me viu, mas o fato de que a ruiva está andando até mim me diz que ela me viu. É estranho, as emoções conflitantes em guerra dentro de mim. Há a Bella difícil. A que eu tenho trabalhado para me tornar, quem se levanta e dá-lhe o inferno, mas a menina fraca que se escondia em um dos quartos nas festas e chorou quando a mãe tinha ido embora, quer pirar.

—Ele sente pena de você, sabe? — A ruiva cruza os braços.

— E eu sinto pena de você, se você acredita nisso. — Reviro os olhos para

ela.

— Nós estamos juntos desde o ano passado. Eu sabia sobre você. Sei também que suas famílias são amigas. Que James te levou sob sua asa, e agora ele sente algum sentido estúpido de obrigação para com você. Isso é tudo o que é. Eu sei. Ele sabe e agora você sabe disso também.

Suas palavras batem todos os meus botões. Eu me sinto usada. Eu era uma obrigação para a mamãe, em seguida, para Sue e Charlie, e agora James também? E com ele, ele nem sequer sabe tudo sobre mim. Não! — Você já pensou que ele disse isso para entrar em suas calças? Quero dizer, não que foi obviamente muito difícil para ele chegar lá.

Seu rosto fica vermelho como seu cabelo. — Foda-se. Eu sinto pena de você, pensando todo esse tempo que ele realmente ainda queria estar com você. Eu sei o que ele realmente é. Ele me quer. Agora você pode viver com isso. Se você me der licença, meu namorado deve estar de volta a qualquer momento. Ele só foi buscar algo do carro.

Ela se vira e vai embora. Eu me empurro para me levantar e encontrar uma maneira de me defender, mas a voz de James rompe. Ele está de pé ao lado da porta, obviamente tendo voltado.

— Cuidado por onde anda! — Diz James.

James está de pé, direito, tentando se fazer parecer alto e a ruiva anda para o seu lado. Outro cara está na frente dele. Ele tem cabelo acobreado, como moeda. Está bagunçado, como se ele não tivesse se penteado durante todo o dia e ele é uns bons quatro centímetros mais alto do que James. Suas calças estão enrugadas e há um buraco no joelho. Eu posso dizer que é de usar o jeans e não o que você compra para parecer assim. Uma t-shirt preta se estende através de seu peito e todo o caminho para baixo, seu braço direito é tatuado. Há muitas delas, eu não posso nem ver sua pele.

O cara da tatuagem ri. Eu vejo o aperto no rosto de James. Gostaria de saber se a ruiva sabe disso. Se ela o conhece bem o suficiente para ler o que seu olhar está dizendo. Ele está chateado por esse cara rir dele, e envergonhado, também.

O cara da tatuagem se afasta, sacudindo a cabeça, mas James agarra o braço dele. Ele não gosta de ser feito de bobo, e eu tenho certeza que ele precisa se exibir para sua nova garota. Não é inteligente. Eu nunca soube de James entrando em uma luta e esse cara parece que faz isso com frequência.

— Eu estou pensando que você quer deixar o meu braço agora, Garoto Bonito. — O cara da tatuagem não afasta seu braço para trás, mas eu tenho certeza que ele poderia. Ele só olha para James. Meu namorado – não, ex- namorado – retorna o olhar por alguns segundos. Algo está passando entre eles, e eu quero saber o que é.

— Tanto faz. — A mão de James escorrega do braço do cara da tatuagem. — Vamos, Victória. Vamos.

Victória. Ugh. Eu odeio esse nome. Odeio essa menina, que acha que ela é muito melhor do que eu. Que ela tem alguma coisa que eu não tenho...

E James... Eu não posso acreditar nas coisas que ele disse a ela sobre mim.

Tão logo eles saem pela porta eu olho para o cara da tatuagem novamente. Há, obviamente, um pouco de ódio grave acontecendo entre os dois. As reivindicações da ruiva me batem de novo. Ele sente _pena_ de mim? Sente _obrigação_? Dane-se ele! Esse cara seria a maneira perfeita de me vingar de James.

Um sentimento estranho, desesperado, me supera. É tão forte que me faz sentir imprudente.

Não me orgulho de admitir isso, mas depois do cara da tatuagem receber seu café e ir embora, eu jogo a minha bolsa sobre meu ombro, pego meu macchiato de caramelo e então eu estou fora da porta atrás dele. Ele tem pernas longas e as minhas são curtas, por isso tenho que correr para alcançá-lo. Não é que eu saiba o que eu vou dizer quando chegar lá, mas isso não vem ao caso.

— Hey! — Gah. Qual o nome dele? — Você. Ei, você com as tatuagens.

Ele para e se vira, então espera eu alcançá-lo. — Oi... hum... oi. — Eu tropeço. A primeira coisa que noto é que ele é bonito, muito, mas de uma maneira totalmente diferente de James. Ele tem lábios grandes, dentes retos. Seus olhos são incríveis. Verde brilhante, de alguma forma, mais escuro em direção ao centro e fica mais claro no exterior. Definitivamente bonito, mas com uma vantagem para ele que James não tem.

_Se recomponha, Bella._

— Oi. Sou Isabella. — Eu estendo minha mão a ele. No começo, eu acho que ele vai se afastar e me ignorar, mas depois ele muda e pega a minha mão.

— Edward.

— Edward?

— Você está realmente se aproximando de mim para falar merda sobre o meu nome, princesa? — Sua voz é um pouco mais suave do que quando ele falou com James, mas não muito.

— Você está certo. Eu só... — Não tenho ideia do que dizer. Mas, então, eu penso em como James olhou Victória. A raiva aquecida que se passou entre ele e Edward. A maneira que eu me senti quando encontrei James com ela.

— Então... o cara lá? — Eu digo. — O que foi meio que um babaca para você?

— O garoto de fraternidade idiota? O que tem ele? Amigo seu? — Ele sorri.

Desvanece minha imprudência, deixando o pânico que eu odeio. Isso me irrita. Eu não deveria perder a força. A nova Isabella é toda força.

— Você sabe o que? Não importa. — Virando, eu dou alguns passos para longe dele.

— Faça como quiser. — Diz ele atrás de mim. Eu não sei por que, mas sua resposta me surpreende. Ele não está nem um pouco curioso para saber o que eu ia dizer?

— Você tem namorada? — Eu pergunto abruptamente. Isto faz ele parar.

Edward se vira e olha para mim, uma de suas sobrancelhas elevada. — Você está dando em cima de mim, Princesa? Não, obrigado. Eu não sou o tipo de cara com quem você pode irritar seus pais.

E simples assim, ele começa a se afastar. Eu ainda estou tentando descobrir o que aconteceu. Esse cara nem sequer me deu uma chance para explicar. Essa não é a parte que me irrita, embora. Eu corro para alcançá-lo. — Você não me conhece, então não finja que conhece. Eu não tenho pais para chatear. E eu não estava dando em cima de você.

Eu espero que ele pergunte sobre o comentário dos pais. Estou um pouco surpresa que eu mesma disse isso, mas não. Diversão reflete em suas palavras quando ele diz: — Você não estava dando em cima de mim, mas você me seguiu para fora do café e agora quer saber se eu tenho uma garota? Eu não sei se é para estar ofendido ou lisonjeado.

Suas palavras e nosso ritmo rápido me fazem tropeçar. Ele estende a mão e me pega. É quente e calejada e eu me afasto. — Você não tem que ser um idiota sobre isso. Não é que eu estivesse flertando com você, mas ainda assim.

— Escute, se há um ponto, você precisa chegar a ele. Eu tenho um lugar onde preciso estar.

Demora um minuto para eu responder. Eu considero ir embora, mas não consigo tirar Victória e James da minha cabeça. A maneira como ele me jogou para longe. Eu jurei que nunca ia ser jogada fora novamente.

As pessoas sempre caem no pé de James. Eu amava isso nele. Esse cara? Ele não fazia. Isso é o que eu preciso.

Com minha cabeça alta, digo-lhe, — Você não respondeu a pergunta.

Ele geme como se estivesse cheio de mim, mas então ele responde. — Não, princesa. Eu não tenho uma garota. Eu não estou procurando por uma.

A coisa do 'princesa' está começando a me irritar, mas eu deixo ir. — Ótimo. Eu também não. — Ele sorri e eu percebo o que disse. — Eu não estou procurando um namorado! Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. — Piadas lésbicas nunca deixam de ser engraçadas para os homens?

— Tic Tac.

— Eu tenho uma pergunta para você e é muito particular...Edward. Não seria bom se isso se espalhasse.

Que é para dizer o mínimo. Fale sobre arruinar a minha reputação - meu plano. Se se soubesse que estou tentando arrumar um falso homem faria isso mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ele cruza os braços e eu tento não estudar suas tatuagens. — Eu sou todo ouvidos. — Ou todo atitude.

— Esse cara com quem você acabou de ter uma discussão?

Sua mandíbula aperta e ele concorda. Alguém anda em torno de nós na calçada e eu espero até eles irem embora para terminar. Ele vai querer todas as respostas. Eu sei. Um cara como ele não vai estar disposto a fazer isso, independentemente. Estou enjoada com o pensamento.

— Ele é meu ex-namorado. Nós estivemos juntos desde sempre e eu acabei de descobrir que ele me traía. Eu testemunhei isso, na verdade, e eu meio que o fiz pensar que tinha outro namorado para fazer-lhe ciúmes. Então agora eu preciso disso. Um namorado, eu quero dizer.

Oh. Meu. Deus. Meu estômago cai. Eu disse isso. Eu realmente coloquei para fora.

Os olhos de Edward ficam enormes, e ele me olha pelo que parece uma eternidade. Ele abre a boca e eu estou esperando ouvir o que ele vai dizer, mas não são palavras que saem. Ele ri. Duro. Muito mais duro do que ele fez na cafeteria.

Meu rosto está quente. Eu não tenho certeza se é raiva ou vergonha, ou ambos.

— Muito engraçado, Princesa. — Quando ele tenta ir embora, eu agarro seu braço. Seus músculos tencionam como fios esticados embaixo da minha mão.

— Estou falando sério! Você acha que eu inventaria algo como isso?

Ele para e me estuda. Eu quase quero virar. Ninguém me olha como se eles estivessem tentando me entender. Todos eles sabem quem eu sou agora, mas esse cara, é como se ele estivesse procurando algo mais profundo. Algo que eu não quero que esteja lá.

— Você está realmente séria, não é? Não acabei de dizer que eu não estou procurando por uma garota? Eu tenho coisas muito mais sérias no meu prato do que jogar este jogo com você.

— Eu realmente não quero ser a sua namorada! É uma charada. Olá? Eu pensei que seria muito óbvio. — Ele é denso, ou o que?

Edward se move e puxa seu braço para fora do meu alcance. — E por que eu faria isso? Eu nem sequer conheço você e eu definitivamente não estou desesperado*****.

**N/A: ****Do original 'hard up', que é desesperado mas por não ter relações sexuais há algum tempo.**

Ugh. Pervertido. — Isso não é como se eu realmente quisesse você também e eu poderia encontrar alguém que eu gosto, se quisesse. O ponto é, eu não quero.

Eu nunca vou querer alguém que tenha um tipo de poder sobre mim de novo. Quanto mais eu penso sobre isso, mais atraente um namorado falso é no momento.

— Esqueça isso. — diz Edward. — Boa sorte, Princesa.

Ele está indo embora. Minha única chance de salvar a cara está indo embora, e eu posso me sentir apegando, precisando de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

— Eu vou te pagar! — Eu digo para as costas.

Ele congela. Vira. Pela maneira que seu rosto endureceu e tremeu sua mandíbula, eu posso dizer que a minha oferta não foi muito boa.

— Resposta errada. Eu não preciso do seu dinheiro. — E com isso, ele vai embora.

**Edward**

Eu não faço caridade. Eu não sei, e honestamente não dou a mínima, se aquela garota está falando sério sobre o que me perguntou, mas eu posso dizer a você, oferecer caridade não é comigo. Mesmo que, honestamente, o dinheiro seria bom. Ele iria ajudar.

Independentemente disso, não é como se eu jogasse algum jogo estúpido com ela de qualquer maneira. Tenho muita merda acontecendo para adicionar uma princesa mimada à pilha.

Mesmo que ela seja quente como o inferno.

Eu sempre fui fã de meninas com cabelos castanhos. Sua pele é lisa, com as pernas que são curtas, mas firmes. Eu posso definitivamente imaginá-las em volta da minha cintura.

Felizmente para mim, ela falou e estragou.

Pena é a única coisa que eu não faço. Princesas estão no topo da minha lista também.

Mas se ela estava falando sério, seria bom agulhar o Garoto Bonito.

Novamente.

Eu odeio idiotas como ele, que pensam que são os donos do mundo do caralho e podem fazer o que eles querem sem consequências. Ele é um valentão e eu odeio as pessoas que jogam o seu peso ao redor assim. Então eu mostrei a ele como se sentia ao ser perseguido.

Eu atravesso a rua atirando um olhar sobre o meu ombro. A Princesa está indo embora, seus quadris balançando para frente e para trás quando ela vai. Ela sabe como é quente.

Não. Esta garota não é alguém que eu quero foder.

Meu celular bipou. É Jasper, assim eu o pego, sabendo que ele provavelmente tem algo que eu preciso. — Hey.

— Ei, cara. O que há?

— Nada. Só saindo da escola e indo para casa.

— Você tem alguma coisa?

Meu interior aperta depois que ele pede. Sim, eu sempre soube que não valia muito, mas eu nunca vi isso para mim mesmo. Iria matar a mamãe. — Depende de quanto você precisa. — Eu só tratava de erva, então não há nenhum ponto em perguntar o que ele quer.

— Uma oitava. É para um amigo que passou por aqui.

— Tudo certo. Eu estarei lá logo. — digo a ele.

Eu desligo perguntando se era assim que as coisas começaram para o meu pai. Se ele fez isso só para ajudar, mas as coisas ficaram fora de controle. Nah. Não ele. Eu odeio esse idiota. Ele estava sempre deixando mamãe para baixo. Eu não posso ser assim.

Não posso.

**Gente, essa Bella é muito doida! Como ela faz uma proposta desse jeito pra um desconhecido no meio da rua! Será que nosso Edward vai topar isso só pra irritar o James? Me deu um vontade de bater na Victória!**

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Obrigada por comentar flor. Mas é bom que você não se iluda com o James, se você o odeia agora vai odiar ainda mais!

**BabiS: **Esse é Edward é praticamente um bad boy super sexy. Mas se eu contasse você já saberia da história toda e não leria mais aqui :(. Isso me deixaria super triste. Mas é sempre bom d

**Próximo capítulo provavelmente só na quarta-feira! Comentem gente, não custa nada!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo saído do forno!**

**Isabella**

No dia seguinte, eu ainda não consigo superar o cara da tatuagem. Quer dizer, qual era o problema dele? Eu não fiz nada para ele. Mesmo que ele não queria passar por isso, ele não tinha que ser um idiota.

Os quentes sempre são idiotas. Eu costumava pensar que James era a exceção. Obviamente eu estava errada ali.

Meu coração está batendo cerca de um milhão de milhas por hora enquanto eu fico pronta para ir para a aula. Com James. E se bem me lembro, a ruiva, que eu nunca prestei muita atenção, mas agora vou.

Eu gostaria que o meu coração não batesse, se isso não significasse que eu estaria… bem, _morta_. Mas eu posso sentir meu controle escorregar. Sinto-me ficar em pânico. Novamente. Isso é a maior parte do por que eu odeio James. Eu finalmente tinha o controle que preciso e ele tomou isso de mim. Ele me faz sentir como se eu fosse ter um colapso. Isso não é algo que eu vou me deixar fazer. Eu não vou quebrar.

Quando eu levanto a minha escova para o meu cabelo, minhas mãos estão tremendo. _Tremendo. Fique firme, Bella_. Concentro-me em correr a escova no meu cabelo castanho-chocolate. Isso me lembra de barras Hershey - que trazem uma memória de mamãe de volta para a superfície. Ela adorava chocolate. Lembro-me de um tempo em que nós o tivemos para o jantar, durante três dias seguidos.

Lutando contra esses pensamentos, eu escovo de novo, deixando essa ação tomar o tremor das minhas mãos. Essa é uma memória que eu não me importo em deixar derivar até a superfície - por alguns segundos, pelo menos. Minha mãe sempre costumava escovar meu cabelo e eu adorava. Isso me fez sentir cuidada quando eu não era nada.

Minha porta do dormitório se abre e Rose caminha para dentro. Ela varre- me rapidamente antes de dizer: — Você está bonita. Não me diga que você está se vestindo para o seu ex. — Ela passa por mim e se joga em sua cama.

— Umm, obrigada? — Eu não sei o que mais dizer.

— Puta merda. Não me diga que você vai ser assim. Não fique estressada porque eu disse que gosto de meninas e depois disse que está bonita.

— O que? — Eu giro. Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso. — Eu nem sequer pensei sobre isso, muito obrigada. Eu só não entendo por que você acha que estou me vestindo bem. — Eu olho para a minha minissaia e blusa. A saia é roxa e minha blusa é branca. Eu não tenho certeza do que é estar bem vestida sobre isso.

— Você se veste assim todos os dias?

— Por que não? — Eu amo minhas roupas. Amo tê-las. Eu nem sempre as tive.

Rose encolhe os ombros, mas eu posso vê-la olhando para mim. Seu nariz está enrugado e eu aposto que ela não sabe disso. Eu quero dizer a ela que ela não sabe o que é ir de não ter nada para ter tudo. De vestir a mesma coisa por dias e depois ter tantas roupas para escolher que eu perdi a conta. — Não há nada de errado em querer ficar bem.

Ela balança a cabeça de cabelo rosa para mim como se ela achasse que eu sou ridícula. Estou prestes a dizer onde ela pode colocar seu mau humor quando ela diz: — Haverá uma festa hoje à noite. E suponho que será uma boa. Você é bem-vinda para vir com Alice e eu.

— Ah... hum... — A verdade é que eu não tenho certeza se posso ir a uma festa sem James. Eu fico sempre um pouco nervosa com elas. Eu superei isso, porque é o que eu faço, mas também estou perto de ter ataques de pânico novamente.

James ainda não sabe que eu tenho eles, tem sido assim por muito tempo, mas agora eu não consigo parar meus dedos de tremerem e meu peito de sentir- se apertado.

Isso não é tudo.

Eu odeio admitir isso, mesmo para mim, mas o que seria se ele estiver lá com ela? Será que vou ser capaz de lidar com isso? E... eu realmente não sei o que Rose quer. E se nós não nos dermos bem? E se elas me deixarem? Eu não quero estar sozinha. Não posso.

— Só uma oferta. Você não tem que hiperventilar.

Eu me viro para longe dela, me ocupando com a maquiagem. Estou respirando pesado. Eu não posso acreditar que estou ficando tão exaltada com isto.

— _Eu vou ajudá-la a encontrar sua mãe. _

Assim como eles fizeram todos esses anos atrás. Meus olhos começam a arder. Derramando líquido sobre a borda, mas desta vez ele está colorido com a minha maquiagem.

— Ei, você está bem?

Concentro-me em minhas palavras quando eu as falo. — Sim. Bem. Eu só borrei meu olho.

Eu faço de tudo para tentar lutar contra isto. Eu superei. Passado. A Isabella nova não tem um passado tão horrível.

— Eu não posso ir à festa hoje à noite. Esqueci que eu tenho planos.

Eu odeio James ainda mais por desenterrar o meu passado. Talvez seja eu que deveria me odiar por deixá-lo escorregar de volta, só por causa de um cara.

Ou talvez o passado nunca se foi, em primeiro lugar.

**~~x~~**

Eu entro na classe logo antes de começar. Minha cabeça está erguida, nenhum sinal das lágrimas que tentaram me afogar mais cedo. Eu estou acima disso agora. James, Victória ou qualquer outra pessoa, não vale a pena tornar-se a menina assustada e solitária que eu era quando minha mãe me deixava. Eu não me deixarei ser deixada para trás novamente.

Eu não consigo evitar que meus olhos varram o salão. Não de uma forma necessitada, mas em um jeito indiferente de eu-não-estou-nem-ligando. Eu pego o olho de James ao atravessar a sala e não viro às costas. Ele me dá um pequeno sorriso, que eu não devolvo antes de ele olhar para o lado. Sento-me alta, as mãos trêmulas no meu colo; orgulhosa porque não estou desmoronando. Tudo costurado como deveria estar.

**~~x~~**

Aproveito meu tempo recolhendo minhas coisas quando a aula termina. Não é porque eu sou fraca e não posso lidar com ver James e a ruiva. Tanto faz. Eu estou acima deles, mas eu estou cansada da falta de sono e eu não vou ser a garota que tem que sair correndo da aula para não correr para eles.

Eu a ouço rir e me encolho, acidentalmente batendo minhas coisas no chão. Ótimo.

Quando finalmente me endireito, a sala grande está vazia, exceto para o meu professor que não está me dando qualquer atenção. Eu saio da sala e entro no corredor lotado. As pessoas carregam livros, cafés, tecem em torno de mim como se eu não estivesse lá. Meu estômago dói de repente.

Eu me viro, pronta para me dirigir à minha próxima aula, quando os vejo. James e a ruiva. Ele a tem pressionada contra a parede, seus lábios nos dela e seus quadris moendo para ela. Sim. Lá, para o mundo ver. Eu quero vomitar. O idiota está me ligando sem parar, deixando mensagens de voz e, ainda assim, ele está fazendo isso com ela na minha frente?

Quem diabos é esse cara?

— Não chore, Princesa. Você sabe o que eles dizem. Você tem que beijar muitos sapos antes de encontrar seu príncipe.

Eu reconheço a voz do cara da tatuagem imediatamente. Viro-me para dizer- lhe onde ele pode colocá-lo, mas ele já está se afastando de mim.

Dane-se ele.

Dane-se James.

E dane-se qualquer outra pessoa que tentar me deixar de lado. Estou bem sozinha. Eu estou indo para a festa de hoje à noite e vou provar que estavam todos errados.

**Edward**

Quando Jasper disse que os caras da fraternidade teriam uma festa, eu estava definitivamente dentro. Invadir festas de Garotos Bonitos é sempre divertido. Além disso, é uma boa oportunidade para eu ganhar dinheiro. Meninos de fraternidades são alguns dos meus melhores clientes. Não vamos esquecer que eu também conheço garotas - ambas as coisas que estão no topo da minha lista.

Antes de eu ir para fora eu paro pela casa da mamãe. Ela soava como uma merda quando falei com ela ao telefone hoje. Fico com um nó no intestino cada vez que penso sobre vê-la e, em seguida, me sinto como um idiota porque eu sou seu filho e ela está morrendo. Eu deveria ser capaz de lidar com isso melhor do que faço. Por ela.

Por alguma razão, agitação está em meu coração quando eu passo dentro do apartamento. Eu corro a mão pelo meu cabelo, o que irrita a merda fora de mim. Eu odeio hábitos nervosos como esse.

— Ela está dormindo, Edward. — Maggie diz da cozinha.

Eu faço uma volta e sigo em direção à ela. — Como ela está? Como foi a sua consulta hoje?

Maggie suspira. Seu cabelo grisalho está amarrado em um coque, que desaparece quando ela se vira para mim.

— Eles acrescentaram outra medicação. É mais forte para ajudar com as náuseas e vômitos. Também mais remédios para dor.

Encosto-me à mesa. — Porra.

— Você beija sua mãe com essa boca?

Eu sei que ela está tentando fazer-me sorrir, mas eu não posso agora. — Não estou no humor, Maggie.

Ela caminha até mim, um olhar triste em seus olhos escuros. Eu sei que isso é quase tão duro para ela quanto é para mim. Ela é a melhor amiga que mamãe já teve.

— Quanto, Maggie?

— Você não quer saber, Edward.

— E o aluguel é em duas semanas. Você sabe que eles sempre aumentam a renda quando é hora de assinar um novo contrato. O hospital vai cuidar dos remédios, estou mais preocupado com o aluguel e as contas.

Será que ela precisa de um novo contrato? Assim que o pensamento passa pela minha cabeça, eu me sinto como o maior idiota do mundo. Ela vai. Ela precisa.

— Foda-se, — eu digo novamente. Será que alguma vez termina? Jesus, ela tentou a vida toda. Ela esteve lá para mim, trabalhou sua bunda enquanto poderia facilmente ter me deixado para trás como o meu pai fez. Ela não o fez. Nem quando o pai estava dentro e fora da cadeia. Não quando comemos Top Ramen***** todos os dias.

**N/A: Macarrão instantâneo **

Este é o pagamento que ela recebe?

— Eu vou pegar mais algumas horas. Talvez fazer alguns bicos ou algo assim. — Maggie toca minha mão e eu digo: — Eu deveria ter ido trabalhar. Eu estava perdendo meu tempo na sala de aula estúpida hoje enquanto eu deveria ter ficado com ela.

— Você sabe que ela quer você na sala de aula. Você vai viver seus sonhos e é isso que importa para ela.

Não respondo a isso, mas digo: — Eu vou entrar e vê-la.

Eu faço o meu caminho para o quarto da mamãe. Ela está deitada na cama tão quieta, parecendo como um fantasma branco. Meu coração cai para meus pés. Puta merda, ela parece morta. Ela não pode estar morta porra, pode?

— Ninguém nunca lhe disse que é rude encarar? — Os olhos da mamãe vibram abertos. Solto uma respiração pesada.

— Minha mãe tentou me ensinar boas maneiras, mas elas não ficaram tão bem. — Eu brinco ao entrar no quarto.

— Sim, elas ficaram. Você só gosta de fingir que não ficaram.

Eu puxo uma cadeira ao lado da cama. É tão diferente quando sabe que está morrendo e eles não podem fazer nada sobre isso. Não há hospitais. Tudo o que há para fazer é esperar. E medicar. Sempre medicar.

— Como está se sentindo? — Eu não estou com vontade de fingir ser feliz.

— Feliz de ver o meu filho. O que você está fazendo hoje? Tem grandes planos com seus amigos? — Há um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, mas eles estão secos. Muito secos.

Eu pego o copo do lado de sua cama. — Deixe-me ajudá-la a tomar uma bebida. — Eu coloco o canudo pela sua boca, mas ela balança a cabeça e uma mão trêmula pega o copo.

— Eu posso fazer isso, Edward. Eu não gosto de você ter que cuidar de mim.

Alguém deveria. Ela merece. Não é como se ela não fizesse isso para os outros. — Eu pensei que eu ia sair com você esta noite. Talvez assistir a um filme ou algo assim. Mamãe toma um gole pequeno e eu pego o copo dela, colocando-o de volta na mesa de cabeceira. — Você não está ficando comigo esta noite. Você vai se divertir. Eu ainda vou estar aqui amanhã.

Talvez.

— Não há nada acontecendo. — Eu minto.

— Mentiroso. — Ela joga de volta para mim e sua atitude me faz sorrir. — Você está coberto de muita tinta. — Ela desliza o dedo frágil no meu braço. — Você é muito bonito para estar tão coberto. — Eu abro minha boca para responder, mas ela me corta. — Vá sair hoje à noite. Eu vou ficar bem. Eu quero que você se divirta. Se você tentar ficar, eu vou fazer Maggie expulsá-lo.

Eu a conheço bem o suficiente para saber que ela não está brincando. — Mamãe...

— Edward...

Balanço minha cabeça para ela. — Eu te amo. Descanse um pouco, certo? — Eu me empurro para os meus pés. Ela sorri e faz esse nó se multiplicar em meu intestino. Ainda assim, eu a ouço e vou embora.

**~~x~~**

Dois barris estão na sala de estar - ambos com fila atrás deles, mas em uma fila todo mundo tem canecas e na outra eles estão bebendo invertido*****. Jasper está saltando sobre os calcanhares ao meu lado, seu cabelo loiro pendurado em seus olhos.

**N/A: Do original 'keg stand': ato de beber álcool em uma posição invertida em quantidades maciças, com os espectadores aplaudindo**

— Eu estou pronto para começar minha festa. Encontre-me uma menina rica ou duas para me divertir.

Eu tento rir dele. — Múltiplas agora?

— Há uma primeira vez para tudo. — Jasper segura seu punho e eu bato.

— Preciso de uma bebida.— Nós dirigimos através da sala. Eu tenho uma garrafa no bolso, mas eu prefiro beber sua merda que a minha. A cozinha é a nossa primeira parada. A geladeira está cheia de tudo que se possa querer beber.

Garrafas em mãos, voltamos para a sala de estar. Meus olhos digitalizam a sala procurando, inferno, eu nem sei o que. Isso é quando eu vejo a Princesa entrar com duas outras garotas. As meninas estão de mãos dadas e você pode dizer que a Princesa está tentando manter algum espaço delas. Ela, obviamente, não quer que se saiba que ela está aqui com elas, eu não posso evitar me perguntar por que ela está aqui.

Dólares pulam em minha cabeça enquanto ela anda pela sala, a cabeça erguida com as pernas finas. A saia é curta. Seu cabelo castanho, comprido e liso, mas de alguma forma parecendo que ela passou horas sobre ele. Acho que ela é italiana ou algo assim. Qualquer merda que ela seja, ela é linda. E ela me ofereceu dinheiro que provavelmente ajudaria a pagar a merda da minha mãe. Aluguel. Todo o resto.

Inferno não. O que eu estou pensando? Eu não poderia fazer isso. Ela me deixaria louco.

— O que você está olhando, cara? — Jasper pergunta.

Eu aceno com a cabeça em direção à Princesa. — Gostosa.

— Não, merda. Ela é uma menina mimada. Ela estava com o garoto de fraternidade que brigamos.

— James, ou seja lá qual for o nome dele?

— Sim.

Que é outra razão pela qual eu não posso lidar com ela. Eu tenho muito no meu prato para lidar com uma Princesa mimada e seu ex babaca.

— Eu odeio esse cara. — Jasper grita.

Ele e eu.

Princesa vai embora e eu a esqueço. A garrafa está na minha mão, mas eu não tenho tomado a bebida. Eu não sei o que diabos está errado comigo, mas não estou sentindo isso.

Não demora muito antes de Jasper sair com uma garota. Eu estou querendo saber se eu deveria fazer a mesma coisa só para tirar minha mente das coisas, cada vez que alguém vem até mim, eu continuo recusando-as.

Eu vago o lugar por uma hora conversando com as pessoas antes que eu esteja doente da coisa toda. Eu jogo a cabeça para fora quando eu vejo a Princesa sem suas duas amigas, mas com o James idiota. Minhas mãos espremem em um punho. Jesus, eu iria me sentir bem batendo nele. Bater em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para ver se isso toma alguma das dores. Em vez disso eu paro ao virar a esquina e me pergunto o que diabos deu em mim.

— Vamos lá, querida. Você sabe que eu te amo. Eu estava apenas brincando com Victória. Você é quem eu quero.

— Então você não deveria ter transado com outra. Você estragou tudo, James e eu segui em frente. — Ah, então ela deve ter encontrado seu namorado falso. Ou ela tem um verdadeiro. Eu não posso acreditar que ela quer fazer ciúmes para esse cretino.

— Eu sinto muito. Caramba, você está sexy esta noite.

Mais uma vez, a minha mão forma um punho. Mesmo se eu não odiasse o cara, ele merece a merda batida para fora dele agora.

— É muito ruim para você. Você pode olhar, mas não pode tocar mais.

Estou surpreso que a Princesa o enfrente. A maioria das meninas iriam cair no que ele diz, mas ela está de pé sozinha.

— Isabella. Não seja assim.

— Eu... — ela começa, mas então ela é cortada e há um som abafado.

Eu olho em volta do canto novamente e ele a está beijando. Parece que ela não segura seu chão por muito tempo. Estou prestes a ir embora, quando eu vejo que ela está tentando empurrá-lo de cima dela. Fodido babaca. Vai ser bom bater nesse cara.

Eu vou para eles. Eu não vou muito longe antes de ela afastar-se dele e um grupo de pessoas virar a esquina mais próxima a eles.

— James, o que você está fazendo? — Uma garota ruiva diz. Ela está cercada por mais caras de fraternidade.

— Apenas tendo uma conversa com a Isabella. Tivemos algumas coisas para resolver.

A ruiva sorri para Isabella. — Eu vejo que você deixou para trás suas namoradas. É isso o que você estava falando? Jogando para o outro time agora?

Rolo meus olhos, é uma coisa tão besta de fazer, mas eu faço isso de qualquer maneira. É o melhor que ela pode inventar?

— Não, na verdade, eu estava tentando manter o seu namorado de me beijar.

Eu não posso evitar. Eu rio. A Princesa tem bolas.

— Que merda, Isabella! — Diz James. Seus amigos estão todos rindo. A ruiva está carrancuda. E eu posso ver a tensão no corpo da Princesa.

— Você sabe que não foi assim que aconteceu. — Acrescenta James. — Victória, eu não tentei beijá-la, foi o contrário. Eu perguntei ela sobre o namorado falso e ela me beijou.

Então, eu estou andando para a frente. Eu não sei que merda eu estou fazendo, mas não consigo parar. Esse cara é um idiota. Preciso do dinheiro e não há nada mais que eu gostaria do que matar dois pássaros com uma pedra, ganhar algum dinheiro e brincar com ele.

— Ei. Aí está você. — Eu passo ao lado da Princesa e levo meu braço em volta de sua cintura. Ela leva um tempo mais antes de olhar para mim. Há fogo em seus olhos castanhos escuros, mas ela consegue um sorriso.

— Eu estava te procurando...

Merda. Ela esqueceu meu nome. Inclinando-me para frente, eu beijo o lado de sua boca antes que ela possa responder. — Você me encontrou. Ou eu te encontrei. Seja o que for, eu estou aqui. Esses idiotas estão incomodando? — Eu a puxo para mim e agora o fogo está dirigido a mim. Ela está chateada, mas se eu vou participar, vou fazer essa merda parecer real.

— Ele? Você está namorando esse cara? Ele é um perdedor, Bella.

Com isso eu passo longe da Princesa e vou direto para James. — Na verdade, você não quer me irritar hoje à noite. Na verdade, você quer. Eu estou te implorando para me irritar, cara. Dê-me uma desculpa para chutar sua bunda de novo.

O olhar em seu rosto fez esta charada valer a pena.

**Finalmente o Edward topou fazer esse jogo! Onde será que esse acordo vai levar!**

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Tatooward? Adorei! No decorrer da história, você vai descobrindo o que levou ele a ser assim!

**Cadê as leitoras daqui? Tem um monte de gente dá uma parada pra ler mas nem comenta! Comentar não cai o dedo de ninguém. Sábado tem capítulo se nada acontecer. Bjos e até lá.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Mais um super capítulo pra vocês!**

**Isabella**

Chutar a bunda dele de novo? Ok, então, obviamente, Edward e James já chegaram às vias de fato o que, como a ex-namorada de dois anos, eu provavelmente deveria saber. Ele nunca me disse que tinha entrado numa briga. Embora eu ache que, no grande esquema das coisas que passaram nas minhas costas, esta é a menor em comparação com outras.

Ainda assim... Eu odeio brigas. Odeio, então eu passo entre eles, desejando que a minha ansiedade fique trancada. Eu tropeço um pouco, o álcool começa a me afetar. — Ok, isso é o suficiente do festival de testosterona, meninos. — Eu olho para James. — Sim, eu estou com ele, embora eu não tenho certeza de que seja da sua conta. — Para o efeito adicional eu pego o braço de Edward. Ou talvez seja porque eu estou me sentindo um pouco tonta de repente.

E, caramba, seus braços são firmes. Será que este menino vive em uma academia ou algo assim?

— J... docinho, talvez devêssemos ir. — A ruiva tem seu sorriso arrogante. O que me diz que ela acha que eu estou aqui fora ansiando por seu namorado. Que ele está sendo um cavalheiro por se preocupar com sua pobre, pequena ex- namorada.

O rosto de James está pálido. A mandíbula rígida. Ele definitivamente não gostou da ideia de eu estar com Edward.

Edward não me toca de volta. Poderia dizer que alguém injetou cimento nele de tão tenso que está. A única coisa que se move é o peito, para cima e para baixo com a respiração pesada. Uau. Ele está levando isso muito mais a sério do que eu pensei que faria. Ou ele odeia James mais do que eu pensei que odiasse.

— James... Vamos. Eles não valem à pena. — A ruiva o puxa de volta quando Edward dá um passo à frente.

— Não valemos à pena ou você está com medo?

James dá o seu sorriso arrogante e eu começo a me sentir um pouco nervosa. James tem um amigo com ele e Edward não. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de quem venceria um a um, mas as chances não estão a favor de Edward.

— O que temos aqui? Por que você não me disse que mudou a festa para fora, Edward? — Um cara dá passos até o nosso lado. Ele tem quase tantas tatuagens como Edward, mas ele tem o cabelo loiro. Curto e espetado, e é alto. Mais alto do que Edward ou James.

— A festa ainda não começou. — Edward responde simplesmente.

Estou disposta a admitir que isso possa estar ficando fora de controle. Começar uma briga não é algo que eu estou dentro. Tudo o que eu quero fazer é mostrar a James que não preciso dele. Que eu estou melhor sem ele.

— James... Me leve para casa. Consigo pensar em algo muito melhor que podemos fazer. — diz a ruiva. Sim, eu vou vomitar. Definitivamente vou vomitar.

James olha Edward e seu amigo antes de balançar a cabeça. — Você pode tê- la. Ela não vale a pena todos os problemas. Eu não sou o primeiro a pensar assim também. — Ele dá a volta antes de passar seu braço através da ruiva. Ele costumava fazer isso comigo. Tonturas me batem novamente, mas eu tento lutar contra isso. _Eu não sou o primeiro a pensar assim também... _

Ele pode não ter conhecido tudo sobre mim, mas ele sabia que minha mãe me deixou. Ele deveria ser seguro, mas ele está jogando isso de volta para mim.

_Relaxe, relaxe, relaxe._

Quando James, a ruiva e seu amigo viram a esquina, eu empurro Edward longe de mim, quase me fazendo perder o equilíbrio. De alguma forma, eu mantenho o pânico sob controle, mas ele obviamente não está fazendo tão bem.

— Porra! — Edward grita. Seu rosto está vermelho e eu tenho certeza que ele pode explodir a qualquer momento.

— Acalme-se. — Eu digo-lhe, e sinto vontade de fazer a mesma coisa. Pelo menos eu não mostro como ele faz.

— Hey, baby. Eu acho que nós não nos conhecemos. Sou Jasper. — Seu amigo anda até mim.

Reviro os olhos, mas Edward responde antes que eu possa. — Para trás, Jasper.

— Desculpe, cara. Não sabia que ela era sua namorada.

Abro a boca para dizer que eu não sou, mas depois lembro que sou. Bem, que eu deveria ser. Eu penso.

— Machista, não? — É o que eu decido dizer.

Jasper sorri e Edward anda até nós novamente. — Agora não. — Ele balança a cabeça e seu cabelo loiro cai na frente de seus olhos. Edward afasta-o e fala com seu amigo. — Eu tenho que dar o fora daqui. Você está bem? Vai embora? Eu preciso ter uma conversa com a Princesa.

Ele vai me deixar louca. Dirijo-me a ele. — Pare de me chamar assim! — Quando eu tento dar um passo, meu calcanhar pega na calçada e eu voo para frente. Edward me pega, o estúpido braço tatuado me segurando apertado. Eu me afasto.

—Tudo bem. — diz ele. — A Princesa bêbada e eu precisamos ter uma conversa.

Jasper começa a rir e eu estou ficando seriamente chateada aqui. — É rude rir das pessoas. — Para Edward: — Você é sempre um idiota?

— Não. Há apenas algo sobre você que o traz em mim.

Eu ergo minha sobrancelha para ele.

— Você está certa. Eu menti. Eu sou sempre um idiota.

Jasper salta dentro. — Eu odeio quebrar as preliminares que vocês têm em curso, mas eu estou fora. Eu prefiro a festa na minha própria casa com a minha própria merda. Você volta para casa? — Ele olha para mim. — Sozinho? Tânia mandou uma mensagem, mas se você quiser, eu vou dizer a ela que você está tomado agora.

Posso dizer que Jasper está dando a Edward um momento difícil, e Edward não está feliz com isso. Ainda assim... — Quem é Tânia? Você disse que não tinha uma namorada!

E revira os olhos.

É isso aí. Eu estou acima disso. Eu não preciso dele. Eu posso encontrar alguém. Eu me dirijo para frente da casa. Edward está bem atrás de mim, mas eu estou tentando ignorá-lo quando percebo. — Merda. Eu não tenho o meu carro. Eu preciso encontrar a minha... — Eu realmente não estou certa de que posso chamar Rose de minha amiga ainda.

— Venha comigo. Vou levar você de volta.

— Eu tenho certeza que você acabou de me mandar fazer alguma coisa. Você vai conseguir chegar muito mais longe se me perguntar.

Edward balança a cabeça. Eu reparo que ele tem uma covinha. Ela o faz parecer jovem... Doce. Muito ruim que eu sei a verdade. Mas ele é uma contradição, esse cara – todo tatuagens, as roupas que dizem que não dá a mínima e boca rude com o rosto de menino da casa ao lado.

— Se você quer uma carona, você precisa vir comigo. Se você quiser falar sobre este jogo estúpido que você quer jogar com seu ex, você precisa vir comigo. Se você não fizer isso, eu vou embora. Tem sido um mau dia, princesa.

Dia ruim. Sim, eu posso entender isso. Não é como se eu planejasse compartilhar isso com ele, embora. Outra onda de tontura me bate. — Tudo bem, eu vou, mas é porque eu preciso de uma carona de volta para o meu dormitório. Não que eu queira ir a qualquer lugar com você.

— Huh. É engraçado. Parece-me que você quer entrar na minha calça. — Cortei-lhe com um olhar sujo, mas ele continuou. — Ou pelo menos é o que você quer que as pessoas pensem.

— Não, eu quero que eles pensem que eu já estou lá. Na verdade, eu quero que eles pensem que você está na minha, porque não há nenhum outro lugar que você gostaria de estar. Não pense que você vai realmente dar uma olhada nos produtos, porque isso não está acontecendo. Agora... Qual o caminho para o seu carro?

Eu sou toda a conversa. Dentro de mim eu estou encolhendo, ouvindo as palavras de James, mas se alguém sabe como jogar o jogo, sou eu.

Nunca é uma boa ideia beber com o estômago vazio. Adicione a isso a emoção de uma briga com o seu ex, só para ter o seu namorado falso salvando o dia, e depois a carona bastante acidentada em seu carro, e seu estômago estará acabado.

Náuseas se espalham por mim toda. Edward está silencioso ao meu lado. Isto é tão louco. Eu nunca tinha compreendido por que as meninas vão para aqueles fechados e irritados meninos maus. Não é que eu estou indo para ele, mas eu me amarrei a ele e ele não é meu tipo de homem. Eu vi o que acontece quando as mulheres deixam homens como Edward em suas vidas e não acaba bem. Ainda bem que eu o odeio.

Edward atinge um buraco na estrada, direto. Eu juro que fez algo disparar no meu estômago e quase saiu da minha boca. — Você está fazendo isso de propósito?

— Não. — É tudo o que ele diz.

Eu já tinha lhe dado instruções para meu dormitório, então ele parou na frente dos parques. — Como isso vai funcionar, Princesa?

— Eu posso te dizer agora que não vai funcionar se você não parar de me chamar assim. Meu nome é Isabella. Use-o. James sabe que eu odiaria um nome como esse. — Ele arruinou minha chance de conto de fadas. De fingir que a menina que vivia com a mãe não era eu.

Edward geme. — Vamos começar a descobrir. Eu preciso saber o que você espera e quanto eu vou receber por isso.

Eu ofereço-lhe algumas centenas de dólares, que ele aceita. Estou surpresa por ele não pedir mais. Nós decidimos quantas vezes ele precisa ser visto comigo e o tipo de coisas que eu esperava que ele fizesse (demonstrações públicas de afeto apenas, e algumas flores e outras coisas).

— Nós não queremos que esse relacionamento vá por muito tempo, porque eu provavelmente vou ficar louca. Estou pensando em três semanas e eu termino com você. — Eu sorrio para ele.

— Você se importa demais com o que as pessoas pensam. Eu não poderia dar a mínima para quem termina com quem, e duas semanas, no máximo.

— Tudo bem. — Eu digo com os dentes apertados. Estou começando a me perguntar se isso vai valer à pena. — E não é que eu me importo com o que as pessoas pensam sobre isso...

— Isso o quê? Não pode lidar com uma mancha em sua reputação? Utilizou- o para estar no topo do mundo na escola e agora você percebe que nada disso importa? Não pode lidar com não ter uma vida perfeita? Pensa que você é boa demais...

Suas palavras são de repente demais. Eu não sei se é como a minha vida parece de cabeça para baixo; não sei se é o álcool ou o que, mas eu não posso manter minha boca fechada.

— Você não sabe nada sobre mim então pare de fingir que sabe! Eu não sou perfeita e eu nunca fui! Eu era a típica garotinha com a mãe ausente que preferia festas do que cuidar de mim. Então, ela me deixou em minha tia e meu tio um dia e nunca mais voltou. Pense o que quiser de mim, mas saiba que tudo não foi perfeito para mim. É tudo uma grande mentira!

Meu peito começa a apertar. É difícil respirar. Minha cabeça pesa e as tonturas batem novamente, exceto que é mais do que tontura por bebida. Meus dedos fazem as suas coisas com o punho que não podem parar. Puta merda. Eu não posso ter um ataque de pânico na frente dele. Não posso ser tão fraca. Não depois do que eu apenas verbalmente vomitei para ele. Por que eu disse isso?

Eu me impulsiono para fora do carro e bato a porta atrás de mim. Eu ouço outra porta bater, mas é quase como um eco. Por favor, não deixe que ele me siga. Por favor, não deixe ninguém sair.

Por que não posso manter a compostura?

— Isabella. — Ele chama depois de mim, mas eu continuo andando. Estou indo para a rua, não tenho ideia para onde estou indo, mas eu tenho que sair daqui antes que eu quebre.

— Isabella. Devagar.

— Me deixe em paz. — Eu consigo dizer, mas continuo. Eu não vou deixar ele me ver assim.

— Tudo bem, eu vou dizer isso enquanto estamos andando então... Então o que? Então o que se sua mãe lhe deixou?

Isto me faz congelar na minha trajetória. De repente, eu não me importo se eu posso respirar mais. Eu chicoteio ao redor para encará-lo. — Então o que?

Você realmente é um idiota! — Eu coloco minhas mãos contra o seu peito e empurro. Forte. — Eu mudei de ideia. Não vou fazer isso com você.

Eu o ouço murmurar um "porra", mas não me importo. Eu estou cansada de jogar este jogo com ele. Dou dois passos para longe quando ele fala novamente. — Minha mãe está morrendo. Eu vejo isso todo dia, porra. Eu a vejo definhar mais e mais sabendo que muito em breve ela vai embora.

Eu quero me mover... Continuar a ir embora, mas eu não posso. É como ele se ele estivesse despojado. Toda a raiva e arrogância estão desaparecidas de sua voz, substituídas pela dor.

Eu não posso me fazer virar para encará-lo, mas ainda digo: — E você lida com isso sendo um idiota. Eu lido do meu jeito. Um não é melhor que o outro.

— É isso o que você está fazendo? Lidando com isso, tentando provar que ninguém pode deixar você? Que você sempre segue em frente e que você é melhor do que eles?

Parte de mim quer desligar. Negar o que ele diz, porque rapidamente ele me vê como exatamente quem eu sou. Eu não sei como me sinto sobre isso.

Finalmente eu me viro. Estamos perto da rua, no outro extremo do estacionamento. Há uma luz acima de nós, mas a noite é escura. É como se todo o álcool tivesse deixado meu sistema. A ansiedade também. Eu não tenho em mim a capacidade de sentir muito agora. — Assim como você tenta e se mostra sem emoções. Você não sente nada. Como se você odiasse o mundo.

É estranho, ter esta conversa sobre aparências com ele. Esse cara que eu não conheço... e realmente não gosto, mas estou deixando ele me ver nua - aqueles lugares escuros escondidos dentro de mim que eu nunca mostrei antes. — Você vai contar para alguém? — Eu tento olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Não. O negócio é seu. Não meu. — Edward suspira. — Eu não sou fácil de conviver. Você está pedindo por umas longas duas semanas, Princesa.

— Eu não sou fácil de conviver também e eu lhe disse que não sou sua princesa.

— Eu preciso do dinheiro.

— Eu preciso... disso. — Preciso salvar a cara. Preciso mostrar que posso seguir em frente.

Ele balança a cabeça e esfrega a mão esquerda para cima e para baixo do braço oposto. O tatuado.

Em seguida, ele faz a coisa mais estranha. Edward sorri. Eu tenho certeza que é falso e é provavelmente o que ele usa para pegar garotas na cama, mas é tão fora de lugar aqui que eu não posso evitar estudá-lo.

— Então vamos lá, querida. Que tipo de namorado eu seria se não tivesse certeza de que minha garota chegou a seu quarto bem?

**Esses dois juntos vão dar muito o que falar! Quem diria que o James e o Edward já andaram trocando farpas antes! **

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Christye-Lupin: **A Bella tem muita coisa no passado dela. Te adianto que as crises dela não param por aí. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Menina, olha a safadeza! Elas realmente estão juntas mas quase não vamos ver elas por aqui. Bjos

**Bah83: **Estava sentindo sua falta por aqui flor. Você dizia que minha fic só tinha Bella em modo vaca, aqui vemos ela bem frágil. Bjos

**nicole2712: **Ele é muito quente. Parece que ela faz sucesso por aqui.

**Gente, hoje capítulo não saiu tão grande como os outros porque cheguei mega cansada já que fui no cinema com a minha best. Assistimos Em Chamas e adorei o filme, estou super ansiosa pelo próximo. Segunda tem capítulo novo e vou tentar compensar por ter feito o de hoje um pouco menor. Será que já posso começar a cobrar os reviews? Bjos flores e até segunda.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Nyrae Dawn. A mim só cabe a adaptação.**

**Edward**

Eu me sinto com um babaca, que não é geralmente algo que eu me deixo preocupar. Há coisas muito mais importantes em que pensar do que ferir a sensibilidade delicada de alguém, mas quando essa menina admitiu aquilo sobre a mãe dela e eu reagi como sempre faço, me senti como merda.

Ainda me sinto como merda.

Mas eu ainda não posso acreditar que estou fazendo isso. Me irrita que eu tenha que fazer. Depois que a mamãe passou a vida tentando cuidar de todos, ela tem que morrer e ainda se preocupar em como ela vai pagar o aluguel.

E aqui estou, praticamente me vendendo, chamando uma trégua com esta menina e fingindo ser seu cara. Deixo escapar uma pequena risada.

— O que? — Ela pergunta.

— Eu estava pensando que isso é uma merda de farsa que estamos jogando.

Ela ignora isso, mas diz: — Quem é Tânia? Eu não posso fazer isso se você está com alguém.

— Eu não estou. No caso de você não perceber, eu não sou realmente o tipo que namora. Nós transamos. Nós transamos quando queremos, mas nenhum de nós quer nada sério. Não há anexos.

— Será que ela vai ser um problema?

Eu balanço minha cabeça, embora ela não estivesse olhando para mim. — Não, mas eu vou dizer a ela o que está acontecendo...

— Não! Você não pode dizer a ninguém...

— Que eu estou me vendendo para você?

— Ugh. Você não está. Não é real. Não é como se alguma coisa realmente fosse acontecer entre nós. — Ela diz isso com um sorriso de escárnio.

— Acredite em mim. Eu não quero você também. Você é malditamente de alta manutenção.

— Eu não sou!

— E eu não vou lá com você. Estou cansado, irritado e cansado de brigas. Vamos apenas chegar dentro para que eu possa ir. — Vão ser umas longas duas semanas.

— Tudo bem. Que seja.

Chegamos até seu prédio e eu abro a porta para ela. Ela ergue a cabeça para mim, mas depois a balança. — O quê? Acha que eu sou um merda de homem de Neandertal que não sabe como tratar uma garota?

— Não. Neandertal têm bocas melhores do que a sua.

Uma risada salta para fora da minha boca, me surpreendendo. Eu nem me lembro a última vez que eu ri e isso me sobressalta. De repente eu quero fazer a mesma coisa com ela. Vamos ver como ela se sente ao balançar naquele penhasco.

Viro-me e a encaro, avançando em direção a Isabella em vez da porta. Ela recua e eu sigo em frente. Quando ela atinge a parede, eu continuo. Minhas mãos na parede, uma de cada lado da sua cabeça. Ela suga uma respiração rápida e eu vacilo um pouco, antes de pegar a mim mesmo. Mais perto... Eu me inclino mais perto até que meus lábios estão bem próximos ao seu ouvido. Ela cheira um pouco como o álcool, mas também como uma espécie de perfume.

— Eu acho que você gostaria da minha boca, Princesa. Eu nunca tive nenhuma reclamação. Eu prometo que vai fazer você se sentir bem.

Ela suspira e de repente eu quero continuar com a minha ameaça. Eu quero sugar o lóbulo da sua orelha em minha boca. Beijar o local atrás dele para ver se ele dirige seu lado selvagem.

— Edward...

— Sim, — Eu inalo. Porra, ela é meio sexy. Eu sinto o corpo dela contra o meu e quero mais.

— Se você não se afastar de mim agora, sua boca será a única coisa que restará a você para fazer as meninas se sentirem bem.

Suas palavras me tiram de qualquer transe que eu estava tendo. Não, eu não estou indo para lá com essa garota, mas estou indo para me divertir com ela. — Por quê? Você está com medo que não será capaz de manter suas mãos longe de mim? Pode querer que isto seja um pouco mais do que um jogo?

Eu sinto sua respiração contra meu rosto. Meu pau reage a quão perto ela está, mas eu ainda não estou me movendo longe.

— Isso geralmente funciona em meninas? — Sua voz é mais áspera do que era antes.

— Está funcionando agora.

Ela faz um barulho quase gemido e eu sei que a tenho. _Ela me quer_ - Isabella me empurra para fora do caminho, me pegando de surpresa. Virando, ela vomita em todo o chão.

— Porra. — Eu corro a mão pelo meu cabelo. Como no inferno uma menina pode parecer bem um minuto e estar vomitando no próximo? — Você pode andar?

Isabella me olha de sua posição curvada, revira os olhos e diz: — É claro que eu posso andar. — Ela se levanta e ajeita a roupa. Eu tenho que dar crédito a ela por tentar, mas ela faz dois passos antes de segurar a parede.

Eu deveria sair. Não tenho tempo para isso e, mais importante, eu não quero lidar com isso, mas eu dou um passo para ela. — Coloque seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e não discuta ou eu vou embora.

Ela faz o que eu digo e eu a levanto em meus braços. Nós andamos dentro e não vamos muito longe antes de gritos de meninas.

— Você vai ter problemas por estar aqui. Você tem sorte que elas não estão na mesa.

Com certeza há uma mesa enorme lá. Foda-se. Esqueci-me de todas as regras do dormitório.

— Não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa ajudá-la a subir? Ela gosta de mim para ajudá-la a se despir. — eu provoco.

— Idiota. — Princesa murmura.

As outras garotas riem.

— Não há nada que eu possa fazer?

— Eu estou bem, posso fazer isso. — A Princesa diz.

A menina que está lá interrompe. — Eu vou ajudá-la. — Mas ela está olhando para mim o tempo todo.

Concordo com a cabeça para ela e pisco. Vendo um bloco de papel sobre a mesa eu pego um pedaço e uma caneta.

Eu começo a escrever seu nome, mas risco. Se eu vou jogar este jogo, eu vou fazê-lo direito.

_Baby, _

_Ligue para mim. _

_Edward. _

Deixo o meu número abaixo do meu nome. Enfio o papel em sua mão. Eu fico lá vendo enquanto a garota ajuda Isabella no corredor. Eu vejo até que elas se vão.

**~~x~~**

Em que merda eu fui me meter?

A casa está cheia quando eu chego. Eu penso sobre ficar na festa, mas estou acabado. Acho Tânia, tiro-a de cima de mim, e lhe digo que estou com alguém agora. Ela ri, porque ela sabe que eu não faço a coisa de namoro, mas eu deixo por isso mesmo. Eu fiz a minha parte.

Estou na cama cerca de uma hora depois quando o meu celular toca. Eu não conheço o número, mas eu pego de qualquer maneira. — Sim?

— Ei...

É Isabella.

— Telefonemas durante toda a noite fazem parte do show?

Ela soa meio dormindo e novamente me sinto como a merda por ser um idiota.

— Obrigada... Eu só queria dizer obrigada. Por tudo. E te dar certeza que alguém me ajudou a entrar.

Suas palavras me chocam como o inferno. Será que esta pseudo-princesa realmente sente que ela vai ser sempre abandonada? Que ela tem que se apegar a essa imagem para se fazer algo que vale a pena? É fodido.

Mas eu não me importo, também. Eu não gosto mesmo da menina. Eu tenho essa merda de promessa estúpida que eu fiz caindo em cima de mim e uma mãe que está morrendo. Isso é que é importante.

— Vai custar-lhe extra.

Eu não sei nem se ela me ouviu, porque a linha está muda.

**Isabella**

Eu me sinto como merda. É louco como você pode beber e pensar que você está bem até que de repente não está bem. Quando Edward chegou perto, de repente eu não estava bem mais.

Todos esses músculos vigorosos e as tatuagens íntimas e tribais lá para eu dissecar. A aspereza de sua voz. Em todas as vezes que eu estive quente e pesada com James, ele nunca soou assim e com Edward, nem estávamos fazendo nada. Lembro-me de mamãe me dizendo que há algo em uma voz de homem... Na inflexão, ou como ele fala com você ou sobre você que diz muito. Eu nunca pensei sobre isso até agora e eu não posso evitar me perguntar o que a voz de Edward quis dizer.

Além do fato de que ele estava excitado. Sim, eu senti isso também, bem antes de eu me perder.

Eu saio da cama e escovo os dentes. Nenhum ponto em ficar deitada o dia pensando em algo que não importa.

Porque ele não o faz. Não importa, eu quero dizer.

Só para provar isso eu pego meu telefone e o chamo usando o número no papel que ele me deu. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quão cedo suas aulas são, mas as minhas começam em breve e se ele vai fazer isso, eu preciso que ele faça bem.

— O que? — Sua voz está ainda mais rouca do que ontem à noite.

— Isso não é maneira de falar com o amor de sua vida.

— Eu não sou uma pessoa da manhã, Prin... Isabella. Cuspa o que quer antes que desligue na sua cara do jeito que você fez para mim na noite passada.

Desligar na cara dele? Oh merda. Eu o liguei ontem à noite. Eu não posso acreditar que esqueci isso. Por que eu fiz isso?

— Tic-Tac — diz ele, como fez no primeiro dia que nos conhecemos. Estou prestes a chamá-lo de idiota novamente, mas eu não tenho tempo agora.

— Que horas são as suas aulas? Eu preciso que você me encontre às 10h40. James e a ruiva estão nessa classe de modo que seria legal se você me pegasse.

— Seria? — Ele soa meio sem fôlego.

— O que você está fazendo? Por que você soa assim?

Há uma pausa do outro lado da linha, antes de ele dizer...: — Você já pensou que você me pegou no meio de alguma coisa? Você sabe como os caras estão na parte da manhã, e já que me fez ficar excitado e seco na última...

— Edward! Oh, meu Deus. Você é nojento. Eu juro que você é a pessoa mais nojenta que eu já conheci. — Eu estou tentando gritar sobre sua risada. É a primeira vez que eu o ouço realmente deixando se levar.

— Você perguntou. — Ele diz sem desculpas. Tenho certeza de que ele está mentindo. Tenho certeza. Ele tem que estar, né?

— Eu te odeio.

— De volta a você. Então, onde você precisa de mim para desfilar e mostrá- la? Eu tenho outras coisas para fazer hoje.

Eu digo a ele que classe eu estarei e ele concorda em me encontrar.

Tempos depois de desligar, eu ainda tenho a voz rouca em minha mente. Até mesmo algumas imagens dele fazendo exatamente o que ele disse que estava fazendo. O que contribui para uma boa imagem, mas eu preciso encontrar uma maneira de chutar isso para fora da minha mente.

Depois de correr pelo corredor para tomar banho, me visto em uma saia, um top, e outra camisa por cima que cai em um dos ombros. Deixo meu cabelo para baixo, coloco um par de saltos para me dar altura e vou para a aula.

Não, não é a melhor roupa para vestir para a escola, mas funciona.

No segundo que eu entro na grande sala oval, vejo James. Ele me olha de cima a baixo, seus olhos se estreitam. Eu dou-lhe o meu melhor sorriso. James dá um passo em minha direção quando o professor entra e começa a falar.

Eu sinto seus olhos em minhas costas toda a aula. _Tome isso, James. Isto é o que você ganha por me atirar para longe. _

"_Eu não sou o primeiro a pensar assim também."_ Eu tento bloquear suas palavras. Assim que termina a classe, eu dirijo para a porta.

— Bella! Espere! — James grita atrás de mim, mas eu continuo indo. Edward, é melhor estar do lado de fora desta porta agora.

É. Melhor. Estar.

— Eu não tenho tempo, James. — Eu digo sobre meu ombro. Entrando no corredor ocupado, eu olho em volta. Claro. Edward não está aqui.

— Bella. — Ele agarra meu pulso. — Eu só quero falar.

A ruiva tem os braços cruzados, mas ela está de pé a poucos metros de distância de nós. Parte de mim quer se vangloriar, mas eu estou muito irritada.

— Eu tenho certeza que você não tem o direito de me agarrar. — Eu o tive me agarrando contra a minha vontade antes e eu não vou deixar isso acontecer novamente. Eu puxo minha mão longe.

— Desculpe, desculpe. Você está certa. Eu estou preocupado com você, Isabella. Aquele cara? Ele é instável. Ele seriamente nos atacou quando estávamos fora uma noite. Você não está sendo você mesma e eu quero ter certeza de que está tudo bem.

Sua voz está doce. É a voz que ele usa para obter o seu objetivo. Eu já ouvi isso um milhão de vezes, exceto que costumava ser ele a usá-la em outras pessoas e não em mim.

Isso me lembra o que isso tudo é. James está acostumado a ter seu objetivo. Ganhar. Ele nunca esperava que eu fosse embora. Ele queria ter seu bolo e comê-lo. E foder por trás com a ruiva, mas me ter no braço. Não vai acontecer.

Então eu jogo o jogo também. — Estou mais do que bem, na verdade. Edward... Ele... — Eu uso a mesma falsidade sobre ele, como se eu estivesse tão encantada com Edward que eu não consigo encontrar as palavras para explicá-lo quando realmente eu quero usar algumas palavras que não iriam ajudar a minha situação.

— Você vai se machucar. Ele está te usando para entrar em suas calças.

Agora, isso me irritou. — Desculpe-me? Você é o único que...

— Esta é a segunda vez que eu pego você brincando com a minha garota, Garoto Bonito. Eu não vou deixá-lo ir uma terceira vez.

Eu não posso acreditar, mas eu realmente exalo um suspiro de alívio ao ouvir o som da voz de Edward. Ele me puxa na frente dele, e coloca as mãos na minha cintura. Sob a minha camisa. Elas são quentes contra minha pele. — Hey. Desculpe o atraso. — Ele se inclina para frente e pressiona seus lábios no meu pescoço e puta merda, eu tremo. Ele é bom nisso.

— E-ei. — Ugh. Por que minha voz está quebrando? Eu preciso me recompor.

— Você terminou aqui, certo? Eu realmente quero estar com você sozinho. — Ele beija o meu pescoço novamente. Até mesmo mordisca um pouco e do nada eu rio. Okay. Eu preciso relaxar e não me lembro de ter dito a ele que ele poderia me beijar, mas não há nenhuma maneira de eu pará-lo agora.

James está apenas nos observando, os olhos arregalados. Fogo queima neles, e eu sei que ele quer explodir, mas eu também sei que ele está provavelmente com medo de Edward. Isso não poderia ser mais perfeito. — Sim. Eu definitivamente estou pronta.

— Falo com você mais tarde, Garoto Bonito. — Ouço o sorriso na voz de Edward. Ele trava nossas mãos juntas, e nós caminhamos, enquanto eu tento ignorar as agulhas atirando em torno de meu estômago.

**Edward**

No segundo que saímos, eu solto a mão dela. Eu não sou um verdadeiro tipo-de-cara-que-segura-mão, especialmente quando eu não estou realmente ficando com a menina. O beijo? Isso eu posso lidar, mas o resto é muito brincar- através-das-flores para o meu gosto.

— O que foi isso? — Isabella pergunta, sua boca franzida.

— Isso foi fazer o idiota com ciúmes, como você está me pagando para fazer.

— Você não tem que realmente me beijar.

Eu olho para ela. Será que machucaria mostrar um pouco de apreço? — Você só está chateada que gostou.

— Devemos ir para a cafeteria. Vai ser bom para nós fazermos uma aparição juntos.

— Escolhendo ignorar o que eu disse para você? E se eu tiver uma classe? Ou você?

Ela balança a cabeça. — Eu tenho uma pequena pausa antes da minha próxima. Você?

Pela primeira vez desde que chegou do lado de fora, ela olha para mim. Cristo, ela é linda. Isto seria um inferno inteiro muito mais fácil se ela não fosse.

Ela tem estes lábios pequenos e carnudos que eu quero morder e chupar na minha boca.

— Você está me encarando?

Foda-se. Eu fui pego. — Você tem que perguntar? Você sabe como você parece.

Isso faz com que ela tropece. Eu tento pegá-la, mas ela o faz sozinha. — Eu...

Balanço minha cabeça. — Eu não minto, Isabella. Eu digo como é. Os únicos jogos aqui são os que você está me pagando para jogar em torno de todos os outros.

— Podemos ir tomar um café agora? — Ela está lutando contra um sorriso, o que, honestamente, faz ela mais sexy. Pena que ela me deixa louco.

— Qualquer coisa que você quiser, Princesa Isabella. — Eu não sei por que isso, mas eu não consigo parar de provocar essa garota. Ela tanto me irrita e me faz sentir travesso ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu pensei que você ia parar de me chamar assim?

— Eu pensei que você ia parar de agir como uma princesa?

Ela suspira e pela primeira vez eu me pergunto se essa coisa toda está cansando-a mais do que eu pensei. — Por que as nossas tréguas não duram muito tempo? — Ela pergunta.

— Eu acho que nós somos especiais assim. — Mais uma vez, eu me sinto como um idiota. Eu não sei por que estou preocupado com isso. Estaremos indo em caminhos separados em breve.

— Vamos apenas buscar café para que você possa me exibir. — Ela diz.

Nós caminhamos para a cafeteria em que eu a vi pela primeira vez. Quando entramos, eu pergunto o que ela quer e digo que ela poderia se sentar enquanto eu peço. Um bom cãozinho de colo estou me tornando.

Isabella sorri para mim. Poucos minutos depois, estou à mesa com as bebidas e me sento.

— Então... — ela está obviamente procurando por algo a dizer. Em vez de salvá-la, eu me sento para ver o que ela vai inventar. — Classes. Você nunca respondeu sobre as aulas.

— Eu estou bem até mais tarde hoje.

— Quantos anos você tem?

— Você não deveria já saber disso, já que estamos dormindo juntos? — Eu pisco para ela.

— Você sabe o que? Não importa. Eu esqueci o quão grande idiota você é.

Eu suspiro. O que há com essa mulher? — Vinte e um. Você?

— Dezenove. Curso?

— Eu ainda estou trabalhando isso.

Ela enruga seu nariz e seus olhos riscam ao redor da sala. — Você não é um júnior?

— Por que você faz isso? — Eu mudo de assunto. E tecnicamente eu deveria ser um sênior.

— Fazer o quê?

— Olhar ao seu redor, como se... Como se você estivesse sempre de varredura para ver quem está por perto para saber se você precisa impressionar alguém ou não.

Ela estreita seus olhos escuros e inclina a cabeça. Será que ela realmente não sabe que faz isso?

— Ah. Eu os conheço. Eles são amigos de James. — Isabella atinge outro lado da mesa e pega a minha mão. Isto é tão ridículo. Eu não posso acreditar que concordei em jogar este jogo com ela. Eu não gosto de ser usado e não gosto de pessoas falsas.

— Eu tenho que usar o banheiro. Estarei de volta. — Levantando, vou para o banheiro. Os amigos do babaca me olham e me pergunto quando nós revertemos para o ensino médio.

Depois de eu estar pronto, eu vejo Isabella sentada ali com os braços cruzados. — O que aconteceu? — Eu olho para seus amigos, mas eles não estão prestando atenção em nós.

— Nada. Vamos embora.

Encolhendo os ombros, eu pego meu celular fora da mesa. Dando uma olhada rápida em minhas mensagens vejo que alguém precisa de uma encomenda. Eu poderia ir para casa andando, mas isso vai demorar muito tempo, então eu digo: — Eu moro fora do campus. Eu preciso de uma carona para casa. — Meu carro não iria funcionar esta manhã, então Jasper levou-me.

— O que seja.

Eu sigo a princesa ao seu dormitório, perguntando o que se arrastou até seu rabo enquanto eu estava fora. Ela caminha até um Honda Accord, que não é o que eu esperava dela. Eu teria pensado que ela iria conduzir algo mais chamativo.

Eu lhe dou instruções para minha casa de merda. Não leva muito tempo para chegar lá e ela é silenciosa, o tempo todo. Quando ela para, eu posso dizer que ela quer dizer alguma coisa. — Fala logo, Isabella. Eu estou com pressa aqui.

— Você é um traficante de drogas.

Foda-se. — Você sabe, nós não estamos realmente em um relacionamento, de modo que você não precisa jogar a carta da namorada controladora, olhando através de minhas mensagens. — Meu corpo inteiro se esquenta. Meu coração está de repente indo a um milhão de quilômetros por hora. Quem diabos ela pensa que é?

— Eu não quis ver intencionalmente, mas o seu telefone se iluminou quando a mensagem chegou e eu dei uma olhada.

— Ele com certeza não disse do que se tratava, então como você sabe?

— Eu apenas sei. Arruíne a sua vida ou não, eu não me importo. Não é o meu negócio, mas se estamos fazendo isso, você tem que mantê-lo longe de mim. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com essa merda.

Todo meu corpo fica tenso. — Porque, obviamente, eu estou fazendo isso porque gosto. Eu sou o cara com tatuagens que mora em um pedaço de merda de casa e entra em brigas com meninos de fraternidade. Obviamente significa que eu vendo drogas porque eu quero.

Eu mal posso ouvir através da batida nos meus ouvidos. Eu empurro a porta aberta, saio e bato a porta. A janela está para baixo assim eu me abaixo. — Nem tudo é sempre preto e branco, Princesa. Às vezes temos que fazer coisas porque não há outra escolha. Talvez você devesse pensar nisso antes de esnobar o nariz para mim.

Sem outra palavra, eu vou embora.

**O que acharam do capítulo? Esse James me dá uma vontade de dar um catiripapo nele! Morri de rir quando o Edward estava crente que ela ia beijar ele. Capítulo que vem temos uma mega revelação sobre a mãe da Bella.**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Christye-Lupin: **O cuidado entre eles vai aumentar a partir de agora, eles fazem bem um ao outro. Bjos

**nicole2712: **Digamos que você está na pista certa, mas isso só vai se afirmado mais pra frente. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Calma que eles ainda vão chegar as vias de fatos. Sem tarar o Edward hoje? Bjos

**BabiS: **Realmente sentir sua falta por aqui flor. Vai ser uma fic bem grandinha, acho que vai ter mais de 20 capítulos. Eu estou emendando alguns capítulos já que o livro tem bastante capítulo, uns 36. Realmente não sei quantos capítulos irá ter, mas te garanto que short-fic não é. O beijo vai ser capítulo que vem, mas não vai ser do jeito que você pensando, tipo super romântico. Já reparou que nos seus reviews você sempre tenta me fazer revelar algo sobre a fic? Bjos

**Gente o próximo capítulo deve vim quarta-feira, então comentem muito! Eu ainda não vou cobrar os reviews porque estou tendo até uma quantidade de boa de reviews que bem que podia aumentar. Enfim, bjos e até breve.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! Nesse capítulo temos a revelação sobre o que aconteceu com a mão da Bella e o tão esperando beijo do casal!**

**Isabella**

Já se passaram dois dias desde que eu falei com Edward e eu ainda estou pensando sobre ele. Eu não deveria estar. Não é como se o conhecesse muito bem. Não é como se essa farsa estúpida que está acontecendo realmente estivesse me fazendo sentir melhor. Mas eu estou pensando sobre o último dia no carro.

E pensando sobre o quão grande cadela eu fui.

É óbvio que ele precisa do dinheiro. É por isso que ele concordou com a minha estúpida ideia de namoro. E eu sei que a mãe dele está morrendo. _Morrendo_. Eu poderia dizer pelo som de sua voz, quando ele me disse, o quanto isso lhe afeta. Foi da mesma forma que ele falou para mim quando disse que não tinha outra escolha. Estou assumindo que isso significa que o dinheiro que ele está recebendo de alguma forma vai ajudar sua mãe.

Ele está lutando com carinho por ela do jeito que eu queria que a minha mãe tivesse se importado comigo.

A porta se abre e Rose entra.

— Você ainda está deprimida? Está levando mais tempo para superar desse término do que você fez no primeiro! — Ela deita em minha cama ao meu lado. Ela é assim. Não se importa de ficar no espaço pessoal de alguém e ela age como se nós fôssemos melhores amigas ou algo assim.

— Quer falar sobre ele? — Ela pergunta.

Se ela soubesse. — Não.

— Tem certeza? — Seu rabo de cavalo rosa voa em torno enquanto dela se vira.

— Sim... Eu tenho certeza que você quer sair com sua... namorada ou algo assim.

Rose faz uma cara como se eu a tivesse decepcionado. Bem-vinda ao clube, eu quero dizer a ela.

— Um dia desses, você vai ter que encontrar alguém para ser verdadeira, Isabella.

Eu não tenho tempo para responder. Quando ela está saindo, meu celular toca. Eu me atrapalho com ele, não tenho certeza de quem eu estou esperando que seja, quando eu vejo que é minha tia. — Olá.

— Oi, Isabella. Como você está? — Há uma ligeira emoção em sua voz.

— Eu estou bem. O que há de errado?

— É o fim de semana. Eu queria ver se você volta para casa. Eu pensei que poderíamos passar algum tempo juntas.

Meu coração acelera. A voz dela está estranha.

— Ou eu poderia ir para você. Nós podemos conseguir um quarto... sair juntas. O que acha disso?

Parece que algo está seriamente errado. Eu luto para engolir a bola na minha garganta.

— Não... Não. Eu vou voltar para casa. Eu preciso sair de qualquer maneira.

— Ok, querida... Eu te amo.

— Eu também. — Não perco tempo para pegar roupa. Eu tenho algumas em casa. Bolsa e celular na mão, eu estou fora da porta.

Algo está errado. Eu sei até os ossos da medula. Minha mente folheia tudo de ruim: minha tia e meu tio se divorciando, alguém doente. Eu não gosto de qualquer uma das opções que espremem seu caminho em meu subconsciente. Sue e Charlie são estáveis. A única estabilidade que eu já conheci.

Só me leva 45 minutos para fazer a hora de carro. Eu vejo as cortinas se movendo quando eu estaciono na garagem. Isto faz o meu intestino afundar ainda mais. Eu não sei como eu aparento estar tão calma.

— Isso foi rápido. — Tia Sue emplastra um sorriso falso no rosto.

— O que há de errado?

Meu tio sai da cozinha. Ele é o típico viciado em trabalho rico - sempre ocupado, mas ele está aqui. Por que ele está aqui?

Meu celular desliza para fora da minha mão suada e bate no chão.

Tia Sue tenta sorrir para mim de novo, mas ela não consegue fazê-lo. Curvando-se, ela pega o meu telefone.

— Só me diga. — Eu caio no sofá. Os olhos de Sue brilham antes de uma lágrima deslizar para fora. Cada um deles senta em um lado meu. Receio que o meu coração vai explodir no meu peito.

Minha tia pega a minha mão. Está tremendo. Ou talvez seja a dela. Ou ambas as nossas. Eu pareço quase exatamente como ela – ela e minha mãe, mas há uma tristeza ali que eu nunca vi antes.

— Tivemos uma visita da polícia hoje.

_Oh, meu Deus_. Eles tinham encontrado a minha mãe. Ela deve estar na cadeia. Ela estava trancada todos esses anos? Não, isso é impossível. Se ela estivesse, eu saberia. Documentos foram arquivados quando ela saiu. Tudo é oficial e no registro.

— Tudo bem... Onde está ela? — Eu não sei no que a emoção se concentra: Raiva ou dor.

Sue começa a chorar mais e meu tio assume. Ele muda o seu peso, parecendo nervoso. — Isabella... Querida. Encontraram ossos.

Minha respiração corta. Minha visão fica embaçada. Meu coração para. Ossos!

— Eles estavam lá há muito tempo, querida... Mas havia os dentes. Eles fizeram testes e... — Ele dá um passo em minha direção, mas para, como se ele não tivesse certeza.

— Quanto tempo? — _Quanto tempo, quanto tempo, quanto tempo?_

— Dez anos, — ele responde. Sue deixa escapar um soluço, mas não consigo fazer nada. Dez anos. Desde que ela saiu. Minha mãe morreu desde que ela me deixou e eu não sabia. E eu a odiava por me deixar. Odiava por algo que ela poderia não ter feito. Ou ela poderia ter. Agora eu nunca vou saber. Nunca se sabe se ela planejava nunca mais voltar ou se algo mais a tirou de mim.

Mas todo esse tempo, eu a odiei.

"_Nem tudo é sempre preto e branco, princesa."_ As palavras de Edward batem em mim.

— Sinto muito, garota. — Diz meu tio.

Minha tia, irmã da minha mãe, se apega a mim. Me puxa para um abraço e chora no meu ombro.

— _Mamãe tem algumas coisas para fazer, Isabella. Eu vou levá-la para ver a tia Sue. Você quer ver a tia Sue, não é? _

— _Não... Eu quero ficar com você. — Eu agarro-lhe a mão. Suplicante. — Sinto falta de você quando você vai. Eu vou ser boa. Eu não vou chorar dessa vez, se sairmos. Eu vou mesmo ficar sozinha em casa só para mostrar que eu posso. Eu vou ser uma garota grande. Eu não vou sair da sala de festas. Eu não vou ligar para o 911 se eu ficar com medo. Eu não vou pirar, como sempre faço. _

— _Oh, doce menina. Não chore. Você vai se divertir com a tia Sue. Você não pode ir para onde Mamãe está indo. _

_Eu envolvo meus braços ao redor da cintura dela e choro em sua barriga. Choro, porque ela está deixando a mim e eu não quero nada mais do que ir com ela. _

Ela não disse que ela estaria de volta. Aos nove anos de idade, eu a perdi. Não que ela tinha estado lá quando eu precisava dela dois anos antes.

"_Nem tudo é sempre preto e branco, princesa." _

"_Você não pode ir para onde a mamãe está indo."_

Isso pode significar que ela sabia que não estava voltando para casa... Ou que ela se esqueceu. Pode ter sido algo que ela pensou que ela não tinha que me dizer por que eu deveria saber que ela estaria de volta.

Mas eu nunca pensei nisso dessa forma. Eu a odiei.

— Você entende o que estamos dizendo? — Meu tio pergunta. Ele parece pequeno. É a primeira vez que eu consigo lembrar-me dele parecendo dessa forma e quero esquecer isso.

Eu consigo erguer-me da minha tia. Ainda não há lágrimas. Eu tenho que segurar minhas mãos para tentar mantê-las de tremer embora.

— Ela está morta. Esteve desde que ela te deixou.

Ela tinha me deixado antes por dias. Mesmo por um par de semanas. É uma desculpa para assumir o pior? Que ela tinha planejado me jogar longe e nunca olhar para trás?

— A polícia está investigando isso. Eles nos alertaram que nós provavelmente nunca saberemos o que aconteceu com ela. — A voz de Charlie é mais estável do que a minha jamais poderia esperar estar.

— Onde? — Eu consigo perguntar instável.

— Isabella... — Minha tia começa.

— Ela é velha o suficiente para saber, Sue. — Ele olha para mim, nenhum absurdo como sempre. — Wilsonville. Na floresta.

Uma cidade de distância. Ela estava indo embora? Em seu caminho para fora da cidade e ela teve um pneu furado? Alguém parou para ajudar? Será que ela entrou na floresta por vontade própria?

— Eu tenho que ir. — Meu peito se aperta, tão apertado que eu mal posso respirar. Eu arranco o meu celular de sua mão, o que é difícil porque meus dedos só querem enrolar.

— O quê! Você não pode sair. Não depois disso. Eu quero que você fique em casa, Isabella.

— Eu não posso. — Minha visão embaça novamente. Eu estou respirando dificilmente e não consigo ter ar o suficiente. Não entre em pânico. Não até você sair. — Alguém está me esperando. Eu tenho que... eu não posso. Eu preciso ir.

— Espere, querida. Não me deixe de fora. Você tem que deixar alguém entrar. — As palavras de Sue estão perto do que Rose disse. Elas me fazem sentir meu peito apertado.

Eu corro para a porta. Sue chama meu nome por trás de mim. Tanto a minha tia e tio estão de pé na porta quando eu rasgo fora da garagem. Eu só faço uma milha de distância antes de eu bater no meio-fio enquanto eu encosto. Eu quase não consigo abrir a porta antes de estar vomitando em toda a estrada.

Está escuro agora, nenhum som além da minha ânsia de vômito. _Ossos. Floresta. Nós provavelmente nunca saberemos. _

Ela estava sozinha assim? Será que alguém a surpreendeu? A levou contra a sua vontade?

Eu bato a porta, lutando contra as lágrimas. Lutando contra o pânico. Eu coloco meu carro em marcha, bato o pé e vou.

**Edward**

— Edward. Cara, aquela garota da festa está aqui para ver você. — Jasper grita através da porta do meu quarto.

Merda. Só que eu não estou no clima hoje para lidar com a Princesa. Estou um pouco surpreso. Eu não esperava vê-la novamente. Eu não sei como me sinto sobre ela estar aqui agora.

Eu abro a porta. — Eu não quis deixá-la entrar, no caso de você não estar sozinho.

— Apesar de você não se importar de deixar quem estivesse comigo saber que tem outra menina querendo me ver?

Jasper pisca. — Só porque a garota da festa parece diferente.

— O nome dela é Isabella. — Eu não sei por que diabos eu disse isso. Empurrando em torno de Jasper, eu me dirijo para a porta. — Você fechou a porta para ela? Seu filho da puta.

A risada é a sua única resposta. Eu puxo a porta aberta. Ela parece diferente do que o habitual - o cabelo dela está amarrado para trás e ela está usando shorts desbotados e uma t-shirt. Isto não se parece com o tipo de roupa que ela já deixou alguém vê-la eu não sei por que, mas faz a minha pele se sentir apertada.

— Voltou para me dar mais merda? — Pergunto, inclinando a minha mão contra o batente da porta.

— Não. Eu vim aqui para dizer que acabou. — Sua voz quebra ligeiramente.

— Merda. — Eu digo entredentes. — Vamos para o meu quarto. Eu não gosto de outras pessoas no meu negócio.

Estou surpreso quando Isabella empurra por mim. Eu ignoro a sala cheia de pessoas que assistem à medida que passamos. — Último quarto à direita. — Uma vez que estamos lá, eu fecho a porta atrás de nós.

— É realmente limpo aqui... e branco. — Ela está de costas para mim.

— O quê? Um cara como eu não pode gostar de sua merda limpa? — Eu não me importo com minha aparência, mas eu gosto de minhas coisas em ordem.

— O resto da casa estava destruída.

— Eu não tenho controle sobre o resto da casa. Embora eu duvide que você veio aqui para falar sobre meus lençóis brancos. — Eu me inclino contra a mesa antiga no meu quarto. Minha mãe pegou para mim em uma venda de quintal, toda determinada porque ela sabia que eu ia precisar de um lugar para fazer minha lição de casa.

— Eu já lhe disse o que eu vim fazer aqui. Terminou. A farsa.

Eu rio e coço a cabeça. — Sim, eu percebi isso quando você estava toda chateada comigo no outro dia e depois não me deu o meu próximo trabalho.

Deveria ser uma merda de bênção para mim, mas, por algum motivo, eu me encontro chateado com isso. — Você ainda me deve dinheiro embora. Eu joguei o seu pequeno jogo por alguns dias.

Isabella vira a cabeça para mim. Por um segundo, eu acho que ela poderia chorar, mas em vez disso ela abre sua bolsa. — Quanto você precisa, Edward? Isso é suficiente? — Ela joga um maço de dinheiro para mim. — Ou você quer o meu cartão de crédito também? — O retângulo plástico rebate a parede quando ela o joga. — Existe alguma outra coisa que eu posso te dar? O que mais você quer de mim! — ela grita.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que diabos está acontecendo aqui, mas é óbvio que algo se passa.

— Sinta-se livre para tirar tudo! — Eu esquivo de sua bolsa que voa em minha cabeça. Ela não está chorando, mas parece que ela quer. Seu peito sobe e desce com grande surtos. Torce algo em meu intestino.

— Hey. Sou eu ou nós estamos a apenas um passo para a Twilight Zone ou algo assim? — Dou um passo em direção a ela. O olhar de ódio - ou raiva, talvez ambos - em seus olhos corta através de mim. — O que há de errado? — Outro passo.

— Você quer dizer além do fato de que a minha mãe morreu, eu não sabia e eu a odiei por anos? Nada. — Ela estala, sua voz como ácido.

Essas palavras batem em mim como nada mais que ela poderia ter dito. Nada mais que alguém poderia ter dito. Meu corpo quer tencionar e distender ao mesmo tempo. — Porra. — Eu corro a mão pelo meu cabelo. — Sinto muito.

Eu não sou bom com as palavras. Eu nunca me importei com isso antes, mas neste momento, eu gostaria de saber o que dizer.

Isabella encolhe os ombros. — Não é como se você tivesse feito isso. Não pode mudar isso agora. — Outro encolher de ombros. — Então, sim. Eu a culpava por me deixar, queria provar que eu não me importava com mais ninguém me deixando de novo, quando a coisa toda era uma mentira. Desnecessário dizer, eu não preciso mais disso.

Suas palavras me irritam no sentido errado. Ela quer que elas sejam reais, mas como tudo que ela faz, elas são falsas. — Então... Você é toda difícil, então? Você vai apenas fingir que isso não é um grande negócio? Eh, eu descobri a morte da minha mãe, mas eu só vou continuar a minha vida.

— Você é um presunçoso filho da puta. — Ela tenta me bater, mas eu agarro-lhe o pulso. Como sempre, ela não se conteve. Foi um pleno soco. — Não faça isso. Você não é melhor do que eu, se escondendo por trás do fato de que você é um idiota.

— Há uma diferença, porque eu não estou em negação sobre isso. — O modo como seus olhos escuros e tristes reconhecem as minhas palavras faz alguma coisa em mim. Eu os senti... em mim. É ridículo e eu sou o último que deveria estar consolando a garota, mas eu agarro-lhe a mão e a puxo para mim. — Venha aqui.

Ela vem. Seus braços se envolvem em torno de meu pescoço e os meus vão ao redor de sua cintura. Ela parece pequena - menor do que o habitual, mas suave e feminina comprimida contra mim. — A vida é uma merda, às vezes.

Eu esperava que ela chorasse. Esperei por isso. Mãe sempre foi uma chorona. Emocional sobre as coisas, mas não há nenhuma umidade escorrendo através da minha camisa onde sua cabeça repousa sobre o meu ombro.

Sem fungado ou tremores. Apenas... Nada.

Porra, essa menina é apertadamente desligada. O que eu deveria ser grato, de forma que eu não tenho que lidar com isso. Encontro-me correndo a minha mão para cima e para baixo em suas costas embora. Seu aperto no meu pescoço aumenta, o único sinal que eu tenho de que ela está lidando com isso.

— Sua mãe... O que há de errado com ela?

Sua pergunta é assassina, apertando a vida fora de mim. — Câncer. O que mais?

— Eu sinto muito. — Diz ela, olhando para mim.

— Eu também.

Ela mergulha a cabeça e eu sei o que ela vai fazer antes de ela fazer isso. Seus lábios roçam meu pescoço e eu aperto sua cintura. Cristo, essa é uma puta estupidez. Completa estupidez, mas eu não me afasto quando seus lábios deslizam sobre minha garganta novamente.

Eu não me deixo pensar, mas inclino a sua cabeça para cima e tomo os seus lábios. Eu não sou lento sobre isso. Estou com fome, carente por ela. Minha língua empurra em sua boca. Um pequeno gemido escapa do fundo da garganta dela, e caramba, isso me excita.

Suas unhas cavam a minha pele e só me estimula mais. Eu beijo mais profundo, estudando cada parte de sua boca. Com os meus lábios nos dela, nada mais importa, só o que estamos fazendo. Eu a levanto e suas pernas envolvem em torno de minha cintura. Tropeçando, eu ando até cama, nunca separando nossas bocas.

Isabella faz um pequeno 'umpf' quando caímos na cama, mas ela ainda está beijando e eu ainda estou beijando ela e tudo que eu posso pensar é que eu quero mais. Eu não sou estúpido. Eu sei o que é isso. Ela quer esquecer a mãe dela e eu gosto da maneira como ela se sente e eu queria saber como é o gosto dela. Saber deveria me fazer parar, mas eu nunca fui realmente esse tipo de cara, então eu continuo.

Minha boca desliza para baixo de seu pescoço. Minha língua lambendo aquele pequeno lugar oco que eu não sabia até este segundo que eu queria provar. As mãos de Isabella estão no meu cabelo e eu continuo beijando meu caminho para baixo.

Eu empurro a parte superior de sua t-shirt para baixo, passando a minha língua sobre o topo de seus seios. Eu movo-me longe o suficiente para que eu possa empurrar sua blusa, desta vez. O sutiã é de cetim, mas ainda não é tão bom quanto sua pele. Eu seguro um seio, provocando o outro através do tecido.

Eu estou em fogo. Dentro e fora. Minha mão se move para o topo da sua calça. Antes de eu ir mais longe, eu olho para ela. A tristeza em seu rosto - a dor em seus olhos - apaga o meu fogo.

Porra. O que diabos estou fazendo? Sento-me e me afasto dela. Eu sofro por querer ela pra caralho, mas eu digo: — Precisamos relaxar. Se alguma coisa, minhas palavras fazem a escuridão em seus olhos piorar.

Isabella empurra para fora da cama, colocando sua blusa enquanto ela vai. — Eu tenho que ir.

— Você não precisa fazer isso. — Eu dou de ombros, me perguntando de onde diabos essas palavras vieram.

— Sim, eu preciso. — Ela pega sua bolsa. Levanto-me e começo a pegar o dinheiro e cartões que ela jogou no chão.

— Eu... — ela balança a cabeça.

— Está legal. — digo a ela. — Nós todos nos perdemos às vezes.

— Não eu. Não mais. — Isabella pega o cartão e vai embora.

**Aposto que estão chocadas com o que aconteceu com a mãe da Bella. Super tenso. Rolou o beijo tão esperado mas não foi tão romântico quanto esperávamos! No próximo capítulo teremos um momento difícil para a Bella e momento de herói do Edward.**

**Respondendo reviews: **

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Aposto que não é só você que está tarando ele mentalmente. Todas nós gostaríamos de ter um bad boy super sexy desse jeito nas nossas vidas. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Pólvora? Acho que seria como gasolina e fogo! Quando se encontram as coisas explodem! Eles são exatamente o que precisam mas não adimitem. Bjos

**BabiS: **Agora você sabe o que aconteceu com a mãe da Bella, só basta decidir se fica com raiva ou não. Ele não vai deixar de provocar tão cedo, ele gosta que ela fica bravinha. Bjos

**Bah83: **Eu, sinceramente, achei que você tinha me abandonado. Pior que é mesmo, fim de ano é uma loucura. Ela realmente é meio chatinha mas é devido a tanto sofrimento passado, ela levantou um escudo para se proteger. Edward vai dar uns catiripapo no James no próximo capítulo. Credo, vocês aqui tão tarando demais esse Edward por aqui! Bjos

**Sábado tem capítulo novo! Bjos e não esqueçam de comentar!**


	9. Chapter 8

**OI! Como vão meus amores? O capítulo prometido está aqui cheio de drama e emoções. Apreciem!**

**Isabella**

Fico na cama a maior parte do dia seguinte. Rose me pergunta o que há de errado um milhão de vezes, mas eu não lhe digo nada. Eu nem sei como explicar isso, nem se eu quisesse. O que eu não quero. Não para ela. Nem Edward, é por isso que eu lamento o que eu disse a ele, ou até mesmo para mim. Eu estava com James por dois anos e ele nunca viu esse lado meu. Nunca me viu me perder. Nunca soube como eu me sentia sobre qualquer coisa. Eu sou boa no jogo, mas de alguma forma, baixo minha guarda com Edward. Eu odeio isso.

Eu quero esquecer. Isto é tudo. As coisas nunca são o que parecem ser de qualquer maneira. Os últimos dez anos da minha vida têm sido uma farsa que eu deixei me controlar muito. Assim como meu relacionamento com James tinha sido uma farsa. Eu não vou cometer os mesmos erros novamente. Meus olhos ardem, porque eu não consigo dormir. Eu realmente nunca amei a escuridão, mas agora eu a odeio mais. Estava escuro para ela? Ela morreu imediatamente? Pare! Eu enfrento o espelho e termino de colocar o meu delineador

— Como você está? Nada de novo com o namorado número dois? — Rose pergunta. Pelo menos é melhor do que suas perguntas todo sábado e domingo.

Eu me faço sorrir, porque isso é uma das coisas que eu posso controlar. Há tão poucas delas lá fora, eu pretendo agarrar o que eu puder. — Não, Edward e eu terminamos.

— Isso é muito ruim. Ele é quente. Muito mais quente do que o outro cara.

Minha pele de repente formiga lembrando suas mãos sobre mim - sua boca. Meus dedos ondulam em minhas sandálias, mas eu os endireito.

— Eh, ele está bem.

Rose ri. — E você está mentindo. Você sabe que o homem é melhor do que bem.

— Você deveria sair com ele, se gosta tanto dele.

— Eu estou comprometida, lembra?

Sim, eu lembro. Eu não sei por que disse isso. Eu me viro para encará-la. — O que está acontecendo neste fim de semana? Você sabe?

Rose dá de ombros. — Eu sei sobre uma festa fora do campus. Estamos pensando em passar lá. Você é bem-vinda para vir, se você quiser. — Ela tira sua camisa e veste outra.

— Sim, isso soa bem. Eu preciso me divertir. — Algo se agita no meu estômago, mas eu ignoro da mesma forma que eu digo à tia Sue que estou bem toda vez que ela liga.

— Bom. — Rose pega sua bolsa e abre a porta. Ela caminha parcialmente para fora, mas depois se vira para mim. — Você tem certeza de que está bem? Você é toda sorriso, mas... você está dormindo mal as duas últimas noites. Quando você dorme...você chora.

Eu largo o delineador que eu esqueci que estava na minha mão. Minhas entranhas tremem. Meu coração racha, mas eu me esforço em outro sorriso. — Está tudo bem. Entrei em uma briga com minha tia, mas tudo está melhor agora.

Então agora eu sei que há dois lugares que não consigo me esconder: quando eu estou dormindo e quando eu estou com Edward.

**~~x~~**

Os próximos dois dias se passam em um nevoeiro. Eu rio quando eu deveria e falo o que eu deveria. Eu até sorrio também, mas nada disso parece real. Sue liga tanto que eu começo a ignorá-la. — Olá, Bella. — diz James quando nós caminhamos para fora da classe.

— Oi.

Ele aperta os olhos. — Uau. Eu não achei que você estaria tão normal quando falasse com você.

Eu dou de ombros. — Eu estou bem sobre isso. — Olhando para ele, me pergunto por que o deixei tanto sob a minha pele. Por que nós rompermos ou ele transando a ruiva teve um efeito tão grande em mim. Eu não estava morta na floresta. Tudo o que fiz foi perder um namorado.

Sorrindo para ele, eu tento continuar caminhando. — Espere. — Ele pisa na minha frente.

— Eu tenho que ir. Eu não quero me atrasar para a aula.

Mas eu não vou à aula. Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto para tentar dormir antes que Rose volte.

**~~x~~**

— Hey. — Edward anda ao meu lado, enquanto eu estou andando para a cafeteria na quinta-feira.

Meu coração para duas batidas e, em seguida, bate novamente. — Hey. — Eu continuo andando e assim ele também.

— Você ignora todos os seus ex-namorados assim?

Ele ligou algumas vezes ontem. Estou surpresa que ele está tentando. Eu realmente não estou certa por que ele faria, mas ele estar aqui é como se ele estivesse ciscando à beira de meu adesivo. Usando a unha para descascar uma camada de mim que eu não posso lidar com a remoção.

— Então é assim que é? Eu jogo o seu jogo e depois você me ignora?

Quero perguntar-lhe por que ele se importa. O que ele vai obter disso. Mas então, eu acho que uma parte de mim sabe. Temos a morte entre nós. A minha no passado e a sua prolongando no futuro. — Eu não estou ignorando você. Estou com pressa.

Ele para de andar. — O que seja que você diz a si mesma, Princesa.

_Eu vou matá-lo!_ Cruzo os braços e planto meus pés. — Pare. De. Me. Chamar. De. Princesa. — Edward sorri. É estranho porque ele é um cara tatuado, de cabelos bagunçados, um cara que usa calça jeans desbotada e t-shirts. Um olhar para ele e você pode dizer que ele não aceita merda - que a vida não tem sido fácil e ele está marcado por causa disso. Mas quando ele sorri? Quando realmente sorri, é perfeito. Como comercial de pasta de dentes, menino bonito da casa ao lado que torna realmente difícil de estar chateada com ele.

E eu também sei que acabei de fazer exatamente o que ele queria que eu fizesse. Reagi. Eu não quero reagir mais, mas eu não consigo evitar. — Por que você está fazendo isso?

— Eu estou apenas falando. O que há de errado com isso?

— Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

Ele dá de ombros e a confusão em seus olhos me faz pensar se talvez ele também não saiba.

— Edward! Vem aqui, cara. Você tem dez segundos, ou eu vou embora! — Jasper se senta no carro na rua.

— Bastardo, — Murmura Edward. — Vá buscar o seu café. Você fica mesmo irritada quando você não tem cafeína.

Eu não posso nem ficar brava porque ele está sorrindo enquanto diz.

Pela primeira vez em talvez nunca, quando nós nos separamos não é com raiva. Um não está correndo para longe do outro. Andamos separados, mas juntos.

**~~x~~**

Eu não tenho ideia de qual casa estamos. Tudo o que eu sei é que a música é alta, o lugar está cheio e há muito álcool, muito do qual eu já bebi. Um formigamento se espalha dentro de mim, tirando todos os pensamentos que eu não quero ter.

Perdi Rose há um tempo atrás, mas desta vez eu não me importo. Eu estou dançando, bebendo e não me importando com quem ou o que está ao meu redor.

Eu sinto alguém deslizar por trás de mim, uma mão na minha cintura. Viro- me e James está de pé lá.

— Eu não me lembro de dizer que você pode me tocar. — Eu assobio.

— Ah, vamos lá, Bella. Estamos apenas dançando.

— Onde está a ruiva? — Ele não move sua mão para que eu saia fora de seu alcance.

James enruga a testa, mas então ele entende. — Victória? Eu não estou com ela. Nós só estávamos brincando. Você sempre foi a que eu quero. — Ele se aproxima de mim de novo, sua boca contra a minha orelha. — Somos bons juntos, querida. Você sabe disso. Eu estraguei tudo, mas eu não vou fazer isso de novo.

Meu mundo está girando, em parte pelo álcool, mas também por causa das palavras de James. Eu deveria querer isso. Querer ele. Eu posso ser normal com ele e esquecer o corpo da mãe na floresta, todas as lágrimas que eu chorei e até mesmo Edward. Eu olho para ele, me perguntando se ele poderia fazer tudo ir embora. Se eu posso voltar a fingir. James sorri e meu estômago dói. Não, não podia. Ele me machucou, e eu não posso confiar nele. Talvez seja uma coisa masculina. Talvez nenhum deles possa ser confiável.

— Eu tenho que ir. — Eu me empurro longe dele e faço o meu caminho através da massa de pessoas. A música, de repente parece muito alta, quase ecoando. As tonturas me sugam em um vórtice pior do que eu já senti.

— Bella! Espera.

Eu continuo andando e assim faz James. Quando ele pega a minha mão eu tento me afastar, mas não consigo, de modo que eu continuo indo, arrastando-o comigo. Eu preciso de ar.

— _Quem você está procurando, menina? Você perdeu sua mãe? — A respiração do homem fede como o álcool e mais alguma coisa que eu não posso adivinhar. Eu tento ficar livre de seu alcance, mas não consigo._

Pânico começa a aparecer e explodir dentro de mim, começando como os pequenos fogos de artifício que você faz em casa, mas cada um é cada vez maior, como a final em Nova York.

_Deixe-me ir! _Eu não sei se eu digo isso em voz alta. Se eu estou falando com James ou meu passado. Eu só preciso sair.

Eu caio fora da porta para o quintal. Meu peito aperta o ar - a vida - fora de mim. Eu tento abrir meus dedos já que estão em punho. Minhas unhas cavam a palma da minha mão. — Saia de perto de mim! — Dessa vez eu sei que as palavras saem. Eu caio no chão. James cai comigo. Eu chuto e grito, tentando fugir dele.

Eu não posso ver. Estou perdida em uma névoa.

— Bella? Mas que diabos? O que há de errado com você? Eu só quero falar. — James.

Eu não posso segurar o pânico. Isso está sobre mim, um camaleão me mudando. — Vá embora.

— Edward! — Eu ouço alguém gritar.

— Eu estou tentando. Você está segurando a minha camisa, porra! — James grita. Há um grunhido e ele se foi. Eu me empurro para os meus pés, ainda sentindo como se houvesse uma pedra no meu peito.

— _Venha comigo. Vou ajudar você a encontrar sua mãe. — Música alta. Ainda é tão alta. _

O punho de Edward pelo ar e bate na cara de James.

— Que porra é essa?! Eu não fiz nada para ela!

E ele não fez. Não de verdade. Mas eu não posso suportar. O pátio fecha dentro de mim, me prendendo dentro. Me interceptando. Jogando peso em cima de mim.

Eu não consigo parar. Eu me viro e corro.

**Edward**

Eu vejo como o ex de Isabella cai no chão, agarrando sua mandíbula.

— Eu não dou a mínima para o que você pensa. Você está perto dela quando ela não quer você lá, então você está fazendo algo. Fique longe dela.

Minha mão dói. Estou ofegante, coçando para ele fazer algo mais para que eu possa bater-lhe novamente.

— Você sabe que ela não pode realmente querer você, certo? Ela só está tentando me fazer ciúmes.

Foda-se se ele não está certo, mas isso não importa. — Pense o que quiser, Garoto Bonito. Tudo o que eu sei é que se ela me diz que você colocou uma mão sobre ela, quando ela não queria, eu não vou parar na próxima vez. — James se endireita e me dá mais um olhar sujo antes de se afastar.

Jasper anda ao meu lado, assim que eu volto para ele. Eu olho em volta. Há apenas algumas pessoas no quintal. Eu sei que ela ia surtar se muitas pessoas vissem. — Bom que estava olhando para fora, cara. — Ele estava do lado de fora com uma garota e chamou por mim. — Onde ela está?

Ele acena com a cabeça. — Lá. Eu acho que ela foi atrás desse galpão.

— Controle os danos e depois me encontre no carro.

Eu corro para o galpão. A cada passo que eu dou eu me pergunto o que diabos eu estou fazendo. Esta menina não é problema meu. Joguei seu joguinho com ela e agora acabou. Ainda assim, eu rastejo em torno da parte de trás do edifício pequeno e quando a vejo encolhida no chão, não me viro.

— Ei... Sou eu. — Porra. Ela provavelmente não reconhece a minha voz no escuro. — Edward. — Eu não quero que ela surte. Algo grave aconteceu com essa garota. Eu não sei quem ela é, mas ela não é quem eu pensava.

— Vá embora.

Eu sorrio. Não importa o que aconteceu com ela, ela ainda não tem um problema em estar chateada comigo. — Não vai acontecer.

Eu me curvo. Eu não tenho certeza se é a coisa certa a fazer ou não, mas eu toco seu ombro. Minha mão começa a tremer por causa dela. Ela está tremendo como louca. — Vamos lá. Vamos tirá-la daqui.

Outro arrepio dilacera todo o seu corpo. Ele vibra através de mim. Ela poderá mesmo andar? — Eu vou levá-la, ok? Não chute a minha bunda. — Eu estou esperando por uma risada que não recebo. Ela não me diz para ir para o inferno também, então eu acho que estou seguro.

Eu a pego. Seus braços trêmulos envolvem em torno de mim. Ela esconde o rosto no meu pescoço. — Talvez você devesse me beijar. Dessa forma, se alguém nos ver eles vão pensar que você me quer tanto que eu tive que levá-la para que eu pudesse ter você sozinha mais rápido.

Com isso, eu sinto a umidade na minha garganta. Não é de sua boca. Um pequeno gemido escapa de seus lábios e ela está tremendo de uma maneira diferente agora. Ela está chorando e de alguma forma eu sei que é um enorme negócio com ela.

— Eu tenho você. Nós estamos bem. Vamos tirá-la daqui.

Eu a esgueiro pela porta de trás, então nós não encontramos qualquer outra pessoa. Jasper já está em seu carro, na rua. Eu consigo abrir a porta de trás e entrar sem abrir mão dela. Eu não tenho tempo para saber o que estou fazendo ou por que eu me sinto bem fazendo isso. Eu não posso fazer nada para mais ninguém na minha vida, mas talvez eu possa ajudar a fazer isso bem.

Jasper dirige. Inclinando para frente eu beijo o topo da cabeça dela. Sinto ela tremer enquanto ela chora, mas nenhum som sai. Ela está trancada tão apertada; eu a respeito por proteger a si mesma e quero libertá-la, ao mesmo tempo. — Está tudo bem. Nós estamos bem.

— Casa? — Jasper diz a partir do assento do motorista.

— Sim.

Ele não pergunta o que está acontecendo e eu não ofereço, principalmente porque eu não tenho ideia do caralho que está acontecendo. Basta deixá-lo dirigir enquanto ela chora e eu beijo sua cabeça como se fosse uma merda real de coisa para fazer.

No momento em que chegamos à minha casa, seu corpo está quieto. Eu tenho certeza que ela adormeceu.

Jasper abre a porta do carro, em seguida, nos deixa em casa. Quando eu chego ao meu quarto, eu a deito na minha cama, tiro seus sapatos e puxo para cima os lençóis brancos e edredom. Ela parecia estar tão surpresa na última vez que ela esteve aqui. Como eu pensei, ela está dormindo.

Quando eu me afasto e me viro para sair, ela sussurra: — Não vá.

Essas palavras ferroam dentro de mim, quebrando partes do meu interior. — Eu não posso ficar aqui com você. — Ela obviamente tem merda acontecendo e eu não tenho nada para dar. Inferno, eu não quero nem dar a ninguém.

— Por favor... Eu... — Ela não abre os olhos, mas fuça no meu travesseiro. Listras de maquiagem correm pelo seu rosto, o único sinal que ela chorou. Isso é muito para ela. Tal como me pedir para ficar.

— Foda-se. — Eu fecho a porta do quarto e chuto os sapatos antes de subir na cama com ela. Eu a puxo de volta para o meu peito e enrolo meu braço em torno dela. Eu segurei garotas assim antes. Eu não sou um santo e tem havido muitas mulheres em minha cama, mas esta é a primeira vez que a menina não estava nua. A primeira vez que eu não estou apenas fazendo o meu dever depois de fazer sexo com alguém.

— Volte a dormir. — Eu sussurro. Minha voz é quase tão instável como seus membros estavam.

— Amanhã... Não me lembre que eu disse isso. Eu não quero falar sobre isso, mas hoje me mantenha... segura.

Suas palavras me prendem a respiração e o coração fica batendo no meu peito. —Você está segura comigo.

O que provavelmente é a maior mentira do caralho que eu já disse.

**~~x~~**

Ela não se moveu em mais de uma hora além do seu peito subindo e descendo, seus seios pressionando contra sua camisa. Tentando ir devagar para eu não acordá-la, eu puxo meu braço em torno dela e saio da cama.

E fico lá parado.

Isabella não se move, então eu acho que estou seguro e me esgueiro para fora do quarto. Eu tenho de mijar e minha boca está seca como o inferno. Depois de cuidar do meu negócio, vou para a cozinha. Jasper está sentado à mesa, os pés para cima e um cachimbo em sua mão.

— Quer um pouco? — Pergunta ele.

— Nah. — Maconha não é realmente minha praia. É um meio para um fim, é tudo. Em vez de voltar para o meu quarto, eu caio em outra cadeira incompatível em nossa mesa da cozinha. Eu não sei por quê. Eu realmente não quero falar e eu sei que Jasper vai abrir sua boca grande, mas estou nervoso sobre voltar para Isabella também.

— Isso foi uma porra muito intensa. — Jasper cruza os braços.

— Sem merda.

— O que há de errado com ela?

Faço uma pausa, tentando pensar em como responder. Ela acabou de descobrir que sua mãe está morta, o que tem de estar comendo-a viva, mas há mais do que isso. Mais do que James e todas as outras coisas. Eu só não sei o que é. — Não tenho certeza. — Dou de ombros.

— Você está transando com ela?

— Vá se foder. — Como se fosse um de seus negócios.

— Isso é o que eu pensava. — Jasper levanta.

— O que significa isso?

Ele suspira e se senta novamente. — Eu não sei. Você é diferente com ela. Você está sentindo ela, eu posso dizer, mas não da mesma forma que esteve com Tânia e outras meninas. Você não teria hesitado em responder a essa pergunta sobre qualquer outra pessoa. O que é legal. Eu só estou surpreso.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. Jasper é sempre assim. Ele fuma mais maconha e vai a mais festas do que ninguém que eu conheço, mas ele nunca está com medo de colocar as coisas para fora. Ele tem algum tipo de sexto sentido quando se trata de coisas, então eu não estou chocado por suas palavras. — Eu realmente não a conheço, cara, para estar sentindo-a ou não.

— O que não muda o fato de que você está.

Verdade. Um cara teria que ser cego para não a querer. Ela é linda com todo aquele cabelo castanho e pele branca. Ela tem lábios carnudos e sabe como usá-los. Sim, eu teria que ser louco para não querê-la, mas... — As coisas estão uma merda para ela. Você a viu surtar e eu com certeza não posso dar a ela mais do que um bom tempo. Ela não é garota para isso.

Jasper ri. — Você perguntou?

— Você sabe que eu não perguntei.

— Então, você não sabe. E a coisa é, estão bagunçadas para ela e para sua bunda também, mesmo que você nunca fale sobre isso. Pode ser bom para ambos encontrar uma maneira de esquecer isso por um tempo.

Ele se levanta e eu não pretendo dizer nada. Ele não sabe o que diabos está falando. Ela pode ter merda no seu prato, mas ela ainda é uma Princesa e eu definitivamente não sou um príncipe. Não quero ser.

Jasper chuta a minha cadeira para chamar minha atenção. — Além disso, você vai ter um inferno inteiro de muita diversão no processo.

Eu o ignoro e nós dois saímos, ele para o quarto dele e eu volto para o meu quarto. Uma vez que eu estou dentro, fecho a porta, puxo a minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça e a atiro no chão. Isabella está enrolada em uma pequena bola, com os cabelos espalhados no meu travesseiro, seu cabelo escuro e o travesseiro branco. Como eu disse, um cara teria que ser cego para não querer ela e eu definitivamente não sou cego. Nós dois temos muito drama para ser nada mais do que isso.

Pronto para dormir, eu subo sobre ela e para a minha cama. Ela choraminga, seu corpo sacudindo um pouco. No piloto automático eu a puxo para perto, como eu fiz antes. — Shh, querida. Sou apenas eu. — Ela não faz outro som, mas ela agarra meu braço. Eu fecho meus olhos e vou dormir.

**E, mais uma vez, o dia foi salvo, graças ao Tatooward! Será que a "relação" deles vai mudar de alguma maneira?**

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Eles são uma combinação explosiva! Bjos

**BabiS: **Gostou do ato heróico dele? Ele sempre está com fogo, principalmente depois de conhecer a Bella. Suas reviews são sempre cheias de curiosidade! Não, isso não vai durar pra sempre mas vai demorar um pouco. Ela vai perceber que não adianta se fechar, que um dia ela vai ter que deixar alguém entrar. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Agora ela surtou. Rejeitada? Como assim? Edward não sabe lidar muito bem com as garotas, mas a Bella consegue tirar o melhor dele. Bjos

**Bah83: **Que bom que não vai me abandonar! Eu estava mesmo parecendo a Bella neh?! Gostou da briga? Ela não estava racionando direito devido a dor, por isso ela descontou nele. Você faz o que flor? Você disse que era professora mas parece que você ainda está estudando. Você parece ser bem nova. Bjos

**Próximo capítulo temos um momento um pouco hot e momento tenso de reflexão pro Edward. Vejo vocês não segunda-feira! Bjos e um ótimo fim de semana pra todo mundo**


	10. Chapter 9

**As coisas começam a esquentar! E temos a mão tarada do Edward. Apreciem!**

**Isabella**

A noite de ontem roda ao contrário em minha mente. Começa a partir da sensação do braço de Edward em torno de mim; passa para o passeio de carro; o galpão; James; a bebedeira.

Meu coração prende. Oh, Deus. Eu fiz papel de boba. Eu fui uma idiota! Eu aperto meus olhos como se isso de alguma forma fizesse isso ir embora, mas eu sei que não vai. Foi o que aconteceu e não há como mudar isso. Não há como mudar nada do que aconteceu.

Tudo o que há a fazer é seguir em frente. A partir de agora.

Estou prestes a tentar esgueirar-me para fora da cama e salvar Edward e eu de... eu mesma não sei do quê. Não posso dizer 'da manhã seguinte', porque não aconteceu nada além dele me vendo da maneira que ninguém mais viu. A maneira que ninguém deveria ver.

Eu tento me mover e sua mão aperta. Então eu percebo onde está. No meu peito! Puta merda. Como é que eu saio dessa? Eu tento mudar de novo e dessa vez ele se mexe.

— Bom dia. — Sua voz é áspera do sono.

— Ei... Eu preciso me levantar, mas... hummm.

Suas mãos recuam. — Porra. Desculpe. Reflexo.

E eu sei que preciso agradecer-lhe. Dizer alguma coisa, porque o que ele fez foi enorme e ele não tinha que fazer isso. A maioria dos caras não o faria. Não depois de tudo o que desabou entre nós, mas, em vez de agradecer, o que sai é: — Posso usar o banheiro?

— Claro. É do outro lado do corredor. Você está pensando em esgueirar-se embora, Cinderela?

Saio da cama, me viro para ele. Grande erro. Enorme. Ele é provavelmente o homem mais sexy que eu já vi. Ele está sem camisa e há uma tatuagem tribal no ombro direito e levando todo o caminho pelo braço. Seus músculos são duros, seu sorriso arrogante. Isso me faz odiá-lo um pouco. — De Princesa à Cinderela?

— Eu estou brincando. Vá para o banheiro. — Ele se levanta e me segue. Suas calças penduradas embaixo. Não é muito baixo e elas estão sustentadas por um cinto, mas a tira da cueca boxer aparece contra a sua barriga.

— Você está pensando em vir comigo?

— Não, mas eu gostaria de escovar os dentes. Cerveja não tem um gosto tão bom no dia seguinte.

Ugh. Ele está certo. Eu fico no corredor, deixando-o escovar os dentes primeiro, antes de ele sair.

— Eu vou estar na cama. Basta voltar quando você estiver pronta.

Fechando a porta atrás de mim, eu caio contra ela. Eu não me sinto como a Cinderela. Mais como Dorothy em Oz. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que está acontecendo aqui.

Quando eu precisei de alguém foi Edward quem me ajudou.

Eu não gosto de precisar de ajuda. Eu não sei se eu gosto dele, mas ele estava lá. Ele esteve lá. E mesmo que eu não goste, há algo sobre ele que puxa os meus segredos. Como se ele fosse um ímã, meu passado, meus segredos e minha dor, pequenos cacos de metal incapazes de resistir à sua atração. Eu não entendo e eu nem sei se eu quero entender, mas é bom ter algumas dessas coisas aspiradas.

— Pare de pensar tanto, Bella. — Eu vou ao banheiro, lavo as mãos e depois enxáguo a boca com o antisséptico bucal no balcão.

Correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo eu tento fazer ele não parecer como se eu não tivesse dormido como uma morta na noite passada.

O que eu fiz? Pela primeira noite desde que eu descobri sobre mamãe, eu realmente dormi.

_Ossos... na floresta. Desaparecida... _

"_Eu vou ajudar você a encontrar sua mãe." _

Eu abro a porta, tentando deixar esses pensamentos para trás. Edward está em sua cama quando eu chego lá, um braço atirado sobre seu rosto e o cobertor até a cintura. Ele abre o olho que não está coberto, olha para mim e depois o fecha novamente.

Eu estou lá, sem saber o que fazer. Que não é como eu ajo e não gosto disso, mas eu não entendo o espaço em que estamos agora, então eu não tenho certeza de como navegar por ele.

— Eu não mordo... Bem, a menos que você queira. — Parte da sua boca levanta. — Eu já disse o quanto as mulheres gostam da minha boca...

— Pare! Eu juro que você é tão nojento. — Mas eu ainda ando e me sento na beirada da cama. Eu deixo uma respiração profunda sair, chupo outra dentro. É o único som no quarto, mas eu sinto a queima de seus olhos em mim. — Obrigada... Eu...

Edward suspira. — Não faça isso. Você não tem que dizer obrigado.

— Você cuidou de mim.

— Então?

Viro-me para ele, quase precisando desviar o olhar de novo porque é muito mais difícil dessa forma. — Pela maior parte da minha vida eu nunca fui capaz de contar com ninguém. Mesmo quando eu podia, eu odiava isso. Quero dizer, realmente depender de alguém. Não fingir ou brincar. Você me viu no meu pior... A parte de mim que eu odeio e eu não quero que ninguém veja, mas você estava lá. Isso significa algo para mim.

— Se esse era o seu pior, você é boa. Você vai ficar bem, Bella. Eu não tenho dúvida disso por um segundo.

Eu não sei por que suas palavras me fazem querer sorrir. Ainda assim, eu não posso fazer isso. — Você me chamou de Bella...

— Eh. Eu tive uma noite difícil. Eu não me sinto como se pudesse me defender de um ataque esta manhã se eu te chamasse de Princesa.

Eu o observo, o cabelo acobreado que sempre parece que ele passou os dedos por ele. Essas tatuagens e as bordas duras do seu rosto apenas amaciado pelas covinhas. Quando eu olho para ele, vejo controle. Eu não sei por que, porque eu realmente não o tenho com ele. Nós brigamos como loucos, mas de alguma forma eu me sinto segura e como se eu tivesse algum tipo de poder que eu nunca soube que estava perdendo.

— Havia poucas pessoas no quintal. Maconheiros fodidos e pessoas bêbadas demais para saber o que diabos estava acontecendo. Jasper falou com elas mesmo assim. Eu duvido que você vá ter que se preocupar com as pessoas dando-lhe uma merda.

Neste momento, eu não estou pensando sobre a noite passada. Eu não me importo quem viu ou o que aconteceu. Tudo em que eu posso me concentrar são as curvas de seus lábios. Os músculos de seu abdômen e como eles ondulam.

— Merda. — ele levanta a mão e eu estou surpresa quando ele toca o meu cabelo. — Você realmente está tentando me matar não é? Você está me comendo vivo com seus olhos. — Então, ele me puxa para ele, sua língua suavemente sonda minha boca. Eu abro e deixo os seus lábios eliminarem qualquer resíduo de pensamento além de Edward e o que ele está fazendo comigo.

— Venha aqui. — Diz ele contra a minha boca e depois ele me beija novamente. Subo nele e cavalgo sua cintura. A mão de Edward tece através do meu cabelo e descansa na parte de trás da minha cabeça, aprofundando o nosso beijo. Sinto sua ereção, o que faz com que a pressão dentro de mim se construa.

Sua outra mão desliza para cima na parte de trás de minha camisa e, embora eu saiba que é errado e não é a maneira certa de lidar, cada toque mascara outra coisa que eu não quero pensar. Quando ele está me tocando, é uma coisa definitiva, algo que eu conheço. Seu toque é preto e branco, quando nada mais na minha vida é, mesmo quando eu acreditava que fosse assim.

Eu recuo. — Você me faz esquecer. Eu só quero esquecer.

Edward nos vira, então ele está em cima de mim. Minhas pernas envolvem em torno dele e então ele me beija novamente. — O que você quer, Bella? — Sua boca trilha no meu pescoço. — Diga-me o que você quer.

— Controle, — eu arqueio em direção a ele. — Algo que eu posso controlar o resultado. Para fingir que está tudo bem.

— Isso é tudo que eu tenho. Com... Eu simplesmente não tenho mais nada para dar além disso aqui. — Outro beijo e então ele belisca o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Ele não tem que dizer com o quê. Eu sei que ele quer dizer a sua mãe. Isso é o que nós temos, estamos ambos atingidos com bagagem e de alguma forma funciona. Eu nunca pensei que algo como isso funcionaria para mim. — Isso é tudo que eu quero.

Desta vez, ele para seu ataque com a boca e olha para mim. Minha respiração pega

— Então nós trocamos uma charada por outra?

Eu sorrio. — É... Eu acho que nós fazemos.

Ele se inclina, a boca a um fôlego da minha quando um soco vem da porta do quarto. — Edward! Traga sua bunda aqui fora!

Ele geme. — É melhor que seja bom. — Os músculos das costas flexionam quando ele se levanta e, pela primeira vez, percebo uma tatuagem em seus ombros. É outra tribal abrangendo um ombro para o outro. Edward puxa a porta aberta. — O que?

— Você deixou seu celular no meu carro ontem à noite, cara. Sua mãe ligou.

— Merda. — Edward rasga o telefone da mão de Jasper e disca. A cama salta quando ele se senta novamente, a perna tremendo. Eu não sei o que fazer. Se isso fosse mais do que apenas uma aventura casual, eu poderia envolver meus braços em torno dele. Dizer a ele que está tudo bem e beijar seu ombro. Isso não se encaixa no que somos. _Mas ele fez isso por mim na noite passada_.

Meus olhos saltam para Jasper, que levanta uma sobrancelha para mim e acena com a cabeça em direção a Edward, mas eu ainda não me movo.

— Hey. Você está bem? — Edward quebra o silêncio no quarto. Eu espero enquanto ele escuta. — Eu vou. — Outra pausa. — Está tudo bem. Eu quero. — Mais escuta. — Pare de discutir. Eu estarei aí em breve. — Edward desliga o telefone.

— Tudo bem? — Jasper pergunta da porta.

— Está tudo bem. Eu preciso do seu carro, embora.

Eu acho que isso significa que o seu ainda está estragado.

— Você pode usar o meu, se quiser. — Digo a ele.

Edward se vira para mim, seus olhos se enrugam um pouco quase como se ele tivesse esquecido que eu estava lá. Me faz sentir um pouco oca por algum motivo.

— Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe com isso.

— As chaves estão na cozinha. — Jasper boceja e depois vai embora.

— Eu vou te levar de volta ao seu dormitório realmente rápido e então eu preciso ir. — Ele se levanta, abre uma gaveta e começa a cavar em procura de uma camisa.

Culpa rói em mim. E se há algo errado com sua mãe e ele não atendeu a chamada por minha causa? — Você tem certeza? Se você estiver com pressa, eu posso encontrar uma outra carona... Ou ir com você.

Sua cabeça vira de volta para mim, e eu sei que ele definitivamente não gostou dessa ideia. Está na ponta da minha língua dizer-lhe para ir para o inferno. Que, se ele pode me beijar, ele não deve ter vergonha de me ter em torno de sua mãe, mas depois começo a entender. Não é disso que se trata e se sente quase demasiado pessoal. — Não importa. Risque a última parte.

Edward puxa a camisa sobre a cabeça. — Não é você... É só, merda, estranho, sabe? Quero dizer, ver alguém que você não conhece desse jeito...

Minha mente pisca para o que os ossos da mamãe devem ter parecido na floresta. — Sim... Sim, eu entendo.

Ele desabotoa a calça. — A menos que você queira um show, você precisa sair daqui. Eu vou estar pronto em cerca de dois minutos e então eu tenho que ir.

Eu me movo em direção à porta, mas ele agarra meu braço antes que eu possa sair. Ele abre a boca, a fecha novamente, todos os tipos de pensamentos jogando em seus olhos. — Nós estamos juntos mais tarde, ok?

Um sopro grande empurra para fora dos meus pulmões. — Sim.

**Edward**

Recebo dois sms de pessoas que estão querendo comprar, enquanto eu estou no meu caminho para a mamãe. Eu os ignoro, e atiro o meu celular no banco do passageiro do carro de Jasper. Eu não estou de bom humor para lidar com isso agora. Eles ainda estarão lá depois de eu verificar mamãe.

Porra. Eu não posso acreditar que eu deixei meu celular ontem à noite. Eu não faço isso. Está sempre comigo e eu fiquei uma noite inteira sem perceber que não estava lá.

Poderia ter sido muito pior e eu não ter estado lá.

Eu acidentalmente trituro as engrenagens no pedaço de ferro velho de Jasper. Estou tremendo tanto quanto Isabella estava ontem à noite, o que é completamente besteira.

Eu paro no complexo de apartamento e parque de mamãe. Crianças pequenas estão correndo em todo o lugar, mesmo fora de sua janela e eu quero dizer a eles para relaxar porque ela poderia estar descansando, mas eu não digo. Eu sei que ela sempre diz que gosta de ouvir a crianças brincarem pouco.

— Hey. Como vai? — Pergunto quando eu entro. Ela está sentada em sua cadeira de rodas, em seu manto mesmo que esteja quente aqui.

— Eu disse a você, você não tinha que vir, Edward, mas estou feliz em ver você. — Ela me dá um sorriso e eu me inclino e beijo sua cabeça careca.

— A maioria das pessoas fica. — Às vezes me pergunto se ela sabe que eu estou fingindo com ela. Se ela sabe que eu estou desintegrando por dentro, mas simplesmente não digo nada. — Você não deve tentar sair da cama por si mesma, mãe.

Um cara de 21 anos de idade não deveria ter de repreender sua própria mãe. Há algo realmente fodido sobre esta situação.

— Foi apenas uma queda.

— Você não pode se dar ao luxo de se machucar.

Ela suspira. — Estou morrendo de qualquer maneira. Às vezes, eu só quero fazê-lo com um pouco de dignidade. Uma mulher deve ser capaz de sair da cama sozinha.

Minhas mãos apertam em um punho. Sim, eu sei que ela está morrendo, porra, mas isso não significa que eu quero ouvi-la dizer isso. Isso não significa que algo louco e selvagem não pode acontecer. Isabella pensou que sua mãe tinha corrido dela, e ela não tinha. Talvez o contrário possa acontecer aqui. As pessoas ficam melhores o tempo todo.

Eu sei que é uma mentira. Isso não vai acontecer, mas, porra, eu quero fingir.

— Eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter dito isso. Foi um dia ruim. — Mãe fecha os olhos e eu imediatamente me sinto um merda. Ela não tem um monte de dias ruins. Ela é otimista. Para ela o copo está sempre metade cheio, só sol e flores e eu tento agir como se concordasse, mas realmente sou mais do tipo de ficar chateado que alguém jogou fora metade de minha bebida.

— Está tudo bem. Não é culpa sua. Fiquei até tarde ajudando uma garota na noite passada, então eu estou no limite.

Ao que ela abre os olhos e olha para mim e eu percebo o meu erro. Eu não menciono garotas na frente dela, provavelmente porque eu não faço mais que foder com elas. Agora eu mencionei Isabella (que é fodida também) e ela vai se agarrar a isso.

_Talvez eu devesse dar-lhe algo para agarrar._

Eu risco essa ideia porque já estamos muito amarrados. Nossas vidas estão se tornando muito ligadas e isso é a última coisa que qualquer um de nós precisa agora. Nós dois estamos muito fodidos para isso. Ela vai acabar bem, embora. Pessoas como ela são sempre acabam.

— É uma menina que você está...?

— Não. — Eu me afasto dela.

— Você tem certeza? Por que você não olha para mim, Edward?

Eu ouço o sorriso em sua voz e isso me faz querer fazer o mesmo. Não é muito frequente ela conseguir me dar um verdadeiro - de felicidade e esperança - e é sobre uma mentira do caralho, porque não há nada real acontecendo com Isabella.

Viro-me para enfrentar a mãe. — Porque você está sendo ridícula. Você se machucou? Você disse que há uma contusão em seu...

— Pare de mudar de assunto.

Eu caio no sofá. — Eu tenho certeza que é você fazendo isso. — Há uma parte de mim que quer realmente manter isso indo. É como o que costumávamos ter. Passei a maior parte da minha vida sendo apenas nós dois e ela sempre foi a uma mãe com quem eu podia falar. Se ela pudesse passava um tempo comigo - se ela não estivesse trabalhando, ela queria estar comigo. Nós sempre fomos próximos e estou sentindo isso de novo agora. Como antes, quando ela não era careca ou caía quando tentasse sair da cama sozinha.

Quero me agarrar a isso.

— Você gosta dessa menina! — É o mais animada que eu a vi em um tempo longo. Ela roda a cadeira para perto de mim. — Edward...

— Eu não gosto dela, mãe. Jesus, você faz parecer que temos 12 anos.

— Quem é ela?

_Eu não sei_. Quem é qualquer um de nós, realmente? Será que realmente conhecemos alguém? Inferno, nós nos conhecemos? Eu não posso responder dessa maneira embora. — Ela é uma amiga. — Dou de ombros. O que eu acho que ela é, o que é estranho como o inferno. — Não é nada. Ela é uma garota da escola.

E então nós dois ficamos tranquilos e sei que de alguma forma a desiludi. Ou talvez não seja realmente isso. Talvez ela só queira mais para mim.

O sorriso cai de repente. Linhas profundas surgem em sua testa e ela parece mais velha... Mais doente, rapidamente. — Eu não quero que você esteja sozinho.

Meu coração de merda para e meu peito se afunda. Eu não quero ter essa conversa com ela. O pensamento me faz querer vomitar, bater em alguma coisa. Fazer qualquer outra coisa ao invés de falar sobre isso com ela. — Eu estou bem.

— Edward, eu sei...

— Não. — Balanço minha cabeça para ela e me levanto. — Nós não vamos lá, ok? Eu só queria verificar você. Tem certeza de que está boa?

— Sim, doutor. Eu estou bem. Eu fui verificada.

Balanço minha cabeça para ela, mas eu posso dizer que ela está apenas se divertindo comigo. Diversão. Eu não entendo como ela pode fazer isso. Como ela pode saber o que está acontecendo e não estar pirando. Faz-me sentir como um babaca porque ela está lidando com isso muito melhor do que eu.

— Você está com fome? Eu posso nos fazer algum almoço? — Ela não come muito, mas ela tem esses shakes que ela gosta. Às vezes ela come coisas leves, sopas e essas merdas.

— Eu gostaria disso.

Vou para a cozinha e nos faço um sanduíche cada um que eu sei que ela não vai comer. Há uma grande panela de sopa na geladeira então eu aqueço alguma para nós. Eu como a minha sopa enquanto ela bebe a dela. Ela pergunta sobre as minhas aulas, como ela sempre faz.

Meu celular explode o tempo todo, mas eu ignoro. Odeio lidar com essa merda quando eu estou com ela.

— Eu quero uma tatuagem. — A minha mãe diz do nada. Eu quase engasgo com um macarrão. Ela está sempre me dando o inferno sobre minhas tatoos. Ela odeia. Acha que são inúteis, assim as suas palavras não poderiam me chocar mais.

— Eu pensei que você odiava tatuagens.

— As coisas mudam.

Porra. Sim. Elas mudam. Gostaria de saber se esta é uma daquelas listas de coisas restantes. Algo que ela decidiu que tinha que fazer antes que ela se fosse. — Ok. — Dou de ombros. — Nós vamos algum dia.

— Logo, — Mamãe diz. Essa simples palavra é como uma faca cortando através de mim, cortando-me do meu pescoço para baixo. De repente eu não quero levá-la para fazer uma tatuagem mais. Se ela não pode fazer as coisas em sua lista, ela não pode ir. Não é certo o contrário. — Eles dizem que deve ser algo importante. É... Algo que eu quero levar comigo.

— O que? — Minha voz racha.

Mamãe sorri. — Eu não vou dizer ainda. Eu ainda estou tentando descobrir os detalhes.

Eu tento jogar o seu jogo feliz o resto do almoço. Fale sobre farsas. Eu falo merda para Bella por isso, mas olhe para mim. Minha vida toda é uma merda de jogo.

Depois do almoço eu limpo a bagunça. Sua enfermeira entra e sorri para mim e meu celular dá sinal novamente. É uma desculpa, mas eu aceito isso. Eu não sou melhor do que o meu pai, desde que eu não posso ficar ao redor.

— Eu tenho que ir. Tenho algumas coisas para cuidar. Você quer que eu te ajude a ir para a cama antes de ir? — Mamãe boceja e eu sei que ela precisa. Ela me dá um pequeno aceno de cabeça e eu rodo para o quarto dela.

Eu juro que ela perdeu ainda mais peso. É como pegar uma criança quando eu a coloco na cama, beijo sua cabeça careca de novo. — Não se levante mais da cama sozinha. Você tem ajuda por uma razão.

— Sim, doutor. — Ela sorri novamente.

Eu ando até a porta, mas paro antes de eu sair. Eu não sei o que me faz fazer isso, mas viro para ela e digo: — Vou tentar trazê-la, ok? Eu não sei quando, mas vou ver o que posso fazer.

É a porra de um passo enorme e uma burrice isso. Mas eu vou fazer. Por mamãe, mesmo que a coisa toda com Isabella seja uma mentira.

Mesmo do outro lado da sala eu vejo as lágrimas em seus olhos. — Eu não posso esperar para conhecê-la, Edward. — Eu me sinto mais como uma merda quando eu saio, do que eu fiz quando cheguei aqui.

Eu faço uma parada rápida em casa e pego o que eu preciso. Meu intestino agita o tempo todo. Mamãe odiaria essa parte de mim. Odeio que eu estou fazendo a mesma coisa que meu pai fez, mas, para mim, é porque eu devo, não porque eu quero. Nada faz esse tipo de dinheiro e me deixa trabalhar na minha própria programação para quando a mãe tiver um problema, eu possa estar lá.

Eu faço as paradas que eu preciso e consigo o dinheiro. Eu não gosto que pessoas venham para o nosso lugar, se eu puder evitar.

Penso em ir para Isabella. Eu disse a ela que iria ligar mais tarde e, sim, eu quero. Para me perder nela, então eu não tenho que pensar sobre todas as outras coisas, mas me sinto muito cru. Demasiado exposto para deixá-la chegar perto. Para arriscar deixá-la entrar.

Ainda assim, eu me afasto de casa e sigo para os dormitórios. Preciso esquecer mais. Eu sei como me segurar em cheque. Inferno, eu nem sequer tenho que tentar. Não é diferente com ela.

Eu estaciono o carro e mando sms para ela. Meu telefone toca cerca de três segundos mais tarde e eu sorrio. — Como você me vai fazer entrar?

— Quem disse que você está entrando? Talvez eu esteja fazendo lição de casa.

— Eu sou mais divertido do que lição de casa.

— Você sabe que isso seria muito mais fácil se eu fosse com você.

— Sim, mas isso é mais emocionante. — Eu não sei porque não quero ela na minha casa agora. Talvez seja Jasper e sua bunda psíquica que vai dizer coisas que eu não quero ouvir.

Isabella ri. — Vá em torno do lado direito do edifício. Para a parte traseira, há uma porta. Eu preciso ter certeza que AR não está por perto. Eu vou mandar sms se ela estiver. Se não, a porta será aberta em cerca de três minutos. — Ela não espera por mim para responder antes de desligar.

Eu bato a porta do carro de Jasper e estou do outro lado do prédio quando eu percebo que o que rola embaixo da minha pele é real. A emoção, ânsia. Pela primeira vez, em um longo tempo, eu realmente quero alguma coisa.

E eu sei que é a protuberância dentro da minha calça me fazendo pensar desta forma, mas ainda me sinto muito bem pra caralho.

**Sempre tem alguém para empatar os momentos quentes! Que drama com a mãe dele. Será que ele realmente vai levar a Bella para conhecer a mãe dele?**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Príncipe encantado tatuado? Adorei! Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Fofo? Tem certeza que ele pode ser considerado fofo? O dia seguinte foi embaraçoso mas correu tudo bem. Bjos

**BabiS: ***olhinhos brilhando de emoção* Graças a mim? Mas eu nem fiz nada. Quando você resolver postar, eu EXIJO que você me avise para eu poder ler. Mas vai ser o que? Adaptação? Tradução? Originalmente sua? Inspirada em algo? PRECISO SABER! Tenho dó das suas unhas. A Bella ainda tem barreiras que vão se quebrando aos pouco. Bjos

**Foi um capítulo danado de grande, não mereço nenhuma recompensa por isso? Quarta-feira tem mais. No próximo capítulo temos: mais um momento hot e Bella interagindo com os amigos do Edward. Bjos e até breve.**


	11. Chapter 10

**E as coisas esquentam, de novo!**

**Isabella**

Enfio a foto da mamãe debaixo do colchão e salto para fora da cama. Eu não esperava que ele viesse até mim hoje de novo, mas estou feliz que ele o fez. Feliz que posso empurrar as memórias longe e deixar Edward me distrair.

Eu deslizo sobre um par de chinelos e um sutiã, mesmo que eu poderia não tê-lo por muito tempo, antes de esgueirar para fora da porta e no corredor. Felizmente, a AR não está em vista, mas eu tenho que ficar longe da entrada da frente. É guardado como uma prisão de alta segurança.

Meu coração bate rápido, e eu não tenho certeza se é porque eu estou com medo de ser pega, animada para vê-lo, ou porque uma vez que está quebrado dá errado de vez em quando.

Eu ignoro tudo porque Edward me dá algo para me concentrar.

Quando eu chego à porta eu olho os corredores para me certificar de que ninguém está por perto antes de deslizar o meu cartão e a porta abrir. Edward está lá em pé vestindo a mesma coisa que ele vestia anteriormente e um sorriso que mistura "Edward arrogante" e algo que eu não reconheço.

— Não me venha com esse olhar. — Eu balanço minha cabeça.

— O olhar que diz que você chegou aqui terrivelmente rápido?

— Quem veio para quem?

Ele dá de ombros. — Eu não acho que alguém poderia me culpar. Você vai me deixar entrar?

— Sim. Verifique que você esteja quieto. Se for pego, eu não conheço você. Você é apenas um perseguidor assustador que está me seguindo até o meu quarto. — Eu me viro para ir embora, mas Edward agarra meu braço.

— Sua companheira de quarto está aqui?

Reviro os olhos, porque é um pouco tarde para ele me perguntar isso. Edward parece entender, porque ele me dá outro sorriso e depois seus lábios encontram os meus. Eu estou espremida entre a parede e seu corpo duro e tudo o que posso pensar é, o _maldito homem pode beijar. _

As mãos de Edward passam para meus quadris como se ele estivesse tentando me segurar no lugar. Quero dizer a ele que eu não vou a lugar nenhum, mas minha boca está muito ocupada sendo devorada por ele.

— Tenho um quarto para isso. — Eu sou finalmente capaz de dizer quando os lábios dele vão para a minha garganta.

— Eu não podia esperar. Eu já fui um santo. — Ele se afasta e eu desejo que eu não tivesse dito nada disso.

O barulho de uma maçaneta soa atrás de nós. Eu agarro a mão de Edward e viro um corredor. É o caminho mais longo, mas ainda podemos chegar ao meu quarto a partir daqui. O risco de ser pego é mais provável, mas tenho certeza de que ninguém além da AR se importaria.

Este é o único tipo de situação em que Edward iria me deixar levá-lo ao redor. Nós não estamos correndo, mas andando rápido e, pela primeira vez, eu percebo que estes corredores são um caminho muito longo.

Dirijo-me mais uma vez, antes de escorregar em uma escada. Nós dois estamos subindo as escadas e, em seguida, minha cabeça sai por uma porta para me certificar de que ninguém está no corredor. Meu quarto está a apenas três portas, por isso escapo. No segundo que estamos dentro sua boca encontra a minha novamente.

Meu instinto é de detê-lo. Usar a mão que eu tenho em seu quadril e afasta- lo. Quer dizer, dê a uma menina um minuto. Eu não deixo ninguém se aproveitar de mim há muito tempo, mas depois eu me lembro que é isso que eu quero. Ele não está tirando proveito de nada. Nós dois queremos a mesma coisa, então em vez de empurrar a minha mão de seu quadril eu o puxo mais perto.

Então, ele se afasta, mas ele ainda está de pé tão perto de mim que eu posso sentir cada parte dele. Sinto seu desejo por mim. A respiração de Edward é exigente e eu sinto o calor flutuar sobre meu pescoço. Eu estou presa entre perguntar por que ele parou e me sentir um pouco feliz que ele fez. Este é um novo território. Como você se move para frente quando o seu plano é apenas transar? Não falamos? Vamos direto ao ponto?

_Pare com isso!_

Eu odeio esse sentimento de não saber o que fazer. Sem saber, Edward me salva. — Você é uma dançarina.

Eu estou querendo saber como ele sabia, mas depois eu me lembro das fotos na cômoda. Eu e as meninas da minha equipe de dança na escola. Nós tínhamos acabado de ganhar o estadual. — Eu sou.

— Puta merda, eu vou brincar com uma líder de torcida.— Edward ri.

— Eu não sou uma líder de torcida, eu sou uma dançarina. E quem se importaria se eu fosse?

Edward olha para mim, um passo para trás o suficiente para que seus olhos rastreiem cada único ponto sobre o meu corpo. Eu tremo.

— Você está certa. Por que eu estou reclamando?

Ele dá um passo mais perto de novo. Tão perto. _Puta merda, ele é lindo._ Mas eu sou esperta demais para lhe dizer isso. Seus jeans estão ligeiramente folgados como sempre estão, com as pernas de cada lado de mim. Suas mãos estão em meus quadris, o dedo de sua mão direita brincando com a pele sob a minha camisa.

— Como está sua mãe? — Eu pergunto. Se sente bem - falar com alguém em uma situação como esta. Eu acho. Eu não quero ficar muito perto dele, mas eu estou realmente nervosa e eu não sei como parar. Falar ou beijar? Eu sei qual soa como o mais divertido.

Ele fica um pouco tenso. — Eu não quero falar sobre a minha mãe. Você?

Eu balanço minha cabeça, porque ele está certo. Falar é superestimado.

Edward tira sua camisa, engancha um de seus dedos nos meus e recua. — Qual cama?

Oh, ele é bom. Ele definitivamente fez isso antes. Eu rio porque tinha sido uma situação diferente. Se eu quisesse mais e ele não fosse tão completamente diferente de mim, eu podia ver como uma menina poderia perder a cabeça em torno dele.

— Algo engraçado?

— A da direita. — eu digo, em vez de responder.

Edward está na minha cama e me puxa para baixo atrás dele. Eu espero que ele vá para a minha roupa, mas em vez disso ele me beija novamente.

— Cobertor. — Murmuro, entre beijos.

— Se você está com frio eu estou fazendo algo errado.

— E se a minha colega de quarto chega em casa?

— Covarde. — ele brinca, mas pega o cobertor e o puxa sobre nós. Eu não sei ainda por que eu precisava. Não é como se estivéssemos sem roupa, mas de alguma forma me sentiria mais segura - como se não estivéssemos tão expostos como estávamos antes.

Eu não tenho certeza se quero dizer roupas também.

Edward empurra a mão pelo meu cabelo e pega minha boca novamente. É uma exploração lenta. Cada movimento de sua língua envia choques de prazer através de mim. Eles são como uma borracha, limpando todos os pensamentos que eu não quero pensar.

Estou surpresa que ele não está indo direto ao ponto. Isto não é suposto ser sobre preliminares ou qualquer outra coisa, mas ele está tomando seu tempo e eu sou grata por isso. Não que eu jamais iria admitir isso. E quanto mais tempo ele está aqui, mais eu não tenho que pensar em outra coisa.

Sua mão desliza para cima da minha camisa e novamente, eu tremo. Tudo o que posso pensar ou focar é Edward e o que eu sint que eu preciso. É sobre minhas condiçõe que eu quero, quando eu quero, e não importa se eu o encontrar com outra garota ou se ele vai embora ou qualquer outra coisa.

— Sente-se. — Sua boca está indo para baixo do meu corpo quando suas mãos estão movendo minha camisa para cima. Eu me inclino para frente e Edward continua empurrando até minha camisa deslizar sobre a minha cabeça e cair no chão.

Sua boca belisca o meu peito através de meu sutiã enquanto ele usa uma mão para abri-lo. Prazer borbulha dentro de mim. Eu sofro em toda parte, mas é o tipo de dor que eu quero.

— Oh, Deus, eu não acredito que você fez isso apenas com uma mão. Isso devia me fazer correr agora.

Isso me distrai do fato de que ele está me vendo sem camisa pela primeira vez. Eu quero me encobrir, mas eu não preciso porque estou no controle e eu não surto mais.

— Você quer correr, Isabella? — Eu espero ouvir uma piada ou sentir sua boca, mas nenhum acontece. Ele está em cima de mim agora e eu olho para ele.

Seus olhos são mais verdes do que a grama. — Não.

Em seguida, vem o sorriso e ele olha para meu peito. Seus dedos pincelam um dos meus mamilos e se isso não parecesse brega, eu admitiria que senti o toque em todos os lugares.

— O que você quer? — Ele se inclina para frente e sua boca toma o lugar do seu dedo no meu peito. Ele move sua língua em toda a ponta e eu arco em direção a ele.

— Eu não sei. — Eu odeio esse tipo de resposta. Eu deveria saber. Eu deveria ser capaz de dizer, mas eu não consigo. Eu só quero sentir e ser tirada de todo o resto. A foto debaixo do colchão e os pesadelos que me mantém acordada e como eu pensei que James importava quando algo tão pequeno não devia ter tido qualquer significado na minha vida.

E, de repente, eu quero chorar. Por que eu quero chorar? Eu balanço a minha cabeça, fecho os olhos e afasto as lágrimas. Não por causa de Edward. Deus, o que ele está fazendo é tão bom. Talvez seja porque ele se sente bem e eu não sei se eu deveria me sentir desse jeito agora.

Quando a boca para de se mover, eu deixo meus olhos abrirem, esperando a umidade não escapar.

— Isso vai dar-lhe um ego enorme e eu provavelmente vou me arrepender depois, mas você é tão quente. — Ele diz.

Ele não está nem me olhando nos olhos. Seu olhar está firme sobre meus seios e é tudo tão ridículo e louco e só o que eu precisava que não consigo evitar rir.

Finalmente, ele olha de volta para mim e o olhar em seus olhos me diz que ele sabe que eu estava lutando há alguns minutos atrás. — Devo continuar?

Quando eu fiquei tão fraca? Eu nunca tive que ser mimada em toda minha vida, ainda, esse cara que eu mal conheço tem que fazê-lo uma e outra vez. _Havia alguém para fazer isso antes? Ou será que eu teria aceitado? _

— Se você não o fizer, eu vou ter que ficar com raiva.

Edward estala a língua. — Nós não queremos isso.

E então, sua boca está em mim novamente. Meus mamilos formigam ao seu toque. Sua mão se move para baixo. Sob minha calça e minha calcinha também. Fico tensa quando seu dedo empurra - o bom tipo de tensão porque é tão bom que não consigo lidar com isso.

Eu já me sinto começando a desmoronar enquanto me movo com a sua mão. Calor aquece meu corpo. Ele estava certo. Eu definitivamente não sou fria. A mão e a boca de Edward continuam duelando seu prazer e eu mordo com força. Uma explosão de prazer dispara através de mim enquanto ele empurra outro dedo dentro. Eu não quero gritar, mas a onda lenta dentro de mim está construindo uma bomba pronta para explodir a qualquer segundo.

E quando isso acontece, quando eu me desfaço, voando mais alto e sentindo mais prazer do que eu já senti, eu começo a flutuar meu caminho de volta para a Terra. Quando Edward desliza sobre meu corpo novamente e eu sei que ele está se movendo para que ele possa tirar suas calças. A porta abre.

— Isabella! Você nunca vai adivinhar… oh. Uau. Puta merda! — Rose nem mesmo vira a cabeça.

— Rose! — Eu grito. Edward está em cima de mim e eu estou coberta, mas eu ainda sinto o calor subir no meu rosto.

— Porra, — Murmura Edward e eu estou começando a conhecê-lo bem o suficiente para saber o que isso significa. Terminámos por agora.

— Você se importa? — Eu pergunto, tentando ficar relaxada. — Estamos um pouco ocupados agora.

Um sorriso se estende por todo o rosto e ela pisca. — Eu estou fora daqui. — A porta está quase fechada antes de sua cabeça aparecer novamente. — Quente. Sério. Você é muito mais bonito do que aquele outro cara. — E então ela se foi.

Edward não se move e nem eu. Por fim, ele diz: — Nós vamos para a minha casa na próxima vez.

Tento soar tão calma quanto ele. — Sua culpa. Você poderia ter me chamado.

Ele já está se movendo e sentando-se. Ele inclina-se sobre a cama, pega minha camisa e estende para mim.

De repente eu me sinto mal porque eu estou muito bem e tive um pouco de alívio, mas ele não teve.

— E sobre...?

Isso faz ele sorrir.

— Ainda bem que estou divertindo você.

— Isso é fofo, você se preocupar com o meu bem-estar, mas estou bem agora. Você me deve uma. — Ele pisca e se levanta, pega a camisa e a coloca.

O que seja. — Eu estava ficando um pouco entediada de qualquer maneira. Eu deveria fazer alguma lição de casa.

— Mentira. — Mas ele está sorrindo e eu acho que ele está se divertindo tanto quanto eu. Se este fosse James, nós faríamos nosso dever de casa juntos. Ou ele continuaria, mas o que eu tenho com Edward é diferente. Não se trata de nada mais do que isso.

— Eu ligo para você, ok? — Ele parece inseguro. Lambe os lábios e começa a inclinar-se para mim, mas para.

Eu quase lhe digo que está tudo bem em me beijar, mas não quero que ele pense que quero que ele me beije se não é isso que ele quer. — Parece bom.

Com mais um olhar, Edward se dirige para a porta. Sua mão toca o trinco, mas ele não se move. Eu ouço quando ele deixa escapar um suspiro profundo, antes de se virar.

— Diga-me que eu não sou um canalha por fazer isso.

Ele não é, mas é legal que ele se pergunte. — Você é um canalha, mas não por isso. Não se preocupe.

É a coisa certa a dizer, porque ele me dá um pequeno aceno de cabeça e um sorriso. — Mantenha isso. A honestidade. — Edward puxa a porta e sai. — Eu te vejo mais tarde, Pequena Dançarina.

Assim como Rose, ele se foi.

Não posso evitar pensar que gosto desse nome muito mais do que princesa.

Ainda assim, os pensamentos correm de volta rapidamente. Rolando, eu puxo a foto debaixo do meu colchão e cubro a cabeça com o cobertor. Minha mente imediatamente vai aonde ela vai todas as noites. Me perguntando se ela sabia o que iria acontecer quando me deixou. Me perguntando se ela queria me deixar e como foram seus últimos minutos.

**Edward**

Eu me distraio com meus pensamentos em sala de aula até mais do que eu costumo fazer. Eu venho porque é importante para a mamãe e eu faço a merda que preciso fazer para passar na matéria, mas é somente isso. Felizmente, esse tipo de coisa não é difícil para mim. Minhas notas são as melhores? Não, mas é o que eu preciso para obter as bolsas de estudo e auxílio financeiro de que preciso para me manter neste lugar.

E funciona. Os professores sentem que estão fazendo seu trabalho. Mamãe acredita que eu de repente vou ter essa vida incrível que ela nunca teve, porque eu estou no meu caminho para obter um pedaço de papel que não faz nada para me garantir um emprego quando eu terminar. Faz ela feliz, o que me faz sentir como se eu não fosse o pior filho no mundo, então tudo funciona.

Mas hoje, eu me sinto como se estivesse aqui ainda menos do que eu costumo fazer. Cristo, Isabella se sentiu bem no outro dia. Os pequenos gemidos da parte de trás de sua garganta. Seu corpo todo alinhado contra o meu. Eu ainda estou tentando descobrir por que parei. Sim sua companheira de quarto voltou para casa, mas ela saiu e não havia nada me impedindo de ficar e terminar o que começamos.

O que o meu corpo está implorando para terminar agora, mas eu me senti como um idiota. Quando estou com uma garota eu o faço para não ter que sentir. Mas eu estava sentindo e eu não gosto disso. Todas essas emoções não bem vindas me fazem confuso.

Mas nós dois queremos. Ambos queremos isso, de modo que torna a minha culpa ainda mais fodida.

Quando a aula termina eu pego minhas coisas e saio. Meu carro está funcionando agora, então eu me dirijo para o estacionamento e entro, ligo, mas não vou a lugar nenhum.

Eu não sei por que diabos estou sentado aqui, brincando com o meu telefone na minha mão. Minha cabeça está toda fodida, mas eu não sei por que, o que me irrita mais.

Meu telefone bipa e eu me viro para ver um sms de Isabella.

_E aí?_

_Esperando você_. Eu envio de volta. O que é apenas metade de uma resposta de merda, mas soa bem. Hoje é um dia que tenho aulas até tarde, por isso já é depois das três, mas eu não sei qual é o horário dela. Por tudo que eu sei ela nem sequer está aqui.

_Eu tenho mais uma hora... depois?_

Meu pulso dispara como se eu tivesse 16 anos de idade, prestes a fazer sexo pela primeira vez.

_Encontro vc em seu dormitório_. É tudo o que eu digo e dirijo meu carro idiota ao redor como se eu tivesse uma razão para esperar por ela quando ela pode dirigir.

Quando ela aparece, um pouco mais de uma hora mais tarde, eu estou encostado em meu carro esperando por ela. Ela está de volta ao público, Isabella com jeans apertados que provavelmente custam mais do que o meu guarda-roupa inteiro e uma blusa que mostra uma boa quantidade de decote.

— Você vem lá a casa? — Eu pergunto, cruzando os braços.

— Você está me convidando? — Ela faz o mesmo.

Eu seguro meu sorriso, porque eu não gosto do fato de que ela me faz querer fazê-lo tantas vezes. — Eu acabei de fazê-lo.

Ela revira os olhos. — Eu poderia ter encontrado o meu caminho para sua casa.

Eu dou de ombros, porque não sei como responder sem parecer um maricas.

— Você me deixa louca. — diz ela, mas está caminhando para o meu carro. Eu volto para o banco do motorista e vamos embora.

Nós não estamos no carro por dois minutos, quando toca o celular dela. Eu vejo como Isabella pressiona silencioso.

— Está com fome? — Eu pergunto.

— Eu estou, na verdade.

— Nós vamos até um drive thru.

Seu telefone toca novamente. Ela o silencia. Depois que pegamos nossa comida, ele apita outra vez. — Você sabe que eu não dou a mínima se esse é o seu Menino Bonito, certo? Jogue os seus jogos se você quiser. Nós dois sabemos o que é isso. — Eu toco meus dedos contra o volante, frustrado.

— Tenha cuidado, Edward, ou eu vou achar que você está com ciúmes.

— Tenha cuidado ou eu vou achar que você quer que eu esteja.

Ela suspira e eu tenho certeza que a irritei mais do que eu queria.

— É a minha tia. — ela finalmente diz enquanto nós paramos em frente da minha pequena casa.

Foda-se. E mais uma vez eu me sinto como um idiota. — Você não quer falar com ela? — Eu desligo o motor.

— Não realmente. Ela está surtando. Pensa que eu estou tendo um momento difícil e quer que eu volte para casa.

Eu tenho um flash back da noite no quintal, vê-la toda amontoada no canto atrás do galpão. Eu quase digo que ela está tendo um momento difícil e que talvez ela devesse ir para casa, mas não tenho certeza se é o meu trabalho. Olhando para as suas mãos eu vejo que elas estão tremendo um pouco e seus seios estão levantados contra sua blusa.

Então, eu faço o que estou aqui para fazer. O que ela precisa de mim. Eu deslizo minha mão pelos cabelos e a puxo para mim. Silencio seus pensamentos e as suas palavras com a minha boca. Isabella me beija avidamente como ela sempre faz, como se ela estivesse com fome de mim e eu sei que estou morrendo de fome por ela, então eu a beijo mais profundamente. Deixo minha outra mão deslizar para a perna e para cima.

Quando nos afastamos nós dois estamos respirando pesadamente, mas eu não acho que ela está pensando em sua tia ou sua mãe mais.

— Droga, eu sou bom. — Eu digo a ela, o que me faz ganhar uma palmada no braço.

Nós saímos do carro e vamos para dentro. Eu não estou surpreso ao ver Jasper sentado na sala de estar com poucas pessoas ao seu redor. Cervejas estão na mesa de café e eles estão ouvindo música na TV.

Este lugar nunca está vazio e me deixa louco.

— E aí? — Jasper diz. Ele soa meio dormindo. — As cervejas estão na geladeira. — diz ele, e eu estou prestes a dizer-lhe que não, mas, em seguida, Isabella diz obrigada e dirige-se para a cozinha.

Eu caio na cadeira e percebo que isso vai demorar um pouco.

Ela volta para a sala e me entrega uma cerveja, que eu aceito, em seguida, ela se senta no sofá ao lado de Jasper. É o único lugar vazio. Perry e Dax estão sentados do outro lado dele. A garota de Perry, Monique, vem pelo corredor e senta em seu colo. Eu vejo Dax e Perry de olho em Bella e depois em mim, como se estivessem tentando descobrir o que está acontecendo.

Eu não costumo chegar em casa com meninas. Tânia está por perto, mas isso é só porque ela está sempre festejando com todos.

Eu realmente não estou sentindo essa coisa toda. Sair com Isabella e meus amigos. Faz sentir como algo que não somos, mas eu sento aqui e como a minha comida enquanto ela faz o mesmo e Jasper, de repente acordado, fala com ela.

Uma batida soa da porta e eu sei que as coisas estão prestes a ficar muito piores.

Eu olho Jasper que não se move então eu levanto. — Foda-se. — Eu chamo e eu abro a porta. Jack e Oscar vêm dentro.

— O que diabos está acontecendo? — Oscar grita. Ele está sempre agindo como um idiota e me deixa louco. — A cerveja é uma merda. Eu tenho Tequila. — Ele tem um saco de papel marrom em sua mão. Eu fecho a porta e continuo de pé.

— Droga. Quem é você? — Jack diz, caminhando até Isabella.

Dou um passo à frente para lhe dizer para recuar. Para dizer-lhe que ela está comigo, e para manter a porra de distância, mas eu não faço nada, porque ela não é minha. Nós não temos nenhuma promessa e eu não quero nenhuma, então eu sento para ver como ela vai lidar com isso.

Jasper faz isso por ela. — Ela é a garota de Edward. Recue.

Suas palavras me irritam. Sim, eu estava perto de dizer a mesma coisa, mas ela não é minha e eu não quero que ela seja. Não completamente, pelo menos. Mas eu também não quero eles tentando ficar com ela, então não digo nada.

— Uau. Garota de Edward, hein? Eu não sabia disso. — Ele me olha e pisca.

— Vamos jogar strippoker.— Oscar diz.

Monique e Isabella rejeitam.

— Quarters*****? — Monique diz. Nem ela ou Bella disseram uma palavra uma à outra. As meninas são loucas assim, sempre avaliando uma a outra e nem uma querendo falar até que a outra faça isso primeiro.

**N/A: Quarters é um jogo de beber que envolve jogadores atirarem uma moeda, em uma tentativa de fazê-la cair em um determinado lugar, geralmente em um copo na mesa.**

Espero Isabella dizer não, mas ela encolhe os ombros como se estivesse no jogo. O que pode não ser uma má ideia, porque eu obviamente preciso de uma bebida para relaxar.

Nos movemos para a mesa da cozinha, todos nós amontoados em torno da coisa. Monique está novamente no colo de Perry; suas centenas de pequenas tranças penduradas sobre o ombro.

Jasper passa seu cachimbo de maconha e todos ao redor da mesa, exceto eu e Isabella, fumam e, em seguida, as garrafas no meio e todos nós enchemos nossos copos.

Eu não sei o que me faz fazer isso, mas inclino-me mais para sua orelha e mordisco-a com os meus dentes. — Se você ficar bêbada, eu não vou poder me divertir com você.

Eu vejo como arrepios cobrem seu ombro nu. Droga, é quente. Eu quero beijá-los. Rastrear todos eles com a minha língua, mas há uma mesa cheia de pessoas aqui e eu não faço essas merdas. Demonstrações públicas são para casais e nós não somos um casal. O que Tânia e eu fizemos foi praticamente tudo em privado. Sim, todos sabiam e eu não me importava, mas eu também não saio por aí sussurrando em seu ouvido de merda.

Eu me inclino para trás em minha cadeira para nos dar algum espaço.

Isabella para mim e sorri. — Não se preocupe. Vou me comportar.

Eu quero dizer a ela que não quero que ela se comporte. Em vez disso eu inclino para frente e adiciono um pouco mais de tequila em meu copo.

**~~x~~**

Estou tão fodido. Não me lembro a última vez que eu bebi tanto, mas um jogo levou a outro. Foi uma loucura ver Isabella com meus amigos. Eles são tão diferentes, mas ela estava rindo a noite toda e ela e Jasper compartilharam estes olhares que se eu quisesse mais do que apenas levá-la para a cama, eu estaria chateado.

Todo mundo acabou de sair e eu encosto-me ao balcão da cozinha e curvo meu dedo. — Venha aqui. — eu digo.

Isabella passa entre as minhas pernas e eu estou tonto como o inferno, mas ainda consigo beijá-la. Ela tem gosto de tequila e meu corpo está gritando _finalmente_ para mim, porque é isso que eu queria toda a noite, mas então eu tenho de segurar o balcão para me manter em pé.

— Você está tão destruído. Não me disse para não ficar muito bêbada? — Ela sorri, mas eu não tenho vontade de sorrir. Eu tento beijá-la novamente, mas ela recua. — Você está muito bêbado, Edward. Tenho que ir.

— Dê-me alguns minutos e eu vou estar bom.

Ela faz uma pausa por alguns segundos antes de dizer: — Eu deveria ir.

Mas ela não parece querer ir e eu com certeza não quero que ela vá, então eu engancho o meu dedo no laço em seu jeans e começo a ir em direção ao meu quarto. Ela está rindo, mas me seguindo. Eu bato a porta atrás de nós, tiro minha camisa, chuto os sapatos e saio do meu jeans.

— Eu só preciso de alguns minutos. — O quarto está girando. Por que diabos eu bebi tanto assim? Eu subo na cama em minha cueca boxer e me inclino sobre o cotovelo e a olho. — Você está com medo, Pequena Dançarina? — Pergunto.

Como eu sabia que ela faria, ela tira os sapatos. Eu vejo como os jeans vêm em seguida e ela está ali de pé nesta calcinha brilhante roxa contra sua pele branca.

— Eu ia perguntar se você tem alguma coisa que eu poderia usar, mas parece muito oficial, não é? Eu vestindo suas roupas? — Ela sorri. Pelo menos eu acho que ela faz.

— Você não vai precisar de roupas.

Ela encolhe os ombros, apaga a luz e deita na cama comigo.

— Apenas alguns minutos, — eu digo a ela novamente. Eu fecho meus olhos para manter o quarto quieto. Senti-la contra mim. — Você tem que me fazer um favor.— Meus lábios estão contra seu pescoço. Eu lambo sua pele só porque eu preciso prová-la.

— O que é? — Ela parece sonolenta. Ou talvez seja eu. Eu não sei.

Qual era o favor? — Minha mãe. — Eu tento beijar seu pescoço de novo, mas não tenho energia. Meu cérebro está me dizendo para calar a boca, mas o meu lado bêbado não escuta. — Eu preciso que você vá vê-la comigo.

Isabella está quieta por alguns segundos. Eu estou muito bêbado para me preocupar com isso. — Claro... Sim. Okay. Eu posso fazer isso.

E depois nada.

**E, mais uma vez, alguém empatou o amasso super hot deles. O Edward fez o pedido para Bella ir até a mãe dele. Será que isso dará certo?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Christye-Lupin: **Infelizmente não foi nesse capítulo, alguém atrapalhou o casal. Mas te adianto que capítulo que vem, ninguém vai atrapalhar. Só a título de curiosidade Christye: qual seria a sua idade? Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Ela aceitou! Será que, nos próximo capítulos, o universo continuará conspirando contra eles? Manda, satisfaça uma curiosidade minha: quantos anos você tem? Bjos

**BabiS: **É claro que você deve ter orgulho, foi um coisa que você fez porque gosta. E é bom mesmo você me enviar, senão ficarei ultra mega hiper chateada. Fico feliz que a unha de alguém esteja linda já que a minha tá um caco. Por pura curiosidade: quantos anos você tem? O James vai aparecer muito na história, ele está esperando o momento certo de aparecer. Eu também acho que a mãe do Edward vai ficar super feliz. Bjos

**Bah83: **Mais uma tarando o Edward tatuado, tsc tsc. Uma possível briga do Edward com o James ainda vai demorar pra acontecer e te garanto que você vai odiar o resultado dela. Acabei de inflamar sua curiosidade certo? Edward é um cavalheiro, meio canalha mas é um cavalheiro. Sério que você faz TUDO isso? Menina, fiquei ultra mega cansada aqui por você. Você deve ter muita energia, tipo para alimentar uma cidade, para conseguir fazer tudo isso. Minha energia não consegue nem alimentar um único pisca-pisca de natal. Sim, sou um poço de desânimo. Agora você me deixou super curiosa sobre a sua idade, quantos anos você tem? 25? 32? 68? Mas eu fico feliz que, mesmo com sua vida corrida, você passe aqui pra dizer um OI. Bjos

**Gente eu perguntei a idade de que mandou os reviews porque eu gostaria de saber mais sobre as minhas leitoras. Sábado tem capítulo novo. No próximo capítulo teremos: momento hot entre o casal, a visita a mãe do Edward e Bella tem um pedido para fazer ao Edward. Bjos e até lá.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Momento hot gente! E dessa vez, não tem ninguém para empatar!**

**Isabella**

Meu sono é ininterrupto pela segunda vez desde que descobri sobre a mamãe. É bom ter uma noite completa. Não ser perseguida e atormentada por pesadelos que me fazem sentir fraca. Por memórias que eu não posso mudar, e perguntas que eu provavelmente nunca vou ter respostas.

Eu não posso acreditar que Edward me pediu para ir ver sua mãe. Eu me pergunto se ele quis dizer isso. Se é uma daquelas coisas que as pessoas dizem quando estão muito bêbadas para pensar, e tentam esquecer depois. É o que estou assumindo. Eu não sei como me sinto sobre isso de qualquer maneira, por isso em alguns aspectos, seria mais fácil se ele esquecesse.

Foi bom ser convidada, embora. Eu me pergunto por que ele fez. Eu sei que não poderia ter sido algo que ele queria, o que significa que de alguma forma, sua mãe sabe sobre mim. O que ele lhe disse? Que eu sou a razão pela qual ele estava atrasado no outro dia? Alguma garota fodida com quem ele está brincando?

Mas não é verdade. Eu sou a garota com que ele deveria estar se divertindo, mas nós realmente não temos feito muito.

Edward aperta a mão em minha cintura. Não muito apertado, mas forte o suficiente para eu saber que ela está lá. Que ele está acordado. Meu coração acelera e eu respiro mais forte.

— Sem mais jogos. Eu quero você. — diz ele em meu ouvido. Sua respiração está quente. Todo o seu corpo está enquanto molda contra as minhas costas. Sinto sua ereção, ela cutuca contra mim. — Se vire, Isabella.

Eu faço o que ele diz e sua boca cai na minha. É mais urgente e necessitado do que todos os nossos outros beijos combinados.

— Eu pensei que a cerveja não tivesse gosto bom no dia seguinte? — Pergunto quando sua boca se move para baixo no meu pescoço.

— Não há tempo. — Edward lambe minha clavícula e depois suga a minha carne para essa boca. Eu gemo e arqueio para ele.

Ele está colocando as barreiras novamente. Eu sei, mas não me importo. Precisamos delas, assim nós lembramos exatamente do que se trata.

Assim, ambos seremos capazes de esquecer.

Edward empurra minha camisa para cima e eu levanto, de forma que ele pode tirá-la sobre minha cabeça. Eu quero que saia. Nada entre nós porque suas mãos se sentem tão bem em mim. Quando ele me toca eu não penso em mais nada. Não sinto nada mais, e tudo que eu preciso é alívio.

Meu sutiã vem a seguir. Eu não tenho tempo para me sentir constrangida porque sua boca, quente e úmida, cobre o meu mamilo e novamente tudo o que há, é Edward.

Eu aperto a mão em seu cabelo, segurando ele, não tendo certeza se eu estou tentando puxá-lo para mais perto, porque eu preciso de mais ou empurrando-o, porque é demais.

Ele geme. De eu puxar seu cabelo ou porque me sinto tão boa para ele como ele para mim, eu não sei e não me importo. Eu deixo minha mão deslizar para baixo no plano liso de suas costas, debaixo de sua cueca boxer e o pego.

— Porra. — Ele rosna e move contra o meu centro. Ele amaldiçoa demais e eu quero dizer a ele, mas não acho que eu possa formar palavras agora. Ele está tão duro, cutucando entre as minhas pernas e me esfregando do jeito certo.

E então ele foi embora e eu sinto falta do peso em cima de mim. Edward está olhando para mim com aqueles olhos verdes, seu cabelo mais despenteado do que jamais vi.

— Você tem certeza? — ele confirma. Eu quase sorrio porque ele perguntou. Ele é tão duro e áspero, mas ele tem esse lado carinhoso. Eu não sei se ele percebe que está lá.

Não tenho certeza que é uma coisa boa que ele está lá, por isso eu digo: — Eu sou inteligente o suficiente para saber o que eu quero.

Sem uma palavra, ele sobe para fora da cama. Eu observo os músculos vigorosos de suas costas se moverem, quando ele caminha para sua cômoda, abre a gaveta e pega um preservativo.

Nervos de repente entram em mim. Eu só estive com James. Eu apenas planejei estar com ele porque nós funcionávamos e ele me dava o que eu precisava, mas agora, apesar de eu saber mais do que qualquer coisa que eu quero Edward, isso me assusta.

Talvez o fato de que eu querer ele tanto é o que me assusta.

Eu alcanço o cobertor, mas ele estala para mim. — Não faça isso. Você não é tímida, Pequena Dançarina. — E assim facilmente, ele empurra suas cuecas boxer para baixo. Sem vergonha, não que ele tenha algo para estar envergonhado, mas ele se despe fisicamente tão facilmente. Talvez seja porque o resto dele está tão bem trancado.

Edward sobe em cima de mim na cama. Eu não sei em qual emoção me concentrar: paixão ou nervos, mas então ele está puxando minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas.

E ele está rolando o preservativo.

Quando seus lábios beijam meu estômago, a paixão vence. Então sua boca encontra a minha. Ele está empurrando para dentro e eu estou chorando, minhas unhas em suas costas, minha mente desligada.

Sim, minha mente está desligada, mas meu corpo está definitivamente ligado.

Edward começa a se mover e eu movo com ele. Dói um pouco, mas seus lábios na minha boca e sua mão no meu peito ajudam a aliviar a dor. Tanto a dor física como a dor forte em meu peito, que está lá desde que eu descobri sobre a mamãe.

Talvez mais tempo do que isso.

**~~x~~**

Nenhum de nós diz uma palavra quando Edward se levanta para se livrar do preservativo. Nem uma palavra quando ele sobe de volta para a cama.

Nem uma palavra, enquanto nós deitamos lá... e deitamos lá.

Os nervos estão de volta, junto com estranheza. Se este fosse James, ele teria desmaiado me segurando. Os olhos de Edward estão abertos e os meus também, seu braço direito e meu braço esquerdo a única parte de nós se tocando.

— Eu provavelmente deveria ir. Eu tenho algumas coisas para cuidar. — Apesar de minhas palavras. Eu não me movo.

— Tudo bem. Sim, sempre que você quiser, eu posso trazê-la de volta.

Eu levanto e começo a me vestir. Eu odeio colocar a mesma coisa em dois dias seguidos e não posso esperar para voltar para o dormitório me trocar. Mas, ainda assim, eu espero que ele diga alguma coisa. Nada. Eu não preciso que ele me peça para ficar, mas algo iria ajudar a acalmar a tempestade no meu estômago.

Edward se senta na beira da cama, pega minha camisa e a estende para mim. Eu a visto, dizendo-lhe que tenho que ir ao banheiro e saio antes que ele consiga se levantar.

Eu jogo água no meu rosto, esperando que possa lavar as últimas semanas da minha vida. Quando eu olho no espelho, tudo ainda está lá. Eu ainda estou lá.

Mas eu me sinto bem. A primeira vez que eu dormi com James eu me apavorei. Fui ao banheiro, sentei no chão e tive um ataque de pânico que ele nunca soube. Ele não sabe sobre nenhum deles. Uma vez que me acalmei eu lavei meu rosto como eu fiz aqui e voltei para o quarto sorrindo.

É bom não ter que sorrir, se eu não quiser.

Edward está em pé em seu quarto quando eu chego lá. Ele está usando um par de longas bermudas cargo e uma t-shirt. Não devia parecer tão lindo com isso como ele parece.

Ele pega os óculos de sol e os desliza. É a primeira vez que eu o vi usá-los e não posso parar de perguntar: — Bebeu um pouco demais na noite passada?

— Eu estou bem. — Sua voz soa distante. Tenho certeza que ele é assim com todas as garotas com quem ele dorme. Eu não sei por que realmente não esperava isso com a gente. Eu não sei se me importo ou não. Definitivamente não deveria me importar.

Eu balanço minha cabeça e saio do quarto. Eu não vou lidar com isso. É suposto ser fácil e se ele vai ser um idiota depois, não vale a pena.

Edward me segue para fora e nós estamos quietos nos 10 minutos de viagem até o meu dormitório.

— Deixe-me saber... sobre a sua mãe. — Eu alcanço a maçaneta quando ele para no estacionamento.

A única resposta que recebo é um aceno de cabeça. Mais uma vez, que seja.

Eu abro a porta, saio e a fecho. Nós temos idade suficiente para dormir juntos sem que seja estranho no dia seguinte. Especialmente quando eu posso dizer que é o que ele faz, dorme com pessoas que ele nunca planeja ficar sério.

Quase terminei de subir os degraus quando eu o ouço gritar: — Bella! — Eu me viro e Edward está em pé fora da porta do motorista olhando para mim.

Segundos passam e ele não diz nada.

— TicTac, — eu digo.

— Ajudou? — Suas palavras saem inseguras.

O aperto nos meus ombros evapora. Solto uma respiração profunda e de repente sei que nós vamos ficar bem. Que seja o que for, esse jogo que estamos jogando ainda está intacto.

— Sim... Sim, ajudou. Você?

Em seguida, ele sorri. Não é um enorme e eu não consigo ver bem o suficiente para saber se sua covinha está mostrando.

— Sim. — Edward sobe de volta em seu carro e, em seguida, ele se foi.

Eu rio enquanto vou para dentro. Sorrio de novo quando eu entro em meu quarto. Eu não estou lá por um minuto antes de meu telefone tocar.

Um olhar leva o sorriso do meu rosto. Eu sei que não posso continuar ignorando-a.

— Hey. — eu digo a tia Sue quando pego o telefone.

— Isabella! Eu estava tão preocupada com você. Não me evite mais assim. Eu sei que é difícil... mas temos que ficar juntas.

E eu sei o que ela está dizendo. Ela é irmã da mamãe. Eu sou sua filha. Somos tudo o que restou dela. Eu odeio como a estou tratando, mas parece que não posso parar. Não consigo deixá-la entrar.

Minha mão aperta o meu telefone. — Eu não vou.

— Estou preocupada com você.

— Eu estou bem. — Eu estou?

Tia Sue suspira. — Queremos ter um serviço para ela, Isabella.

— O quê? — Eu ando pelo quarto. Meu coração tem uma convulsão e meu peito aperta. _Não se desespere, não se desespere, não se desespere. _

Por que isso é mesmo uma surpresa? Eu deveria ter esperado por isso. É normal, mas...

— Ela merece. Eu quero dizer adeus.

Será que ela merece? Sim, ela merece, mas depois ela me deixou. Ela ainda me deixou e foi tão normal para ela que não pensou duas vezes sobre nunca mais voltar. E se ela foi naqueles bosques e se matou?

— Eu...

— Isso vai ser bom para nós, Isabella. Eu quero um lugar para ir vê-la. Ela esteve sozinha todo esse tempo. — A voz de Sue quebra. — Ela era a minha irmãzinha. — A dor em sua voz dá facadas dentro de mim.

Ela era a minha mãe, que há de errado comigo?

— Eu sei. Sinto muito. Vamos fazê-lo.

As palavras saem, mas eu não quero dizê-las. Se eu lhe disser adeus, isso significa que ela foi realmente embora.

**Edward**

Eu não posso acreditar que estou fazendo isso.

Estou sentado do lado de fora do dormitório de Isabella, esperando que ela desça para que possamos ir ver a minha mãe. Minha mãe, porra. Jasper só a conheceu pessoalmente uma vez. Eu não faço isso, mas minha mãe estava me deixando louco por ela nos últimos três dias. Eu não posso decepcioná-la por algo tão pequeno como isso.

Isabela e eu já estamos jogando o jogo. O que é adicionar outro nível nisso? Outra mentira que ambos podemos jogar e fingir que realmente é uma boa ideia. Eu não sou estúpido. Eu sei que não é, mas sei que quando a toco, ela me leva embora e eu realmente preciso muito de uma pausa mental. Para me perder em seu calor.

— Hey. — diz ela atrás de mim. Eu me levanto e viro. Porra, ela é gostosa. Suas pernas são firmes e agora eu sei que é porque ela dança. É claro que ela está vestindo uma saia porque ela pode não perceber, mas de certa forma ela realmente é uma princesa.

Calor acende debaixo da minha pele e eu quero esquecer tudo, levá-la de volta para seu quarto e despi-la. — Vamos voltar para o seu quarto. — Dou um passo em direção a ela, quase a tocando, mas paro. Esta situação em que estamos é tão ferrada, porque é uma mentira e não sei como agir em torno dela.

Foda-se. Eu deixo minha mão deslizar sob a blusa e seguro sua cintura. — Vai ser muito mais divertido ficar aqui. — eu digo em seu ouvido.

— Edward. — Soa como um aviso, mas ela inclina a cabeça para o lado para me dar melhor acesso ao seu pescoço. Eu mergulho minha língua no local oco atrás da orelha.

— Vamos. — Eu a puxo contra mim e a deixo sentir a reação que o meu corpo tem a ela.

— Sua mãe está nos esperando.

Eu beijo uma trilha para sua boca. — Não... Eu não disse a ela ainda. Pensei em ligar no caminho.

Isso a deixa tensa; e eu tenho certeza que vai ser uma daquelas coisas que as meninas fazem um grande negócio quando isso realmente não importa. — Não faça isso. Vamos. — Eu tento convencê-la.

— Você estava me levando para conhecer sua mãe e você não contou nem mesmo a ela?

Gemendo, eu me afasto. — Não é um grande negócio. Eu ia ligar para ela antes de irmos.

— Não. Você nunca planejou ir. Você pode pensar que sim, mas você não o fez.

— Eu... — Não tenho uma resposta. Eu não deveria ter uma. — Você está agindo como uma namorada.

Ela me empurra. — Você está agindo como um idiota.

Isabella tenta ir embora, mas eu agarro-lhe o pulso. Ela está certa, porra; e eu sei disso. — Espere.

E ela espera. Não se vira e eu não falo de imediato. Finalmente eu ganho coragem e digo: — Isto não é fácil.

Isabella se vira e eu posso ver isso em seus olhos. Ela percebe. É uma loucura o quanto essa menina me entende. Não finjo compreender porquê nem quero.

— Mas é importante.

Eu dou um aceno curto. — Vou ligar para ela no carro.

Entramos em seu carro e eu tiro meu telefone e chamo minha mãe. Demora um tempo para ela responder, mas ela sempre faz.

— Olá? — Sua voz soa rouca.

— Hey. Estou indo. Eu - eu tenho Isabella comigo. Eu só queria ter certeza de que estava em casa e não correndo pela cidade.

Espero por uma risada e obtenho uma. — Eu te amo, — ela diz, e eu não sei por que.

— Eu também te amo, mãe. Você está bem? Se quer que eu vá sozinho...

— Não me parece. — Ela me interrompe. — Você não vai ficar fora dessa, Edward. Eu não posso esperar para conhecê-la. — Eu não estou surpreso quando ela desliga.

— Estamos bem. — Eu digo à Isabella e ela liga o carro. Eu dou-lhe instruções para a casa da minha mãe, minha perna saltando para cima e para baixo o tempo todo. Ela não parecia bem. Quando é que ela soa bem? Eu estou fazendo a coisa certa ou sendo a maior merda de fraude no mundo por mentir para a minha mãe que está morrendo sobre Isabella?

Olho para ela. Ela parece nervosa também e eu percebo que ela provavelmente tem merda acontecendo agora que eu tenho sido um canalha demasiado grande para considerar. — Você está bem?

Ela acena com a cabeça. Reconheço-o como um que eu dou quando realmente não estou nada legal. — Isso significa muito para mim. — É a melhor maneira que eu posso pensar para dizer obrigado.

— Eu sei.

— Você conversou com a sua tia?

Isabella me olha e me dá aquele sorriso que eu sei que derruba caras em suas bundas o tempo todo. — Isso não é sobre mim.

— Eu preferia que fosse.

— Eu sei disso também.

Nós paramos no antigo complexo de apartamento da mãe. — Ela não parece bem.

— Mais coisas que eu já sei.

Eu não posso evitar sorrir. — E você diz que eu sou um idiota. — Faço uma pausa por alguns segundos. — Você sabe que ela vai pensar que você é minha garota, certo? Que ela vai mimar você porque eu nunca trouxe ninguém para casa e tudo que ela quer é... — Eu não posso terminar o resto.

— _Eu sei_.

Eu me sinto como um maricas, porque eu estou realmente rachando aqui, mas Isabella se inclina e me beija. Eu perco minha cabeça para ela, como sempre, mordendo seu lábio e sugando sua língua em minha boca. Cristo, eu quero essa garota. Mais do que eu já quis alguém.

Muito cedo ela se afasta.

Saímos do carro e eu a levo para o apartamento. — Parece que sou eu a pedir-lhe para jogar o jogo neste momento. — eu digo a ela antes de abrir a porta.

Mãe está sentada em sua cadeira de rodas perto da janela quando chegamos lá. Ela tem um chapéu, o que ela não faz muito mais, e eu sei que é por causa de Bella. Eu odeio que ela tenha que conhecer a primeira garota que eu já trouxe para casa morrendo e sem cabelo.

Eu odeio que eu sou um mentiroso e não é sequer real.

Meu intestino dói. Eu tento não respirar pelo nariz quando entramos.

— Ei, mamãe. Eu encontrei esta garota lá fora. Você a conhece? — Eu aponto para Isabella, que soca o meu braço.

Mamãe grita, — Edward! — E eu quero amaldiçoar o nome. Como eu poderia passar por isso?

Minha mão está coçando para pegar a de Isabella. Eu não sei se é porque eu estou rachando aqui ou porque eu quero fazer o papel. Não é algo que mamãe iria esperar, então eu não faço. — Mãe, essa é Isabella. Bella, esta é a minha mãe, Esme.

— É muito bom conhecer você. — Isabella estende sua mão para minha mãe, que a sacode.

— É muito bom conhecer você também. — Então ela olha para mim. — Ela é linda. O que ela está fazendo com você?

Nós todos rimos. O riso de Isabella e mamãe parece muito mais real do que o meu. Eu continuo vendo ela através dos olhos de Isabella, esta mulher frágil, morrendo, como se isso fosse tudo que ela sempre foi. Ela não conhece a mulher que costumava trabalhar todos os dias. A pessoa que tentou me jogar em cada esporte que ela poderia, mesmo que não podíamos pagar, ou continuar sem dormir depois de turnos no trabalho para estar lá sempre que eu precisava dela.

A mulher que gostava de rir e sempre contava piadas e tem um temperamento que faz dela uma boa arma para ter ao seu lado.

— Por favor, sente-se, Isabella. — Mamãe fala baixinho, mas eu posso dizer que ela está tentando não fazê-lo. Tentando soar normal.

— Você não tem que fingir ser legal para Isabella. Ela me dá o inferno o tempo todo. Ela só está mostrando seu lado bom.

Isabella ri e pega meus lados como se para me fazer cócegas. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que ela está pensando, porque eu definitivamente não sou delicado, mas ainda assim, eu pego os braços e a puxo para mim. Agora ela tem seus braços em volta da minha cintura e estamos peito a peito. Ela está rindo e eu quase tenho vontade de rir com ela. Por um segundo, isso se sente real e bem. O nó no meu intestino solta e eu não estou com medo de respirar.

Quando ouço a minha mãe fungar, eu olho para baixo e vejo seus olhos molhados. Eu me empurro longe de Isabella e inclino-me para baixo. — Hey. Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Nem sequer importa que há a porra de pânico na minha voz e Isabella esteja aqui.

Mãe olha para mim. Toca o meu cabelo. Minha bochecha. E sorri. — Tudo está perfeito, Edward.

Não. Tudo é um jogo de merda.

**~~x~~**

Estamos dirigindo de volta para casa e eu não posso tirar a visita de fora da minha cabeça. Mãe e Isabella estavam todas íntimas e rindo. Ela ficou acordada mais tempo do que ela fez em um longo tempo. Ela até ficou com o número do telefone de Isabella, o que tenho que admitir, eu não gosto muito.

O que me faz sentir como um babaca, mas eu sou um babaca então posso muito bem aceitar isso.

Perto do final, ela parecia cansada - cansada pra caralho, ela adormeceu no segundo em que a ajudei a voltar para a cama. Ela perdeu mais peso, seu corpo se sente tão pequeno, como um galho que se você pisar vai quebrar ao meio.

— Venha para casa comigo. — As palavras não foram planejadas, mas estou feliz que elas saíram.

— Seu carro...

— Foda-se o meu carro.

Isabella não responde, mas ela vai para o meu lugar em vez do dormitório. Está realmente tranquilo quando chegamos lá. Tanto quanto eu posso dizer, Jasper não está mesmo casa, o que é um choque enorme. O segundo que a porta se fechou, eu estou sobre ela. A beijando, meu corpo apertando contra o dela enquanto eu calço ela entre eu e a parede.

As mãos de Isabella apertam no meu cabelo e ela enrola as pernas em volta da minha cintura. Eu estou tão duro que não tenho certeza se posso esperar. Eu quero ela. Eu preciso dela. Minha boca não sai da dela enquanto tropeço no corredor com ela em meus braços. Eu chuto a porta fechando atrás de mim e deslizo a mão sob sua saia.

Sim, eu gosto de sua saia. Fácil acesso. E a partir da sensação das coisas, ela me quer tanto quanto eu a quero.

A deito na cama e as roupas estão saindo. Não há conversa. Nem risos. Nada além de mãos ansiosas e olhos tristes.

Ela está tão fodidamente sexy, toda pele lisa e curvas femininas. Tão asno como sou, tento evitar seus olhos. Não quero que ela olhe nos meus também. Apenas quero sentir seu calor em volta de mim, em vez da dor fria que ambos sentimos.

Pego um preservativo da minha calça e rasgo abrindo com meus dentes. Eu não quero pensar ou sentir nada, exceto Isabella.

Ela está deitada de lado na cama. Eu coloco minhas mãos espalmadas sobre o colchão, uma de cada lado de sua cabeça.

E não me movo. Ela está abaixo de mim e eu estou inclinado sobre ela e eu quero empurrar-me, mas não posso me mover. Por que diabos eu não posso me mover?

Sua mão desliza para cima, envolve em torno do meu pescoço e pelo meu cabelo. Isso é tudo que eu preciso. Meus olhos não deixam os seus e os dela os meus enquanto eu empurro para dentro. Só de estar dentro dela me faz esquecer todo o resto. Ela se sente bem pra caralho. De repente, meus olhos não podem deixar os dela enquanto eu me movo, fazendo o que nós dois precisamos que eu faça.

**~~x~~**

— Eu deveria ir... — Isabella fala ao meu lado, meu braço pendurado ao seu redor. Inferno, não passou dez minutos desde que terminamos.

— Sim? — Eu beijo seu ombro, a deixando saber que eu estou para mais uma rodada, se ela estiver.

— Sim, — ela responde, então eu relaxo para longe dela. Eu não escondo o fato de que estou apreciando a vista enquanto ela se veste. Ela é linda. Ela sabe disso. Eu sei. Não vou fingir que não é.

— E o seu carro? — Ela pergunta.

Eu dou de ombros. O pedaço de merda não importa de qualquer maneira. — Eu vou pedir a Jasper para me levar e buscá-lo.

— Eu posso buscá-lo.

— Eu ligo para você.

Ela fica lá por um segundo, de braços cruzados, os olhos procurando tudo em meu quarto, exceto eu.

— O que foi? — Eu peço. Ela ainda parece nervosa. — Eu acabei de te mostrar a coisa mais dolorosa na minha vida. Acho que nossas barreiras foram praticamente para o inferno, você não acha?

Eu me sento. Nu.

— Eles estão fazendo um serviço de funeral para a minha mãe.

— Porra. — eu digo. Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo, mas ela afastou o assunto o dia todo. Por mim. Por minha mãe. Eu chego para ela, mas ela balança a cabeça.

— Você pode ir comigo? Estamos ficando juntos na casa da minha tia depois. Comida. Pessoas. A família de James vai estar lá.

Eu tenho que me segurar para não dizer algo sobre ele, mas não digo. Ela foi fodidamente incrível com a minha mãe hoje e eu posso fazer isso por ela.

— Sim. Está legal. Eu vou. — Estou chocado que me incomoda que ela não me deixa abraçá-la. É por isso que eu estou aqui. Para fazê-la esquecer, do jeito que ela faz por mim. É tudo que posso fazer.

— Obrigada... Eu... Obrigada. Eu envio sms com a informação.

Ela sai do meu quarto. Deixo escapar um suspiro e caio para trás na cama. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que diabos estamos fazendo aqui, ou mesmo como isso aconteceu.

Minha porta se abre me fazendo olhar para cima. Eu pego um travesseiro para cobrir as mercadorias, mas é Isabella.

— Você é um bom filho, Edward. Você... Você é incrível para ela. Eu apenas queria que você soubesse disso.

Dessa vez, ela se foi para sempre, mas ela não deixa meus pensamentos. E pela primeira vez eu admito para mim mesmo, eu não quero que ela vá.

**Nosso bad boy está caidinho por ela e nem percebe! O que acharam do encontro da Isabella com a mãe do Edward?**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Christye-Lupin: **Para ele, aquilo não era demonstração de afeto. 30? Pelos comentários parece ser bem mais nova. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Tenho 19 flor. Bem que desconfiei que você tinha mais ou menos nessa faixa etária. Bjos

**Bah83: **Satisfeita com o momento hot deles? Fiz de propósito só para te deixar curiosa muahahahahahah! 68 sim, tem muita gente dessa idade que tem mais energia do que eu vou ter minha vida toda. Também estou em contagem regressiva para as férias, eu faço um curso de inglês que acabou ontem e só volto no final de janeiro e faço outro cursos básicos que termina dia 19 mas na primeira semana de janeiro já tenho que voltar. Praticamente não terei férias. Chimarrão? Então você seria do sul certo? Cuidado com esse tanto de coca-cola e chocolate, pode dar espinhas ou celulite. Bjos

**BabiS: **Tenho 19 flor. Não posso dar mais detalhes sobre a briga, só disse aquilo pra atiçar a curiosidade de vocês. Tão nova e já está trabalhando? Eu, com essa idade, ainda sou sustentada pela minha mamis não porque quero mas porque emprego está difícil sim WhatsApp mas tem um pequeno problema, ele tah endemoniado. Não consigo abrir e quando abre trava meu telefone. E não consigo desinstalar essa maldição de jeito nenhum. Bom, no meu perfil tem meu face e email, se quiser me mandar por eles não tem problema. Viu? Ninguém empatou o casal, pode comemorar! Se você entrar na história pra matar o James, você vai acabar roubando o Edward pra você. Bjos

**Segunda-feira tem mais gente! Bjos e tenham um ótimo fim de semana.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Enterro da mãe de Bella nesse capítulo gente!**

**Isabella**

Ninguém aqui sequer conhecia quem ela era. Eu me pergunto se eu realmente conhecia. Se a tia Sue realmente conhecia. Se a mãe conhecia ela mesma.

Eu sei quem eu sou?

As únicas pessoas aqui que podem afirmar a pretensão de saber quem minha mãe era sou eu, tia Sue, meu tio e primo. Caso contrário, são amigos da minha tia e tio. Não é um monte deles, porque a maioria não poderia ser incomodado e os que estão aqui, provavelmente, só vieram em respeito à Sue.

Mas James está aqui. Sua família. É claro que os melhores amigos de Sue e Charlie estariam aqui. Eles estão do outro lado do caixão preto. Eu não entendo ter um caixão desde que tudo o que ela é, são ossos, mas eu sei que Sue quer o melhor para ela. Ela sempre queria mais para a mamãe do que mamãe queria para si mesma.

Edward está perto de mim vestindo bonitas calças pretas e uma camisa de botão de manga comprida preta. Eu me pergunto se ele saiu para comprar as roupas ou se ele tinha. Não que isso importe, mas eu o conheço e isso não é o tipo de coisa que o deixa confortável, então eu estou grata que ele está fazendo isso por mim. Eu também estou grata que ele não fez seu cabelo. Ele ainda parece como sempre, espetado em todas as direções.

Seu aperto na minha mão aumenta, mas eu não aperto de volta. Fico feliz que ele está aqui. Odeio admitir isso, mas eu preciso dele aqui. Meu corpo está apenas demasiado insensível para fazer qualquer coisa sobre isso.

Os restos dos ossos da minha mãe estão em uma caixa escura como as noites que ela passou naquela floresta. Quanto dela pode ter sido deixado?

O pastor fala e fala. Eu não foco no que ele diz; apenas a sensação da mão áspera de Edward explorando a minha. Este garoto áspero que odeia o mundo, xinga como um marinheiro, mas é tão gentil com sua mãe e está aqui comigo.

Eu não entendo como chegamos até aqui, ou por que estamos juntos nessa, mas eu não tenho certeza se poderia passar este dia sem ele.

Outra coisa que eu não gosto de admitir. Meu peito aperta novamente.

_Se acalme, Bella_.

— Você está indo fodidamente incrível. — Sussurra Edward no meu ouvido e eu não posso deixar de sorrir para isso. Só ele iria usar a palavra 'foda' no funeral da minha mãe.

O serviço termina e eles têm de me mandar para frente, a primeira a atirar a rosa dentro. Edward permanece unido ao meu lado. Eu sinto os olhos de todo mundo em cima de mim, me olhando, esperando para ver se eu vou quebrar. Dentro eu estou. Eu estou toda quebrada em pedaços, pedaços deitados aqui e ali, por toda parte, mas por alguma razão, não podem escapar. É como se houvesse uma barreira mantendo-os dentro e enquanto eu estou agradecida, eu quero estar livre disso também.

Uma vez que as rosas são atiradas, nos viramos. Eu continuo andando, então Edward continua caminhando, me apoiando enquanto seguimos de volta para o carro enegrecido. Eu não posso acreditar que eles alugaram um carro para vir. Mamãe não daria a mínima para esse tipo de coisa. Embora ela não desse a mínima para nada, exceto festas e caras.

Edward se encosta ao carro e me puxa para ele. Meus braços vão em volta de seu pescoço e os seus em volta da minha cintura. Meu rosto está em seu pescoço e eu acho que se fosse chorar, este seria o lugar perfeito para fazê-lo, mas não vem.

— Você é tão forte. — ele aperta minha cintura como sempre faz. — Eu só... eu vejo.

É então que a enormidade do que eu fiz me bate. Pedi-lhe para vir para o funeral de minha mãe, enquanto a sua está morrendo. Ele olha para a caixa e vê Esme, mas ele está aqui e ele está me segurando, este garoto com quem eu só estou dormindo.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Não há razão de sentir. — Edward dá de ombros. Mas há.

Minha tia e meu tio chegam ao carro. Eles estão levando a coisa de Edward melhor do que eu pensava. Não que eles são o tipo de surtar, mas eu nunca o mencionei. Nem sequer lhes disse que ele estava vindo comigo. Isso me faz sentir mal. Eles me amariam, se eu os deixasse.

Sue me puxa para longe de Edward e me abraça. Ela está chorando muito, meu vestido molha, mas eu continuo sem chorar.

Meu tio murmura algo para Edward e Edward responde.

Todo mundo está caminhando para seus carros e agora eu só quero ir embora. Quero um minuto para mim, que eu não posso mesmo ter, porque nós estamos compartilhando um carro com minha tia e meu tio.

Edward e eu deslizamos na parte de trás e eles na frente. Eles tentam conversar com Edward - perguntando sobre a faculdade, como nos conhecemos, há quanto tempo estamos namorando e agradecendo-lhe por ter vindo. Ele fala tão pouco quanto possível. Ele não é um daqueles garotos que é bom com os pais de alguém, ou no meu caso, minha tia e meu tio.

**~~x~~**

Por alguma razão, em casa parece que há mais gente do que havia no serviço. Engraçado como isso acontece. As pessoas que não podem ir para a parte triste querem entrar quando o vinho é oferecido gratuitamente e é mais como uma festa.

— Mostre-me o seu quarto. — Vem atrás de mim com aquela voz rouca e arrogante que eu reconheço como de Edward.

Graças a Deus.

As pessoas falam e andam sem prestar atenção para a única filha da mulher morta. Talvez seja porque ela está morta há 10 anos e outras pessoas viram isso acontecer mesmo que eu não vi.

Uma vez que estamos subindo as escadas eu mantenho meu dedo enganchado com o seu e o levo para o meu quarto. — Puta merda. É... feliz aqui. — Eu ouço o riso em sua voz.

— O que há de errado em querer ser feliz? — Eu pergunto, olhando ao redor do quarto. Flores estão pintadas nas paredes na parte superior. Cada uma das quatro paredes de uma cor diferente. Troféus de dança e imagens de minha equipe de dança estão em toda parte. É perfeito, como eu sempre quis.

Edward olha para a cama. — É branca. — Ele sorri.

— Eu acho que isso significa que você tem bom gosto.

Ele vai de uma parede para a outra, olhando - dissecando. Eu não consigo parar de pensar como parece através de seus olhos. Se o quarto parece como eu ou se ele acha que é uma mentira.

— Você deve ser boa, hein? — Ele toca um dos troféus.

— É claro.

Ele balança a cabeça. — É claro.

E então ele avança para mim. Sua boca encontra a minha. É um beijo suave, lento e suave quando sua língua desliza entre meus lábios. Eu o deixo guiar e sigo, porque agora é mais fácil do que pensar em nada.

Edward não para de me beijar. Nossas línguas emaranhadas e se revezando, mas ele não faz mais nada. Quando ele se afasta, eu estou ofegante. Meu coração dispara. Toda vez que ele me toca eu quero mais dele.

— Você não chora, Pequena Dançarina. — Seu queixo repousa sobre o topo da minha cabeça, enquanto seguramos um ao outro.

— Não se eu puder impedir.

— Está tudo bem, você sabe.

— Uau. O fodão vai me dar um sermão? — Eu me sinto como uma cadela no segundo que as palavras saem, mas ele não se liga nisso.

— Eu não sei se sermão é a palavra certa. — Então ele se inclina mais perto. — Só sei que você pode. Eu não vou contar. Eu posso não ser capaz de fazer muito por você, mas vou guardar seus segredos.

Minha respiração pega. É a coisa mais incrível que ele me disse. Talvez que alguém já me disse. Ainda assim, isso significa muito mais vindo dele.

— Eu...

— ... Bella? — A porta abre e James está lá.

Edward fica tenso contra mim.

— Existe uma razão para você estar entrando no meu quarto? — Pergunto a James.

Ele não está olhando para mim, embora. Seus olhos estão duros em Edward. — Este é o serviço de sua mãe, se você não percebeu. Você poderia esperar para tirar proveito dela até mais tarde, você não acha?

Eu juro que senti o corpo de Edward superaquecer. — Com inveja que posso cuidar dela melhor do que você? Está tudo bem, Menino Bonito, eu já chutei sua bunda mais de uma vez, é apenas natural que eu roube sua garota também.

As palavras de Edward parecem como um tapa no meu rosto. Eu sei que elas são apenas para irritar James, mas pressionam todos os botões dentro de mim que eu não gosto de pressionar.

— Foda-se. — James entra no quarto e Edward se move em direção a ele.

— Desculpe-me? Você não me roubou de ninguém. — Estou tremendo agora. Edward não se vira para olhar para mim. James finge que eu não estou lá também.

— Por que você não sai daqui para que possamos terminar de onde paramos? — Edward diz. — Eu não me sinto com paciência com você hoje.

Há um punho em torno de meu pescoço, apertando e apertando. Eu não sei por que eu estou enlouquecendo, mas odeio as coisas que Edward está dizendo, odeio que James esteja aqui e, em seguida, o caixão – a grande caixa preta que provavelmente é demasiado grande para seus ossos surge em flashes na minha cabeça.

Eu suspiro. Edward e James são vozes abafadas no fundo. Dirijo-me longe deles, não querendo deixar-me surtar. Por que eu estou surtando? Minha visão borra. Eu não posso pegar minha respiração. Ossos. Caixão.

Meus pés entrelaçam e em seguida braços estão lá. A porta bate e eu estou no chão no colo de alguém.

— Shh. Está tudo bem. Relaxe. Você está bem. Nós estamos bem.

Uma mão corre pelo meu cabelo. Lábios pressionam a minha testa.

— Você está bem. Eu estraguei tudo. Eu não deveria ter feito essa merda hoje. Tome uma respiração profunda.

Eu luto através do pânico, seguindo a voz de Edward.

Acho seus olhos verdes. Seus lábios tristes.

_James._

Eu me esforço para sair da posse de Edward.

— Ele se foi. Eu tranquei a porta. Está tudo bem.

Agora estou de volta em mim e o encanto é quebrado. Eu saio do colo dele e fico de pé. Abro a boca para dizer-lhe que não me trate como um jogo de cabo de guerra, mas ele me para. — Eu não sou bom nessas coisas. Eu não faço essas coisas. Eu reajo e foi isso que fiz. Foi a coisa errada a fazer.

Eu não posso dizer nada a seu pedido de desculpas, porque sei que isso não é para o que ele se inscreveu, mas ele está aqui e ele está fazendo isso e não é como se eu fosse perfeita também.

— Não é nem tanto ele quanto o que você disse. Não faça isso de novo. — Eu endireito as minhas roupas e penteio com o dedo meu cabelo. — É melhor ir lá embaixo.

Edward me para antes que eu possa ir embora. — Você toma alguma coisa? Para os ataques de pânico?

Eu balanço minha cabeça. Não mais. — Eu não preciso de medicação. Eu lidei com eles há anos. Eu estaria bem se todos me deixassem em paz.

Mas eu não estou bem. Ele não está bem, também.

Nós sobrevivemos durante o resto do dia. Edward está sempre lá, mas não nos tocamos. Não é o mesmo que era antes do ataque.

Quando eu paro na frente de sua casa, eu sento lá, não sabendo o que fazer. — Venha comigo, — diz ele. Ele não pediu e eu sou grata por isso.

Eu desligo o carro e vou para dentro. Nós vamos direto para o quarto de Edward.

— Eu odeio esse vestido, — digo quando chego ao seu quarto. Ele abre sua gaveta e joga uma t-shirt para mim. Estou tão chocada que quase a deixo cair.

Edward começa a se despir primeiro. Ele joga sua calça em uma cadeira e, em seguida, sua camisa. Eu acho que preciso começar a fazer a mesma coisa, por isso tiro o meu vestido, meia-calça e então escorrego em sua camisa.

O que estamos fazendo? Normalmente ele está me despindo, não me dando roupas para vestir.

— Apague a luz, tá bom? — Diz ele, antes de subir para a cama em sua cueca boxer.

— Você está camuflado. Como vou encontrar você? — Eu provoco e ele abre um sorriso.

— Eu não acho que você pode me perder.

Eu desligo a luz e vou para a cama vestindo minha calcinha e a t-shirt de Edward. Espero ele me beijar. Ou lamber ou morder meu pescoço. Ele gosta de usar sua língua e dentes.

Em vez disso, ele me puxa para ele, de costas para o seu peito. Seu braço gira em torno da minha cintura e ele se encaixa tão perfeitamente lá.

— Eu estraguei tudo. — diz ele novamente. — Isso não deveria ter acontecido mais cedo.

Suas palavras não são esperadas, mas de alguma maneira elas são o que eu preciso. — Eu sei. Está tudo bem. — Pauso, e depois: — Não posso acreditar que ela se foi.

Edward me aperta com mais força. Beija meu cabelo. — É mais fácil se esconder no escuro... mas mais fácil de deixar ir também.

E eu sei que ele está se escondendo. Não quer que eu o veja quando ele diz coisas como essa. Não pode ser tão íntimo. Eu? Eu estou deixando ir. Finalmente, escorrega uma lágrima do meu olho. Eu a limpo e vou dormir.

**Edward**

Eu estou sentado no banco do passageiro do carro de Isabella brincando com o aparelho de som. É o primeiro dia que eu a vi desde o serviço de sua mãe e estou realmente esperando que nós não tenhamos essa conversa aborrecida como as meninas gostam de ter. Sim, ela ficou e sim nós não fizemos sexo. Nós dois sabemos o que aconteceu - ou que não aconteceu. Fim.

— Você tem música de merda. — digo a ela. Quando eu recorro à rádio, você sabe que minhas opções são limitadas.

Ela encolhe os ombros. — Eu não ligo muito para música.

Isso me surpreende. — Você dança.

— Sim, e eu ouço música para dançar. Quando ouço a música estou pensando sobre o meu corpo e como me mover e isso me faz querer fazer mais do que apenas sentar ao redor.

Eu olho para ela e sorrio. — Estou pensando sobre o seu corpo e como ele se move também.

Ela rapidamente olha para mim. — Eu sou meio impossível de não pensar a respeito.

Eu rio porque é verdade e ela é provavelmente a única mulher que eu conheço que teria a coragem de dizê-lo.

— Ou tocar. — Eu chego mais perto e deslizo minha mão até sua perna. Infelizmente ela está usando jeans, mas eu deixo minha mão rastejar para cima.

— Você está me distraindo.

— Esse é o ponto. — Eu nunca esperava me divertir com ela assim. Eu não me divirto com alguém assim, mas assim como é difícil não pensar em seu corpo, é difícil não apreciar ela também. Sim, ela me irrita, mas isso meio que torna melhor.

E então, porque estamos quase indo para a festa e só se passaram alguns dias desde que ela enterrou a mãe, eu pergunto. — Tem certeza que você está legal em sair?

Novamente ela olha para mim. Eu não posso vê-la muito bem porque está escuro, mas eu sei que seus olhos estão em mim. — Nossa Edward, alguém pensaria que você é um cara legal.

Seu comentário me irrita um pouco. Não porque eu acho que sou um cara legal, mas porque ela está sempre desviando merda. Ela passou por muito recentemente. Eu vi quando ela quebrou e sei que ela não está fazendo tão bem quanto ela quer que as pessoas pensem. Ou talvez tão bem quanto ela pensa.

Mas porra. Isso é o que eu deveria ser. Uma distração. Eu sabia disso quando entrei e sei disso agora, então eu não sei o que diabos o meu problema é com isso. Talvez seja porque eu estou no mesmo barco.

— Nós dois sabemos que eu não sou um cara legal. E ambos sabemos que há um monte de merda na sua cabeça também. É por isso que eu estou perguntando. Se você não quer responder, me diga que não quer. Não brinque comigo.

— Eu não quero responder. — Estamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Estou me sentindo muito mais chateado do que eu tenho o direito de estar. Finalmente, ela fala. — É difícil. Eu estou tentando lidar. Distrações ajudam. Diversão ajuda. Você... ajuda. — A última parte eu posso dizer que ela não queria dizer.

Eu quero ouvir isso? Não sei. — Bom.

— Como está sua mãe?

Porra. Por que eu comecei? Eu acabei de lhe dar merda por não falar, então não é como se eu pudesse não lhe responder agora. — O mesmo... De que outro modo estaria? Não há para onde ir, exceto para baixo*****.

**N/A: Expressão para dizer que as coisas só podem piorar. **

— Você nunca...

— Você viu, Bella. Não há esperança. Ela parou o tratamento. Cuidados paliativos estão envolvidos. Nós dois sabemos o que vai acontecer. — As palavras machucam ao sair. Quero fechar minha boca. Prendê-las dentro, mas isso não vai tornar as coisas diferentes.

Agora é a sua mão que está em minha perna. — Então... Esta noite... Quando chegarmos em casa... Você quer? — Há diversão em sua voz.

— Porra, yeah, eu quero.

Nós chegamos à casa da festa. É fora do caminho e em uma propriedade e eu posso ver a fogueira lá atrás já.

Estou prestes a abrir a porta quando Bella pergunta: — Qual é o problema com você e James?

Eu acendo a luz interior. — Ele é um idiota?

— Boa tentativa.

Dou de ombros. — É basicamente isso. Odeio caras como ele. Acha que pode fazer qualquer coisa e sempre sair impune. Nós saímos uma noite e pegamos ele brincando com um garoto. Era besteira, coisas de fraternidade, mas eles tinham o garoto cagando nas calças de tão assustado. Ele e seus amigos estavam fazendo-o entrar e roubar algo. Eles o ameaçaram. Nós chutamos sua bunda. Ele não gostou de ter seu traseiro chutado e eu gostei de fazê-lo.

Quando meus olhos bateram nos dela, ela tinha aquele olhar de menina perdida. Não, não é o olhar perdido, mas o que diz que ela está pensando todos os tipos de coisas que as mulheres não costumam pensar ao olhar para mim. — Não faça isso. Não é um grande negócio. — eu digo.

Ela abre um sorriso enorme no rosto. Um arrogante que diz que eu não vou gostar do que ela vai dizer.

— Não se preocupe, Edward. Eu não vou contar a ninguém que você é realmente muito nobre.

Ela sai do carro e bate a porta, me dando nenhuma escolha exceto sair com ela.

**~~x~~**

Estamos sentados em torno da fogueira, cerveja na mão. Há cerca de 40 pessoas aqui. Mais na casa. Nenhum dos Meninos Bonitos de Isabella, por isso é mais divertido do que as festas de fraternidade no campus.

Ela está sentada em meu colo, meu braço em volta de sua cintura. Jasper sentado ao meu lado com qualquer garota que ele está transando esta semana. Ele continua me dando aquele olhar como fez na cozinha naquela noite. Como se soubesse ou se sentisse algo mais acontecendo do que realmente está.

— Cale a boca. — eu digo quando ele pisca para mim.

— Hein? — Isabella pergunta.

— Nada. — Eu mordo seu ombro suavemente em vez de jogar o jogo de Adrian.

— Ah, então você é o novo sabor da semana. Ele é bom, não é? — Eu olho para cima para ver Tânia de pé em frente a nós. Eu realmente não queria fazer essa merda e esperava que ela não estivesse aqui. Eu sei que ela não me quer. Ela só me queria para foder, como eu, mas eu também sei que ela é o tipo de garota que quer estar no topo. Que quer mostrar a todos que ela não dá a mínima e que ela vai usar Isabella para fazê-lo.

— Quem é... — diz Isabella, ao mesmo tempo em que eu digo: — Tânia.

Eu sinto Bella tensa, mas ela não se move do meu colo.

— Pare de jogar jogos, T. Ninguém quer ouvi-la. — Jasper ri ao meu lado.

— Ela não pode falar por si própria? — Tânia acrescenta.

Eu sei que isso não pode acabar bem. Tânia não é de recuar e Isabella não leva merda das pessoas.

— Na verdade, ela pode, — diz Bella. — E talvez você fosse apenas por uma semana, mas eu estou aqui mais do que isso. E não parece como se eu estivesse indo a qualquer lugar, a qualquer hora, em breve, também.

Eu vejo o choque registrar no rosto de Tânia. Ela não esperava Isabella lutar de volta. Ela se parece com a Pequena Dançarina que ela é. Parece como a princesa que eu a tenho acusado de ser. Isso é o que Tânia esperava.

— Bom para você. — Tânia procura algo mais para dizer, mas apenas fica lá.

— Você precisa de algo mais? Estamos um pouco ocupados aqui.

— Vadia. — Tânia murmura antes de se afastar.

Eu enterro meu rosto no cabelo de Isabella sabendo que eu provavelmente vou me arrepender mais tarde, mas a minha alegria não parece se importar. — Você quer ficar por aqui, hein?

Isabella ri e diz. — Bem, você tem seus usos. Ela estava certa. Você é bastante bom e eu gosto da sua boca.

Ela se vira no meu colo, me montando. Seus braços vão em volta do meu pescoço e seus lábios encontram os meus. Estou morrendo de medo que eu possa querer que ela fique por perto também.

**~~x~~**

Jasper cutuca meu ombro um pouco mais tarde. — E aí garoto apaixonado?

— Foda-se. — digo a ele. Eu rasgo meus olhos de Isabella enquanto ela fala com sua companheira de quarto no outro lado do fogo. Por que diabos eu estou aqui de pé e olhando para ela, eu não sei.

— Você está diferente. — Jasper pega um puxão de seu cigarro.

— Por que você faz isso? Quer ler minha mão também?

Ele coloca o cigarro e o empurra em uma lata de cerveja. — Eu não sou vidente e não acho que sou. Eu só presto atenção à merda. Eu não tenho medo de dizer também. Você age como um idiota e eu digo isso como isso é. — Ele encolhe os ombros e vai embora.

Eu empurro todos os pensamentos da minha cabeça e volto a observar a minha Pequena Dançarina.

**Ele está caidinho e nem tchun! Bella botando a Tânia no devido lugar o/. O enterro da mãe da Bella foi super tenso, o James tem sempre que aparecer e estragar a vida de todos.**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Christye-Lupin: **Você não tem que se sentir boba pelos comentários, é o que você pensa e ninguém pode falar nada. Você não era a única frustrada, todas aqui estavam ansiosas pro momento acontecer. Estão quebrados mas, de um jeito estranho, se completam. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Aleluia o/, finalmente hein. Edward pode ser um canalha mas é um doce com a mãe dele. Bjos

**Bah83: **Isso é o que toda mãe quer para um filho. Vários sentidos? Senti uma pitada de malícia aí ou foi só impressão? Você acertou, o encontro foi super tenso justamente por causa do James. Tenho vontade de conhecer o sul, mas dinheiro e oportunidade é o que me falta. É uma lástima mesmo eu não ter férias, mas já acostumei pois não faço nada de útil nas férias. Bjos

**DaysCullenB.S: **Um hora ou outra a animação diminui. Vai ser difícil ele admitir. Bjos

**BabiS: **Já mencionei que seus reviews parecem fanfics de tão grandes? É sempre bom ajudar a mamis e ganhar dinheiro extra. Você é a primeira pessoa que conheço que não tem facebook. Meu nome realmente é Kelly sim, Kelly Karina. Não sei se posso responder sua curiosidade curiosa sem entregar muita coisa da fic. Ele vai ser um idiota com a Bella mas vai concertar as coisas em, mais ou menos, 10 segundos depois do ocorrido. O fato dele ser idiota vai acontecer daqui a 2 capítulos, eu acho. Bjos

**Joana Patrícia: **Bem-vinda! Espero que esteja gostando da história. O Edward é um amor com a mãe dele por tudo o que ela fez por ele. Bella é tão quebrada quanto ele. Eles se completam de um jeito estranho mas que parece funcionar.

**Quarta-feira tem mais. E no próximo capítulo teremos o Edward em uma situação difícil e elez realmente vão cair na real sobre o que sentem um pelo outro. Bjos e até breve gente!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo cheio de emoções!**

**Isabella**

Eu acordo nua e nos braços de Edward. Está se tornando um hábito - um planejado, mas um na mesma. Sua mão está travada no meu peito, como sempre está. Eu acho que ele cirurgicamente anexaria se pudesse. Eu não entendo caras e sua obsessão com seios. Não que eu os tenha enormes, mas eu ainda tenho problemas com caras falando com o meu peito, em vez do meu rosto.

Edward se move atrás de mim e eu posso dizer pela mudança em sua respiração que ele está acordando. Ele muda, sua mão aperta e sei que ele está realmente acordado.

— Mesmo em seu sono tudo o que você pensa é sexo. — eu brinco.

— Você pode me culpar? Eu sou bom no que faço. — ele cutuca o joelho entre as minhas pernas. Eu gemo, é tão bom, mas eu tenho coisas que preciso fazer. Além disso, eu não tenho certeza se é suposto fazer a coisa da manhã seguinte. Nós geralmente não fazemos. Eu sempre vou embora.

— Eu não posso. — Salto para fora da cama antes que ele possa mudar minha mente. Ele parece todo amarrotado e sexy e eu não quero nada mais do que subir de volta para a cama com o idiota.

— Vou estar de volta. — Eu visto sua camisa e um par de shorts antes de ir ao banheiro. Eu vejo corpos caídos na sala de estar. Este lugar está sempre cheio de pessoas. Eu sei que é Jasper e não Edward, mas ainda é frustrante.

Vou ao banheiro e depois escovo os dentes com a escova de dentes que eu escondi aqui. Quando eu volto para o quarto, Edward parece que já adormeceu outra vez. O cara pode dormir mais do que ninguém que eu conheço. Seu horário escolar não é a tempo inteiro, mas eu me pergunto, às vezes, se ele alguma vez vai.

— Eu deveria ir... tenho trabalho de casa para fazer. — Eu pego minha bolsa para que possa entrar em minhas próprias roupas. Eu provavelmente deveria ter feito isso desde o começo, mas há algo quente sobre vestir roupas de um cara que faz uma garota se sentir sexy... amada. Não que eu queira ser amada por ele ou qualquer outra pessoa, mas ainda assim.

Edward abre os olhos. Ele dá de ombros como se estivesse prestes a dizer que não é um grande negócio, mas os nervos no meu estômago me dizem que é.

— Então, faça-o aqui. Eu tenho alguns para fazer também.

Alguma coisa acontece no meu peito. Eu tenho sido muito boa em mantê-lo a uma certa distância até o momento. Não somos nada parecidos. Eu acho que ele me odeia metade do tempo e não pertencemos juntos. Somos um meio para um fim, mas com o seu pedido simples, eu começo a amolecer por dentro. É aquela coisa estúpida de menina com o coração-batendo-rápido e corações- flutuando-em-minha-cabeça. Onde o cara que luta tanto para manter a distância, faz algo tão pequeno, é enorme. Eu não posso evitar deixá-lo entrar. Deixar isso significar alguma coisa.

Eu deveria sair. Correr agora porque Edward e eu não iríamos funcionar. Não seria como foi com James. Ele realmente poderia me machucar - não apenas golpear meu orgulho.

— Não faça isso. Você está me olhando engraçado. Não faça isso, Pequena Dançarina. — Sua voz não está com raiva. Soa quase confusa. — É dever de casa. Eu tinha a minha boca em você... eu estava dentro de você na noite passada. Não faça um grande negócio a partir do nada.

Reviro os olhos, tentando parecer como se não fosse nada. — Eu não fiz nada. Parece que você é o único tornando um grande negócio. Você quer que eu me apaixone por você, Edward? Ele não responde à minha pergunta, mas diz: — Seu material está em seu carro?

— Sim. Eu vou correr e buscá-lo.

Edward balança a cabeça. — Eu vou. Tenho certeza de que a casa está cheia de idiotas desmaiados.

Mais uma vez meu interior suaviza a ele. Outro gesto simples, mas novamente algo realmente doce.

Sentada na cama, eu aprecio a vista enquanto Edward se veste. Posso dizer que ele sabe que eu estou vendo, mas também sei que ele é arrogante o suficiente para gostar. Ele só desliza sobre um par de shorts e sem camisa, antes que ele desapareça. Ele foi por cerca de cinco minutos, e eu assumi que ele foi para limpar também. Quando ele volta no quarto, Edward fecha a porta e me joga a minha mochila.

— Você precisa do computador? — Pergunta ele.

Computador? Eu nem sabia que ele tinha um. — Não. Eu tenho que escrever um artigo, mas tenho que fazer os primeiros esboços com lápis e papel.

— Você é louca. — Ele pisca quando ele fala, então pega um conjunto de chaves e abre uma caixa no armário, antes de puxar um laptop.

— Você tranca o seu computador.

— Você já viu as festas aqui, certo?

Eu não sei por que, mas isso me faz rir. Edward balança a cabeça para mim quando eu continuo a rir, mas ele está sorrindo também.

— Isso é loucura. — digo entre risos.

— Eu pensei que nós decidimos que você era louca. — Então, ele acrescenta: — Falando sério. Você nunca sabe o que as pessoas fazem quando estão fodidas. Eu estou bem com a maioria das pessoas que festejam aqui, mas o álcool e as drogas fazem as pessoas fazerem coisas estúpidas.

Isto me faz congelar.

_Música alta, mamãe desaparecida._

— _Eu vou ajudá-la a encontrar sua mãe._

Um arrepio toma conta de mim.

— Hey. O que há de errado? — Edward se aproxima e gira uma mecha do meu cabelo em torno de seu dedo. É tão doce, tão normal que eu quero encostar nele para apoio. Para lhe dizer tudo o que eu não disse a James nos anos que saí com ele.

Eu quero que ele me proteja como ele fez tantas vezes, mas me assusta também. Não posso arriscar precisar de ninguém... mas eu quase me sinto como se precisasse dele. — Nada. Apenas um arrepio.

Ele já teve que me pegar muitas vezes. Isso não é o que é suposto ser e isso é entre nós, eu não quero que acabe.

— Um arrepio minha bunda. — Mas ele não me pede para explicar, só liga seu laptop e começa a trabalhar. Eu faço o mesmo. Trabalhamos em silêncio por uma boa hora, mas eu estou tão consciente dele. De como ele cheira como homem e amaciante. É engraçado porque as roupas estão enrugadas metade do tempo; e ele não se importa com o que ele usa, mas ele sempre cheira tão... limpo.

Eu olho para ele, a testa enrugada enquanto lê algo na tela e eu penso sobre o quão confortável é isso. Como é fácil e normal e eu não me lembro se eu já me senti assim com James. Na verdade, eu sei que não senti.

Isso é um jogo. Nosso jogo. Um que eu pedi, mas a cada dia se sente mais real. Mais real do que qualquer coisa que já tive e eu não sei como me sinto sobre isso. O que fazer. Eu não deveria me apaixonar por esse cara. Ele tem muito em seus ombros e ele não é o tipo de cara que realmente se apaixona por alguém. James era e olha como isso acabou?

Eu volto ao meu trabalho.

Mas eu faço. Eu acho que eu gosto dele e parte de mim quer gostar dele, enquanto a outra acha que eu deveria enfiar tudo em minha mochila e nunca mais voltar.

Quando você gosta de alguém você confia nele e eu nunca confiei em ninguém em toda minha vida. Como posso escolher Edward?

Algo me espeta do lado e eu salto. — Puta merda. — Eu olho para Edward que tem um lápis na mão, perto de minhas costas. — Você me assustou como o inferno.

— Onde diabos você estava? Estou certo como a merda que não estava aqui. — Ele está sorrindo. Eu adoro tanto esse sorriso. É tão menino. Tal contradição à boca suja e má atitude.

— Eu estava tão perdida em pensamentos sobre você que eu não poderia lidar com isso. Quer dizer, eu estou sentada aqui com Edward. Como posso não me sentir totalmente apaixonada?

Ele olha para mim quase confuso por um segundo antes de dizer: — É hora de você perceber isso.

E então, seu laptop sumiu e meus livros e caderno foram empurrados para o chão e Edward está em mim.

Minhas roupas se foram em algum momento e, em seguida, as suas. Sua boca está na minha e ele está mexendo com um preservativo. Sua língua move-se para o pico do meu peito e eu grito antes de ele empurrar para dentro.

Não é por causa de como eu me sinto agora, ou como bem nos movemos juntos. É sobre ele. Nós. Eu sei que isso não é mais apenas um pensamento vazio. É a verdade.

Eu estou me apaixonando por Edward.

**~~x~~**

Edward está sentado no carro comigo, e vamos para a cafeteria. Estou em grande necessidade de cafeína e mesmo que eu saiba que ele não bebe café e eu vou voltar para o meu dormitório depois disso, ele insistiu em ir comigo.

Seu telefone toca no que se sente como a milionésima vez e eu percebo o que está acontecendo. Ele está encontrando alguém para vender a eles maconha. Não tinha nada a ver comigo.

Raiva ferve sob minha pele. Eu não acho que tenho o direito, mas eu odeio vê-lo fazer isso. Sei que ele não quer, mas então eu penso sobre sua mãe e sei que um pouco do dinheiro vai para ajudá-la.

Posso realmente culpá-lo?

Paramos na frente e eu desligo o carro, olho para ele e sem pensar digo: — Eu posso ajudar.

Edward empurra seu celular em seu bolso. — Ajudar com o quê?

— Dinheiro. — Dou de ombros. — Tudo o que você precisar.

Edward geme e deixa cair sua cabeça para trás. — Eu não preciso de você para me salvar, Princesa.

O nome dói. Eu não quero ser a sua princesa. Esse é o nome que ele chamava a garota que ele odiava.

— Foda-se, Edward. — Eu alcanço a maçaneta da porta, mas ele toca o meu outro braço.

— Eu não estou tentando ser um idiota.

— Então não seja, — eu jogo de volta para ele.

— Eu posso lidar com isso.

Eu suspiro e toco sua mão no meu braço. Entrelaço os dedos juntos meio esperando que ele se afaste ou eu me afaste, mas nenhum de nós faz.

— Eu odeio que você precise.

Ele suspira; sua resposta me surpreendendo. — Assim como eu odeio os demônios da porra que você tranca dentro de você, que você não vai me contar. Os que você só solta quando não pode controlá-lo e entra em pânico. Nem sempre podemos controlar o que não gostamos, Pequena Dançarina.

Esse nome me faz exalar um suspiro. — Mas eu posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo. — _E você não sabe que você já me ajuda?_

Edward recua. — Ela quase não recebe o suficiente para cuidar do que ela precisa. Se ela está em um monte de dor, ela se esgota. Ela está morrendo, Isabella e se ela quer ligar o ar condicionado todos os dias durante todo o verão, porque ela está quente ou se uma das poucas vezes que ela pode comer ela deseja lagosta e filé mignon, quero que ela tenha isso. Ela não quer nada, exceto que eu esteja nessa escola estúpida e eu nem sempre consigo todo o dinheiro que eu preciso. Não é como se eu estivesse fazendo isso porque quero. Eu odeio essa merda. Meu pai vendia drogas. A mãe dela era uma viciada em crack. Você acha que eu quero alimentar esse hábito de merda?

Meu coração se parte por ele - chama por ele. Eu quero abri-lo e trancá-lo dentro. Mas, então, ele pode conseguir um emprego também. Venda de maconha não é a única maneira de ganhar dinheiro.

Eu sei o que é, sei que ele não espera ser mais do que ele é, do que o seu pai era, então ele faz o papel. Seguindo o caminho que ele pensa que é definido para ele. — Você é melhor que isso.

E antes que ele possa ficar frustrado; ou antes, que ele possa ir embora irritado, eu me arrasto para o seu colo e o beijo. Deslizo a mão pelo seu cabelo bagunçado e ele agarra meus lados tão apertado que é como se ele tivesse medo que eu vá embora.

— Você não é uma princesa. — Ele inclina sua testa contra a minha.

Essas palavras fazem mais por mim do que eu quero admitir.

Seu celular toca de novo. — Eu tenho que ir, querida.

A mão de Edward desliza pelo meu rosto e ele me beija depressa. Eu suspiro, mas escalo fora dele e cada um de nós saímos do carro. Edward caminha, a mão no meu quadril como sempre e me beija novamente. — Você é tão gostosa.

Uma piscadela. E então ele se foi.

Rose caminha para mim. Eu nem vi de onde ela veio.

— É muito triste quando a única vez que eu vejo a minha companheira de quarto é quando eu me deparo com ela em uma festa ou na cafeteria.

Eu dou de ombros.

— Você deveria ver o jeito que ele olha para você. Não tirou os olhos de você o tempo todo que nós conversamos na festa. É bonito. Ele é quente. Devemos ter um encontro duplo em algum momento.

Suas palavras me deixam triste e eu continuo assistindo Edward enquanto ele fica cada vez mais longe. — Não é real. É um jogo.

— Parece real para mim. — responde Rose. — Talvez você não o vê, ou não quer, mas é real. Parece-me que você finalmente encontrou sua pessoa para ser real. Talvez algum dia você vá me deixar entrar também.

Assim como Edward, ela se afasta de mim.

Assustador como isso é, eu espero que ela esteja certa sobre Edward. Talvez até mesmo sobre ela também.

**Edward**

Eu realmente nunca me senti como um cara íntegro. Especialmente quando eu estou tomando dinheiro de alguém e dando-lhes drogas, mas eu me sinto ainda mais como um merda depois da minha conversa com Bella.

Eu tento não pensar sobre isso enquanto faço o cara me levar de volta para casa. Uma das pessoas que eu deveria encontrar não apareceu. Eu deveria ter meu carro próprio. Eu não sei por que fui com Isabella para a cafeteria.

Sem entrar em casa, eu encho o saquinho extra no meu carro. Eu pulo no meu pedaço de merda e me dirijo para minha mãe. Não foi planejado ir lá, mas preciso vê-la.

— Hey. Eu não esperava vê-lo hoje. — Ela me dá um sorriso fraco quando eu entro.

— Eu não podia ficar longe. — Dou-lhe um beijo e depois sento no braço do sofá. — Como você está hoje?

Está roxo escuro sob os olhos e os lábios estão rachados de estar tão secos. — Eu estou bem. Como você está?

Em vez de lhe responder eu digo: — Você parece desidratada. Você está bebendo o suficiente? — Vou para a cozinha, mas seu suspiro me para.

— É difícil segurá-la no estômago.

Meu coração prende. — Água?

— É... Tem sido um par de horas desde que eu tentei um pouco. Talvez alguns goles.

Ela só está fazendo isso por mim. Espero como o inferno que isso não a deixe doente, porque eu sei que ela precisa disso.

Vou para a cozinha e pego um pequeno copo de água gelada e em seguida, um outro copo cheio de apenas gelo.

— Você quer chupar um cubo de gelo em vez disso? — É provavelmente uma coisa estúpida de perguntar, mas faz sentido para mim.

— Sim, isso pode ajudar. — Ela estende uma mão trêmula para mim e eu tento não vacilar. — Maggie me fez fazer isso mais cedo.

Isso é bom. Talvez não seja tão estúpido então.

Ela chupa o cubo de gelo por alguns minutos e estamos em silêncio. Eu não consigo parar de vê-la mesmo que na verdade é o último lugar que meus olhos querem estar. Vê-la assim me faz querer tudo vazio no meu estômago. Faz o meu peito fodendo com dor como se alguém tivesse embutido uma faca lá e não vai parar de rodar.

— Eu acho que preciso me deitar. Você quer ir e falar comigo lá? — Eu aceno, suas palavras enfiando a faca mais fundo.

Uma vez que eu ergo seu corpo frágil na cama, eu me sento ao lado dela. Ela pega a minha mão e é tão pequena. Tão fina que eu sinto que eu poderia quebrá- la, se apertasse minha mão. Eu quero passar um tempo com ela, tanto quanto eu posso, mas quase me sinto culpado também. Como se eu a cansasse. É difícil vê- la sempre na cama ou colocá-la lá.

— O que você está realmente fazendo aqui hoje, Edward? — Ela rola para o lado e olha para mim. Ela parece cansada. Tão fodidamente cansada.

— O quê? Eu não posso vir vê-la sempre que quiser? Estou aqui quase todos os dias.

Ela me dá um olhar que diz que eu deveria ter a resposta para essa pergunta. — Eu sou sua mãe. Eu sei tudo. — Outro pequeno sorriso. — Seus olhos estão há um milhão de quilômetros de distância. O que está acontecendo na tua cabeça?

Cristo, eu sei que me faz parecer um maricas, mas tudo o que posso pensar é como o inferno que eu tenho que viver sem ela. Qual o objetivo de continuar se as pessoas tão boas quanto ela tem uma vida de merda. A única coisa que ela tem para contar sou eu e como triste é isso? Eu estou na faculdade, apesar de eu odiar. É meu terceiro ano e eu ainda estou tomando aulas gerais, não sei o que fazer mesmo. Eu sou um traficante de drogas, bebo muito, tenho uma boca ruim e estou transando uma garota que acaba de perder sua mãe, ao tentar fingir que eu estou fazendo isso por ela quando é realmente apenas porque ela me faz tão bem.

Quando eu não respondo, ela continua. — Você deveria ver como essa menina olha para você. Estou contente por poder testemunhar isso.

Suas palavras não poderiam me fazer sentir mais como um merda porque Bella e eu não somos sequer verdade. Pois não?

— Não é o que você pensa.

— Ou talvez você não queira admitir isso. — Responde mamãe.

Eu tento não discutir com ela porque ela é boa como o inferno nisso, mesmo durante momentos como este, quando eu sei que ela está errada.

— Tudo o que eu quero neste mundo é que você seja feliz, Edward. Você merece isso e eu sei que você acha que não, mas merece. Se ela pode fazer você feliz, se agarre isso. Se agarre e nunca a deixe ir.

Meus olhos realmente começam a picar, caralho. Feliz. Que diabos é isso? Bella pode me fazer feliz? Estou feliz agora? É felicidade quando eu rio com ela? Empurro dentro dela?

— Eu... — Nada sai embora.

Mãe aperta minha mão com mais força do que eu acho que ela tinha. — Eu ainda quero a minha tatuagem, você sabe? Espero que você obtenha para mim.

Meu peito afrouxa um pouco na mudança de assunto. — Você não quer uma tatuagem. Eu sei que você não quer.

— Talvez eu costumasse não querer, mas agora eu quero.

Eu balanço minha cabeça para ela. Não posso imaginar tentar colocá-la em um estúdio de tatuagem ou sentada lá enquanto alguém lhe dê tinta.

— Preciso ir. — Eu empurro para os meus pés, plenamente consciente que não havia nenhum ponto nesta visita.

— Tudo bem. Estou feliz que você veio me ver.

— Eu também. — Sou-lhe um beijo e depois caminho até a porta. Eu ouço Maggie no outro quarto, então eu sei que ela não está aqui sozinha. — Eu vou ver você em breve, ok? — Dirijo meu olhar para ela.

— Você está feliz, Edward? — ela pede. — Eu sei que estou doente e é difícil... Mas você está feliz?

Minha garganta está espremida tão apertada que eu não sei se posso responder. Uma pergunta tão simples de merda, mas eu não tenho uma resposta. Não uma que eu realmente sinta.

Eu aperto a maçaneta da porta. — Sim, mamãe. É claro que eu estou feliz.

**~~x~~**

Meu coração está em alta velocidade enquanto dirijo pela cidade. Eu não sei onde estou indo ou o que eu estou fazendo, só sei que eu preciso fugir. Vou para os arredores da cidade, este parque gueto, pouco escondido no meio do nada, que ninguém usa.

E ando.

Eu ando e eu não sei por quê. Acabei de ouvir Isabella me dizendo que eu sou melhor do que o que eu faço e minha mãe perguntando se eu estou feliz. Tudo o que ela quer é, porra, que eu seja feliz e não posso nem dar-lhe a verdade sobre isso.

Mas eu quero. Pela primeira vez, eu percebo que o quero para ela e eu quero isso para mim. Eu não quero ser aquele pedaço de merda traficante de maconha que deixa sua garota para vender drogas. Eu não quero ter a mãe olhando para mim como se eu fosse a sua pessoa favorita no mundo de merda, mas sabendo que ela quer mais para mim do que o que estou fazendo também. Ela sabe. Ela tem que saber o que eu faço ou o que sou.

Meu celular vibra. Um olhar me diz que é alguém querendo erva. O telefone voa para fora da minha mão, contra uma árvore e arbustos na distância. Explode em um milhão de pedaços, como eu estou fazendo agora.

Lágrimas caem pelo meu rosto e eu odeio isso, mas ao mesmo tempo, espero que elas possam me limpar. De alguma forma, me absolver de meus pecados.

Eu me sinto como nada. Eu não sei quem sou ou o que eu quero, mas eu continuo empurrando com a minha atitude de merda enquanto minha mãe morrendo espera mais para mim.

Eu alguma vez me sinto bem?

Sim, quando eu estou com ela. Ou com Isabella. Segurando-a ou a beijando ou protegendo-a dos demônios em sua cabeça.

Eu quero isso. Eu não posso acreditar que a quero. Realmente a quero, mas o que eu tenho a oferecer?

Eu solto. Grito e eu sei que é louco. Inferno talvez eu esteja tendo um colapso, mas eu tento e deixo tudo para fora de mim. Empurro para fora porque eu estou cansado como a merda de me sentir assim.

Eu quero ela. Eu quero alguma coisa. Eu não sei o que, mas eu não quero isso, de pé no meio do nada e rachando.

Eu estou cansado. Tão fodidamente cansado de lutar contra ela e me sentir desse jeito - qualquer que seja a maneira que é. Eu minto sobre tudo. Eu sou um babaca para todos. Eu não posso nem verdadeiramente responder à pergunta "você está feliz." Mas ela vê mais em mim. Ambas veem.

Meus pés começam a levar-me de volta para o carro. Eu não sei onde estou indo ou o que eu pretendo fazer quando chegar lá.

Na verdade, eu sei.

Eu estou indo para Isabella. Eu preciso dela.

Eu estou há uma quadra da rua quando vejo as luzes vermelhas e azuis piscando na janela do meu retrovisor. Tudo o que posso pensar é a erva no porta- malas do meu carro.

**Nosso querido bad boy foi preso! Finalmente eles perceberam o que sentiam um pelo outro agora só falta conversarem.**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Christye-Lupin: **Nossa Bella parece ser frágil mas é uma lutadora. Edward é um príncipe, mesmo sofrendo está ali dando apoio a ela. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Eles já perceberam que estão in love mas vai ser difícil admitir isso um para o outro. Bjos

**BabiS: **Pois é, sou viciada em facebook e não possuo vida social. Se eu matar sua curiosidade, vou acabar entregando a fic toda. Prefiro matar uma curiosidade colocando outra por cima. É o próximo capítulo que o Edward agirá feito um idiota. Bjos

**Bah83: **James vai demorar pra aparecer e, quando aparecer, vai ser o idiota de sempre. Ele nem tchun que gosta dela mas ele finalmente percebeu o/. Sou do Distrito Federal, município de Sobradinho. Você não querendo trocar de cidade e eu estou doida pra testar novos ares. Férias é sempre bom mas tem que saber aproveitar. Bjos

**Próximo capítulo no sábado e teremos: um pedido especial de Esme pra Bella, Bella preocupado com o sumiço do Edward, Edward agindo como idiota e alguém vai dizer a três palavrinhas mágicas. Bjos e até lá.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Começando a tarde de sábado muito bem!**

**Isabella**

Meu telefone toca um par de horas depois de Edward sair. Eu tateio por ele pensando que é ele ou a tia Sue (que ainda está enchendo o meu celular), mas vejo um número que eu não reconheço. Eu quase coloco o telefone de volta, mas algo me faz responder. — Olá?

— Isabella?

Eu reconheço a voz instantaneamente. Eu salto para cima da cama. — Esme. O que há de errado? Você está bem? Edward está?

Ela ri e parece uma versão doente e mais feminina de Edward. Isso me deixa triste e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

— Não, não. Nada há de errado. A menos que você conte o fato de que eu estou morrendo.

Meu coração para. Palavras completamente perdidas. Como posso responder a isso?

— Não é hoje, porém. Hoje eu quero que você faça um favor para mim.

Minha respiração pega de volta. — Absolutamente. Qualquer coisa.

Felicidade brota dentro de mim. Estou honrada que ela veio para mim e eu nem sei o que ela quer. A mulher só me encontrou uma vez, mas quando Edward está obviamente indisponível, ela vem a mim.

— Eu quero fazer uma tatuagem.

Eu tropeço. Isso não era o que eu esperava. — Umm... Ok?

Outra risada - e isso pode soar ridículo - mas eu já sinto falta de Esme. Eu não posso imaginar ser Edward e sabendo que vou perdê-la. Foi diferente com a minha mãe e eu ainda não consigo superar isso. Nós não éramos próximas e ela esquecia de mim mais do que ela pensava sobre mim, mas seus pais são sempre os seus pais. Edward tem esta mulher amorosa e impressionante como sua mãe; e ele está olhando ela murchar.

— Eu sei que parece loucura... Especialmente tendo em conta todos os problemas que eu dei a Edward sobre elas. Nossa maior discussão foi quando ele chegou em casa com sua primeira tatuagem aos 17.

Sento-me na cama, esperando que ela vá me contar a história.

— Pensa que ele é grande e resistente esse garoto, mas ele sabia que eu iria ficar puta. É por isso que ele fez em suas costas. Tentou escondê-la. Ele pode pensar que ele é bom em muitas coisas, mas esconder algo de mim não é uma delas. Eu conhecia o meu filho e eu sabia no momento em que ele chegou em casa que ele havia feito algo que sabia que eu não gostaria.

— O que aconteceu? — Eu me pergunto.

— Bem no começo eu não sabia o que era, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava nervoso. Ele pode pensar que ele é, mas ele não é um bom mentiroso. Passei a noite olhando para ele e eu o vi vacilar quando ele se inclinou contra o encosto do sofá. Não diga a ele que eu disse a você, mas ele não é muito bom com a dor também.

Eu rio, pensando em um jovem Edward tentando esconder uma tatuagem de Esme. — Como você descobriu isso?

— Ataquei diretamente, o fiz ficar de pé e puxar sua camisa para cima, é claro.

Isto me fez rir mais. Logo Esme juntou-se, mas depois começou a tossir. Eu podia dizer que ela estava com falta de ar. — Você está bem?

Ela suspira. — Bem eu nunca vou estar. Isabella... Eu quero fazer isso. Eu sinto a necessidade de fazer isso e eu não quero esperar.

Duas coisas me batem. Primeiro, se ela não quer esperar, ela não acha que tem muito tempo. Meu peito se sente vazio no pensamento e meus olhos começam a arder.

E segundo. Edward não aprova. É por isso que ela está vindo para mim. Não há outra razão que faz sentido.

— Esme...

— Por favor. Você sabe como é a sensação de ser uma mulher adulta e ter que pedir ajuda para algo como isso? Eu quero. Eu preciso dela e Edward é teimoso. Eu acho que... — Sua voz racha e acho que ela poderia estar chorando.

— Eu acho que de alguma forma ele acha que vou ficar melhor. Que eu não vou estar mais doente e vou me arrepender. Eu sei que não estou ficando melhor, Isabella e eu quero isso.

Estou chorando também agora. Como Edward vai lidar com perdê-la? Ele não terá ninguém.

Ele vai ter a mim.

Não que eu saiba se ele ainda me quer.

— Você não pode sair. Não posso arriscar levá-la para fora de casa.

O silêncio do outro lado do telefone me diz que ela acha que é uma causa perdida. — Isso é o que Maggie disse. Qual é a diferença? Estou morrendo de qualquer maneira.

Essas palavras são a resposta que eu preciso. Elas confirmam a única decisão que eu posso fazer agora. Ajuda saber que sua enfermeira está bem com isso. — Eu vou fazer isso acontecer, ok? Não se preocupe. Eu vou fazer isso por você.

Eu desligo o telefone, com medo até a morte que ajudar Esme vai me fazer perder Edward. Este não é o meu lugar. Ela não é minha mãe, mas ela veio até mim como uma amiga. Eu sei o que é precisar de alguém e não ter ninguém lá. Eu não vou deixar Esme se sentir assim.

**~~x~~**

Vai custar-me muito dinheiro para obter este tatuador para ir até Esme. Eu não posso nem dizer-lhes que tipo de tatuagem que ela quer ou nada, mas eu encontro uma garota disposta a ir.

Ela perdeu uma avó para o câncer.

— Eu perdi minha mãe também. — digo a ela. É tão louco. É a primeira vez que eu digo as palavras assim. Nunca antes o fiz exceto pela primeira vez que eu disse a Edward. Elas doem - batem em meu interior, mas não tanto quanto eu pensava que seria. Está lentamente se tornando mais fácil. Bem, não mais fácil, mas uma parte de mim. Real.

Tammy me dá um sorriso triste quando ela faz as malas com todos os seus equipamentos de tatuadora.

Ela me segue para a casa de Esme. No caminho, eu tento chamar Edward. Sem resposta novamente. É a terceira vez que eu tento. Ele vai ficar chateado, mas quero pelo menos dizer-lhe o que eu estou fazendo.

— Muito obrigada. — eu digo a Tammy enquanto a levo em direção ao prédio.

— Não há problema. — A mulher tatuada e perfurada diz.

Eu bato e Maggie atende a porta. Ela se assusta um pouco com nós duas. — Esme ligou e me pediu para vir.

— Será que Edward sabe? — Ela pede.

— Não. Mas ela quer. Ele vai entender. — Minto. Ou não. Eu não sei. Eu acho que ele vai entender. É apenas uma tatuagem, mas se o que disse Esme está certo, então eu percebo o que significa para ele. Se ela não terá a chance de se arrepender, isso realmente significa que ela está realmente morrendo.

_Oh Deus_.

De repente eu sinto tonturas. Meu peito começa a apertar. Eu estou fazendo a coisa certa?

Eu luto para afastar o pânico ameaçando tomar conta de mim. — Podemos entrar?

Maggie acena e dá um passo para trás. Nós andamos em torno da mulher e para o corredor. — Ela está em seu quarto.

— Ela está dormindo? — Eu pergunto.

— Não. Agora eu vejo o porquê. — Maggie sorri e eu me sinto um pouco melhor.

— Isso está bem? — E se algo que eu faço a machucar?

Como se ela soubesse onde meus pensamentos estão indo, Maggie pega a minha mão. — Isto não vai machucá-la. Um monte de gente faz coisas como esta no fim. É uma forma de homenagear os vivos e de sentir que ela está mantendo-o com ela.

Ele.

Tem a ver com Edward.

Lágrimas estúpidas ameaçam voltar. Eu não sei por que diabos eu estou chorando tanto. Será que a minha mãe teria obtido uma tatuagem para mim se ela soubesse que estava morrendo?

É egoísta da minha parte perguntar isso agora?

Maggie nos leva para o quarto de Esme. Ela está sentada na cama, um chapéu na cabeça careca. Meu coração se quebra de vê-la. Ela está tão doente, é surpreendente que ela pode até mesmo sentar-se agora.

— Hey. — Ando mais perto e dou-lhe um abraço. Eu não sei se é a coisa certa a fazer, mas eu sei que não posso imaginar fazer outra coisa. — Esta é Tammy. Ela vai dar-lhe um pouco de tinta. — Eu pisco, tentando soar alegre.

Tammy parece nervosa quando ela aperta a mão de Esme. — Prazer em conhecê-la. Você sabe o que você quer?

Esme concorda. Lágrimas quase chegam novamente quando ela diz a Tammy o que ela quer. A tatuadora sorri e começa a preparar o seu equipamento. Eu vejo como ela abre todos os novos pacotes - até mesmo toalhas de papel novas e pano. Ela tira a tinta e o produto para ir limpando, explicando que ela só trouxe algumas cores.

Tudo bem, Esme diz a ela. Ela só precisa de preto.

Eu seguro a mão esquerda de Esme enquanto Tammy tatua o pulso direito dela. Ela não se mexe em tudo, senta lá, olhos fortes colados em Tammy enquanto ela trabalha. Eu não consigo parar de olhar para ela. Eu aposto que ela era linda. Tenho certeza de que o cabelo dela era acobreado como o de Esme. Ele tem o seu sorriso. A covinha que eu amo, embora eu acho que a dela é mais profunda. Porque ela está tão magra ou se sempre foi assim, eu não sei.

Eu vejo orgulho fervendo fora dela enquanto Tammy trabalha. Vejo como ela está feliz. Como ela está honrada de estar fazendo isso para seu filho.

Para Edward.

Acho que ela pode ser a mãe mais incrível do mundo. Esta mulher que passou por tanta coisa, mas ela ainda está aqui. Minha mãe que não tinha passado por quase tanto, não estava.

Ambas se foram morrendo muito cedo, uma com nada a arrepender-se, mas de repente eu estou com raiva. Irritada sobre minha mãe e tão honrada pela de Edward.

Engraçado... Eu não estou brava com ela. Por ela. Porque ela deixou de me ver da maneira que Esme vê Edward. Porque ela foi tirada quando ela ainda tinha muitos anos para mudar. E se ela tivesse mudado?

— Tudo pronto. — Tammy estala as luvas enquanto ela as remove. Esme não se move. Não fala. Por um segundo eu tenho medo que eu fiz a coisa errada. Que ela se arrependeu ou Tammy fez algo errado, mas então ela olha para mim. Lágrimas brilhantes em seus olhos roxos anelados e sei que essas lágrimas não são de tristeza. Elas são de amor e felicidade.

— É lindo. — Esme tenta sorrir entre lágrimas.

Ela não é minha mãe e eu mal a conheço, mas eu a abraço. Apertado. Abraço-a como minha mãe tinha me abraçado a última vez que a vi. Isso significava que ela sabia que nunca iria me ver de novo? Agora, isso não importa. Nada importa além de Esme e o amor por seu filho e o olhar de orgulho no rosto.

Eu a abraço tão apertado que tenho medo de quebrá-la, mas eu posso ver que ela sabe que fez algo hoje. Para ela, não importa o quão pequeno é isto, é algo enorme. Agora Edward não é apenas uma parte em seu coração, mas ele está gravado em sua pele também.

— Muito obrigada. Por me ajudar a fazer isso. — ela sussurra em meu ouvido.

— Absolutamente. Estou feliz que pude.

Eu me afasto e vejo que Tammy não está no quarto. Estou limpando as lágrimas e Esme está limpando lágrimas.

— Quanto é que lhe devo? — Ela pede e eu balanço minha cabeça.

— Não se preocupe com isso...

— Não...

É o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Por ela. Por Edward. — Por favor. Não se preocupe com isso.

Esme aperta minha mão. — Eu estou cansada. Preciso descansar. — Seus olhos já estão vibrando fechados.

— Tudo bem. Nós vamos dizer a Maggie como cuidar dela. Ela vai ter que entrar e envolvê-la. — eu digo a ela, certa de que ela não me ouviu. Quando estou há alguns passos da cama, sua voz me impede.

— Eu estou feliz que ele tem você.

Vou embora antes de quebrar na frente dela. Ele me tem. Eu só gostaria de saber se ele me quer ou não.

Tammy está esperando por mim quando eu chego à sala de estar. — Quanto lhe devo?

Uma mão tatuada enxuga uma lágrima em seu próprio rosto. — Nada. Nada mesmo.

**~~x~~**

Eu não consigo dormir. Rose está roncando na cama ao lado da minha. O quarto está escuro, agarro meu celular firmemente na mão. Chamei Edward hoje um milhão de vezes e não houve resposta. Deixamos um ao outro antes. Liguei antes e depois da tatuagem. Nada.

Gostaria de tentar Jasper, mas eu não tenho o número dele. Ia até lá, mas não sei se isso é muito "namorada perseguidora." Ele não tem que me chamar. Não há nenhuma regra, mas normalmente ele faz ou estamos juntos.

Eu rolo na cama, sabendo que o sono não virá. Sabendo que se eu tentar sonharei com minha mãe morrendo, com ficar no escuro ou com a face doente de Esme.

Então, eu deito aqui e deixo meus pensamentos me assombrarem.

Rolando, eu puxo a foto de debaixo do colchão segurando-a na mão oposta da que tem o meu telefone. Ansiando que um toque e precisando do outro próximo.

**~~x~~**

Estou exausta no dia seguinte. Joguei e virei a noite toda. Cada vez que meus olhos fecharam os sonhos se aproximavam empurrando-os abertos novamente.

Eu tento Edward cinco vezes mais. Nenhuma resposta.

O medo se infiltra por mim. Não, ele está lá desde a noite passada, mas agora está se multiplicando.

Tomo um banho rápido e me visto. Vou para a aula, mas eu não me sinto com vontade. Continuo tentando o telefone de Edward e não tenho uma resposta.

É um longo dia na escola e é no final da tarde a hora que eu estou pronta. Eu preciso verificar Esme.

Eu preciso encontrar Edward.

Eu dirijo pela casa. Jasper atende a porta e diz que não o vê desde ontem. Eu verifico seu quarto para ter certeza. Meu coração está enlouquecendo agora, pedindo-me para deixar o pânico tomar conta.

_Ossos na mata._

_Ela se foi._

— _Eu vou ajudá-la a encontrar sua mãe._

Eu começo a sentir tonturas. E se alguma coisa aconteceu com ele? E se ele está ferido ou sozinho como mamãe estava?

— Whoa. Você está bem? — Jasper agarra meu braço, mas eu empurro longe. Eu não posso ter as mãos em mim agora.

— Eu tenho que ir. Chame-me se você encontrá-lo. — Eu digo meu número para ele.

Eu me concentro na minha respiração enquanto conduzo até a casa de Esme. Se recomponha, se recomponha, se recomponha. Eu não posso assustá-la. Talvez ele tenha ido para a casa dela. Talvez ele esteja com raiva de mim. Há um milhão de possibilidades, e a última coisa que eu preciso fazer é assustá-la.

Eu bato na porta e Maggie responde novamente. — Edward está aqui? — Eu peço.

— Não. Eu não o vejo desde ontem, antes de você vir.

Prendo a respiração para que ela não possa dizer que eu estou respirando tão difícil. Ele está bem.

Ossos na mata.

— Posso verificar Esme? — Eu luto com a minha voz para mantê-la estável.

— Claro. Ela está em seu quarto descansando.

Maggie me deixa e eu vou direto para o quarto de Esme. Eu não pauso antes de deslizar no quarto aberto. Iria me dar mais tempo para pirar.

— Oi. — Não a assuste. — Eu só queria ver sua tatuagem.

Ela estende o pulso dela com orgulho. — Parece incrível.

Eu queria tocá-la, mas sei que vai doer. — Você está colocando o creme?

— Maggie tem colocado.

Eu estou segurando o pulso dela e olhando para a tatuagem quando eu ouço um barulho atrás de mim. Eu me viro, alívio inundando o comprimento do meu corpo.

_Edward._

**Edward**

— Que porra é essa? — É uma pergunta estúpida, mas é o que sai da minha boca. É óbvio que é uma tatuagem de merda, mas o que eu não entendo é por que isso está no pulso da mãe e por que Isabella está aqui com ela.

Aqui.

Com a minha mãe.

Sem mim.

— Edward! Cuidado com a língua! — Mãe soa mais chateada do que eu já ouvi em muito tempo. Eu gosto disso porque isso soa quase normal. Como se ela estivesse bem, mas um olhar para ela me lembra que ela não está.

Meus olhos encontram seu pulso novamente e eu dou alguns passos para frente antes de congelar. Meu nome em seu pulso. Ela colocou meu nome em sua pele.

_Porque ela está morrendo. Porque ela está morrendo e ela queria me levar com ela. E eu não iria fazer isso por ela. Não iria ajudá-la. Passei a noite na merda da cadeia enquanto Isabella fez algo para ela que eu não podia._

— Surpresa! — Bella tenta parecer feliz. Estou com inveja dela por isso. Por tê-la fingindo que as coisas estão bem, ao contrário de mim que só fico chateado.

Por fazer alguma coisa para a mãe que eu deveria ter feito, mas não fiz. E quando ela quisesse, eu não teria sido capaz de fazer isso por ela de qualquer maneira.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Eu jogo em Isabella. Ela se encolhe e me sinto como um idiota de merda, mas não posso fazer-me pegar isso de volta também.

— Eu acho que é bastante evidente, — diz Bella. Eu posso dizer que ela quer dizer muito mais do que isso, mas ela está adiando. Por minha mãe.

— Se você vai agir assim, Edward, você pode se virar e cair fora daqui. Isso não é culpa de Isabella. Eu queria uma tatuagem e eu a liguei. Francamente, não é da sua conta.

As palavras da mamãe são como um tapa porque eu quero Bella para ser da minha conta e minha mãe sempre tem sido.

Eu passo por elas e Bella anda longe da cama. Eu agarro o pulso da mamãe e olho para o turbilhão de letras.

_Edward_.

É simples. Preta lisa e não muito grande. Ela repousa em seu ponto no pulso. Cristo tinha de doer fazer uma tatuagem lá.

Mas ela fez isso. Por mim. Ela foi lá onde ela poderia ter ficado doente ou qualquer coisa poderia ter acontecido. — Isto foi estúpido, mãe. Onde você foi?

— Em nenhum lugar, — responde Bella por ela. — Eu não faria isso. Eu trouxe alguém aqui.

Eu não posso me fazer olhar para Isabella, o que faz de mim um idiota ainda maior do que eu já era. Estou usando a mesma roupa de ontem. Preguei minha bunda na cadeia por um saquinho com um pouco de maconha, enquanto ela estava cuidando da minha mãe.

Eu não deveria estar chateado com ela por isso.

— Você não deveria ter feito isso. — eu digo à mãe. — Eu...— Não quero que ela morra. Isso significa que ela de alguma forma realmente vai morrer, porra.

— Eu precisava, Edward. Eu acho que é bonito. Eu queria fazer mais, mas eu decidi que simples era melhor.

Eu realmente quero chorar ao ouvi-la falar. Ela nunca me chamou de Edward. Nunca. Mas ela está agora. E ela precisava do meu nome em sua pele.

— Bem, é o meu nome. Tem que parecer fodão. — As palavras não se sentem tão reais como eu as faço soar.

— Assim é melhor. — diz ela. Eu me inclino para baixo e beijo sua testa. Ela se sente úmida.

— Eu estou indo. Isso parece lindo, Esme. — Bella anda pelo quarto.

Meus olhos traçam para Isabella, de volta para a mamãe e depois para Isabella novamente.

— Maggie está aqui para me ajudar a limpar. Por que você não vai com Isabella? — Mamãe mente. Mas eu faço. Eu agarro essa mentira porque eu sou fraco.

— Sim. Tudo bem. — Eu olho para a tatuagem novamente. Está vermelha e irritada, mas parece bem. Meu nome. Para me levar com ela.

Raiva e dor colidem dentro de mim tão fortes. Eu sinto que eu poderia entrar em erupção aqui. — Eu te vejo mais tarde.

Eu não digo uma palavra para Isabella enquanto dirigimos para fora. O carro dela está dois espaços abaixo do meu. Eu não posso acreditar que não notei.

— Edward. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Ela ligou e eu não conseguia saber nada de você. Mas eu vou te dizer agora, eu não me arrependo.

É louco que eu tenho orgulho dela me enfrentando, ao mesmo tempo que eu estou chateado com ela? — Agora não. Encontre-me em casa.

Conhecendo-a, ela não irá. Talvez eu não queira que ela vá. Eu não espero para descobrir, embora. Eu entro no carro e vou embora.

No segundo que eu paro ouço música explodindo de dentro. Só o que eu não preciso é desta porra esta noite.

Bella para atrás de mim e bate a porta. — Você está sendo um canalha, Edward. É apenas uma tatuagem. Você tem um milhão delas. Ela é uma mulher crescida, se você não percebeu.

— E ela é minha mãe, Bella. Minha. Você deveria ter falado comigo primeiro.

— Eu não poderia obter uma palavra de você! — Ela grita enquanto estamos de pé na grama seca. — Eu chamei você uma centena de vezes e você não respondeu. Eu não - eu estava - não fique chateado comigo quando você não atendeu o telefone, porra! — Ela joga as mãos no ar como se ela o fizesse comigo.

E eu não a culpo.

— Por que você está tão bravo assim? É porque eu estou ficando muito perto?

Cristo, mas ela não está perto o suficiente se você me perguntar; e isso pode tornar-me mais louco. — Eu trouxe você para conhecer minha mãe, Isabella. Isso é o mais perto que alguém já foi para mim.

— Então, que diabos é o seu problema?

De repente eu não posso mantê-lo mais. Não importa o quanto eu quero. Não importa o quanto eu odeio as palavras ou o sentimento ou compartilhá-los em voz alta. — Qual é o meu problema? Passei a noite na maldita cadeia, Bella. Minha mãe me perguntou sobre a tatuagem e eu estava muito fodido por causa de merda acontecendo com a gente para lidar com isso, e fui embora. E então...

Meu corpo inteiro está tenso quando eu me lembro da floresta. Quebrando meu telefone. Chorando. Quando, droga, foi a última vez que eu chorei?

E percebendo que eu a queria. Eu realmente me preocupava com esta menina e então... — Sim. Desculpe se eu não poderia atender o telefone. Eu estava trancado.

E essa garota que significa mais para mim de um jeito que eu jamais teria pensado, estava lá para a minha mãe, quando eu não podia estar.

Eu olho para os olhos escuros que parecem tristes com a minha revelação sobre a prisão. Seus lábios macios, que eu só posso ver por causa da luz da varanda atrás de nós. Sua pele caramelo e lembro-me como sua pele se sente em minhas mãos. Sob o meu corpo.

E o que eu tinha decidido antes que essas idiotas luzes vermelhas e azuis aparecessem no meu retrovisor.

Que eu me preocupava com ela.

Olhando para ela aqui, eu sei que é mais do que isso. Porra, como eu poderia ter me apaixonado por ela? Por alguém?

— Eu não posso. Eu - eu tenho que ir.

Uma voz na minha cabeça está gritando comigo o tempo todo que eu estou andando para longe dela. Através da grama morrendo e abrindo a porta da frente.

Tem que ter pelo menos 75 pessoas na minha casa, que é um inferno inteiro de muito, considerando quão pequena ela é. Eu mal posso passar através da multidão. A música machuca meus ouvidos. Pessoas agarram e falam comigo quando eu empurro o meu caminho em direção ao corredor.

Eu não sei o que é, mas eu me lembro daquela noite na festa com Bella. Quando descobri sua briga com seu ex e como ela se assustou e se escondeu atrás do galpão.

Seu pânico. A música alta. As pessoas.

— Porra. — Eu me viro, esperando como o inferno que ela não me seguiu para dentro. Eu sei que ela está chateada e mesmo que meu coração esteja batendo e que eu perceba agora que quero nada mais do que ela comigo, espero que ela tenha se virado.

Sim, ela vai a festas, muitas vezes, mas ela sempre entra em pânico quando ela está emocional e eu era um grande e bastante idiota para fazê-la muito emocional.

Eu a vejo enquanto ela tropeça tentando fazê-lo através da multidão. Suas mãos estão em seus ouvidos e os olhos arregalados.

A adrenalina dispara através de mim, alimentando-me quando eu empurro as pessoas para fora do meu caminho para chegar até ela. Seu pequeno corpo fica espremido entre as pessoas. Nada importa, exceto ela.

— Sai fora do meu caminho. — eu digo e eu empurro as pessoas. Ninguém pode, provavelmente, me ouvir, mas isso me faz sentir como se eu estivesse fazendo alguma coisa.

Eu chego a ela e coloco meus braços em torno dela. Ela pode surtar e me bater, mas eu provavelmente mereço. Eu só preciso segurá-la e fazer tudo bem.

— Está tudo bem, querida. Sinto muito. Eu sinto muito. — eu digo em seu ouvido. Seus braços envolvem em torno de mim e eu a deixo. Bella enterra a cabeça no meu peito e eu aperto no meio da multidão. Meu quarto está vazio, como eu sabia que estaria. Essa é a única regra da festa. Ninguém é permitido no meu quarto.

Encosto-me na porta, tateando para travá-la e abraçar ela ao mesmo tempo. — Eu sinto muito. Você está bem, querida? — É tudo que eu posso dizer uma e outra vez. Não é nada. As palavras não significam nada, porque eu, obviamente, não a tratei bem.

Música ainda bate através das paredes. Risos e gritos dos perdedores por toda a casa. Eu gostaria de silenciá-los todos para ela. Levá-la onde quer que ela precisa ir para voltar para mim.

— Eu vou colocar você na cama, ok? Vamos te colocar para baixo.

Eu sei que ela odeia ser mimada e odeia ser vista assim. Eu odeio que ela fique assim, mas... Eu quase me sinto como alguém especial, quando eu ajudo-a com isso.

Com uma das minhas mãos eu enfio o edredom de volta. Eu tiro seus sapatos, chuto para fora os meus, e rastejo atrás dela. Eu não sei se é a coisa certa a fazer ou não, mas eu puxo o cobertor sobre as nossas cabeças. Tentando dar-nos o nosso próprio mundo, onde eu não me irrito com coisas estúpidas, ela não tem nada de pânico e nossas mães estão bem.

Ela começa a se mover e de repente eu estou em pânico que ela vá se afastar de mim, mas ela vira e desliza um braço em volta de mim. Eu a puxo perto. Desejando que ela pudesse subir dentro de mim ou eu nela. Qualquer coisa para mantê-la segura e estar o mais próximo possível.

— Eu estou aqui. Eu tenho você. Basta respirar.

Eu sinto e ouço-a respirar fundo. Seu corpo não está agitando tão ruim como estava, mas eu aperto meu domínio sobre ela, apenas para que ela saiba que eu estou aqui e não vou deixá-la ir.

— Eu odeio isso. — ela finalmente diz, sua voz tão suave que eu mal posso ouvi-la. — Eu odeio ser fraca.

— Você não é fraca. Você é tão forte, Isabella. — E não por causa disso. Porque ela simplesmente é. — Você lida com tanta merda melhor do que eu.

— Eu tenho ataques de pânico. — As palavras a fazem agitar ainda mais de novo.

Eu sei que ela precisa trabalhar isso e sei que precisamos conversar, mas agora, eu só quero que ela melhore. Quero aliviar a tensão em seu corpo e fazer tudo ir embora para ela.

— Shh. Não agora. Isto vai estar lá para falar mais tarde.

— Eu estou cansada... Tão cansada. Não dormi a noite passada.

Culpa rasga através de mim. Ela estava preocupada comigo? Cristo, isso me faz sentir como mais uma facada. Fui muito orgulhoso para usar a minha única chamada.

— Dorme. Eu tenho você.

— Eu sinto muito. — ela sussurra.

— Não se desculpe. Não é você. Shh. Vamos conversar mais tarde.

Eu beijo sua cabeça e corro a minha mão para cima e para baixo em suas costas. — Eu te amo. — Cai de seus lábios sonolentos. É tão baixinho, tão murmurado que eu não tenho certeza se ouvi direito.

Ainda assim, as palavras balançam através de mim. Não me fazem querer correr. Elas nem sequer me assustam. Eu não sei o que diabos eu fiz para merecê-las ou até mesmo se eu o faço, mas não vou andar longe delas.

— Eu também. — Eu não sei se ela me ouve, porque ela não responde. Eu sou egoísta o suficiente para que elas sejam verdadeiras, no entanto. Que é uma loucura em si. Eu me apaixonei por essa garota e ela por mim.

De alguma forma, a minha cama e o cobertor funcionam. Estamos em nosso próprio mundo. A música ou alguém de fora do quarto não importa. Só nós.

Eu seguro ela enquanto dorme. Eu não sei como nós estamos aqui, mas de alguma forma, este jogo é mais real do que qualquer outra coisa.

E eu o quero.

Eu quero muito.

**Alguém além de mim ficou com vontade de socar o Edward por ele ter tratado a Bella assim? Finalmente a Esme conseguiu a tatuagem, uma linda homenagem ao filho.**

**Respondendo aos reviews: **

**nicole2712: **Que bom que esteja gostando! Bjos

**Bah83: **Adoro deixar vocês curiosas muahahahahah! Agora foi você que me deixou curiosa, que música é essa que te lembrou a minha cidade? Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Morreu de curiosidade não né? Acho que esse capítulo respondeu todas as suas perguntas. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Foi realmente difícil, mas te confidencio que o pior ainda não passou. Vai vir muito mais drama por aí. Mas por enquanto, as coisas ficarão sossegadas. Bjos

**Joana Patrícia: **Oi! Edward vive uma vida bem difícil. Muita coisa ainda vai rolar. Bjos.

**BabiS: **Não vou nem comentar essas três palavrinhas que você escreveu ¬¬. Sim, está tudo ótimo comigo, e com você? Com resto da minha vida social, eu vou para os cursos que eu faço, ajudo minha mãe às vezes, e vou ao cinema quando tenho grana. Se o Edward for sequestrado da história, já sei quem culpar. As minha unhas pintadas não duram nem três dias sem lascar, sou muito exigente com os esmaltes. Se eu não gosto da cor depois de pintada, eu tiro nem que eu faça isso umas quatro vezes. Bjos

**Patrcia: **Bem-vinda! Realmente essa história prende a nossa atenção. Espero te ver aqui mais vezes. Bjos

**Fiquei muito feliz com a quantidade de reviews, vocês são demais! Eu estava dando uma olhada na história e descobri que a fic só tem aproximadamente 5 capítulos e o epílogo, acho que o último dia de postagem vai ser no natal. Próximo capítulo é na segunda-feira e teremos: momento do casal, Edward se desculpando com a mãe e Bella revelando a parte final do seu passado. Bjos e tenham um ótimo fim de semana.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hoje descobriremos algo que aconteceu no passado da Bella, o que a faz ter ataques de pânico. Apreciem!**

**Isabella**

Lábios fantasmas estão sobre toda a minha pele. Está escuro - eu acho. Eu sei que há um cobertor sobre mim. Um corpo duro contra mim e isso cheira a Edward.

_Edward._

A noite volta para mim. Nossa briga, o meu ataque de pânico. Ele cuidando de mim. Novamente.

Meus músculos ficam rígidos. Estou meio brava com ele por como ele agiu e meio louca por mim mesma por necessitar dele. Eu não deveria precisar dele ou de alguém... Está tudo bem se apoiar? Eu não sei, especialmente porque eu não sei como ele se sente.

Pequenos flashes pontilham através da minha mente. Eu disse-lhe que eu o amo? Eu acho que fiz. Ou talvez eu só dissesse as palavras em minha cabeça. Meu pulso começa a enlouquecer.

— Pequena Dançarina... — Sussurra Edward em meu ouvido. Sorrio para o nome. Sua mão encontra o seu caminho sob a minha camisa e ele esfrega o polegar para trás e para frente em minha barriga.

Sorrindo ou não, eu não respondo, esperando que ele vá pensar que eu ainda estou dormindo. Talvez eu não as tenha dito. Nós precisamos conversar. Eu sei, mas há tanta coisa acontecendo na minha cabeça, em nossas vidas, que eu não sei nem por onde começar. Tudo que eu sei é que tenho perguntas para ele, mas eu não tenho certeza que estou pronta para responder a qualquer uma.

— É isso o que os caras falam quando sua garota finge dormir, porque ela não está no clima para o sexo? Eu prometo que você vai gostar.

Isto me faz rir, o que eu percebi era o seu ponto. Quem é este homem e como eu o conheço tão bem? Quando isso aconteceu e como alguém pode ser muito mais do que você jamais pensou que poderia ser?

Nós dois estamos em silêncio por um minuto. Eu ouço as rodas girando em sua cabeça, combinando com a batida da minha. Nós temos sua mãe a discutir, e prisão, saídas loucas, e minha possível confissão meio adormecida. Por que diabos não pode ser fácil?

— Parece que a festa morreu lá em baixo. — eu digo, pensando que é a coisa mais segura para falar. Não há mais música batendo através das paredes.

— Eu sou um idiota. — É a resposta de Edward. E ele é... Mas ele não é, ao mesmo tempo. Sua mão ainda está sob minha camisa, os lábios pressionados contra meu pescoço. Eu acho que é mais fácil dessa maneira - a nossa escuridão, como ele disse. Mais fácil de esconder e mais fácil para nós nos vermos limpos nessas sombras também.

— Você é... Mas eu entendo. Você estava apenas protegendo sua mãe.

— Não. — Edward rola de costas. Eu sigo, deitada do meu lado com o braço em volta dele. Estamos completamente vestidos, exceto nossos sapatos. — Eu estava sendo um idiota para ela. Eu estava me protegendo. Não deve ter sido um grande negócio para fazer uma tatuagem de merda.

— Por que...

— ... Porque é o final. — Sua mão aperta, as unhas picando em minha pele. Eu não posso ajudar, mas me pergunto se isso significa que eu fiz algo por ele também. Se de alguma forma eu o ajudei da maneira que ele me ajuda.

— Eu sinto muito. — As palavras são tão ridículas às vezes. Elas realmente não significam nada, mas é tudo que eu tenho. — Você tem que saber que ela fez isso porque ama você, embora. E não importa o que, ela sabe o quanto você a ama.

Mais silêncio. Seu aperto afrouxou um pouco, seu polegar em movimento novamente. A cada golpe eu me sinto mais perto dele, eu sei que não faz sentido, mas é verdade.

— Eu preciso fazer as pazes com ela... Minha cabeça estava toda fodida. Nós tivemos essa conversa de louco e eu estava em todo o lugar. Então eu fui parado pela polícia. Fui pesquisado. Fui para a cadeia. Então você estava cuidando dela enquanto eu estava preso. Eu me senti como merda e atirei isso em você.

Suas palavras me batem com força. Sim, Edward é sempre honesto. Ele não segura, mas geralmente é quando ele está sendo um idiota, não se abrindo. Eu nunca esperava ouvir estas palavras dele. Não sei o que pensar sobre elas. Tudo o que eu sei é que elas fazem meu coração se expandir. Elas são o sangue que bombeia vida para esse órgão vital, porque de alguma forma eu sei que é porque sou eu. Ele se sente confortável expondo-se a mim.

— Você está passando por um monte.

— O que é uma desculpa besta. Eu não gosto de desculpas. O que foi que eu disse naquela primeira noite? Você disse que sua mãe lhe deixou e eu disse 'e então'. Isso é o que é, e eu deveria saber disso. — Sua voz soa tão resolvida. É tensa, mas também como se ele tivesse tomado sua decisão e agora ele sabe que não há nada a fazer exceto seguir com ela.

Estou com inveja dele por isso. Eu sei como me sinto sobre ele, mas estou preocupada tentando descobrir se disse isso em voz alta ou se ele me ouviu. Eu não consigo dormir por causa dos pesadelos. Eu sei que mamãe se foi, mas eu não posso lidar com isso.

— Não deixe que isso vá para a sua cabeça, mas você é mais forte do que você pensa.

— Você também, Pequena Dançarina. — Edward levanta a mão e empurra o cobertor de cima de nós. — Está muito quente lá embaixo.

Eu acho que saí fácil com a mudança de assunto, mas tão rapidamente como o cobertor se foi, ele está me puxando para o que eu tenho mentido para ele. — O que aconteceu com você? — Ele está olhando para mim, e eu a Edward. Eu só vejo sombras tênues, devido a luz que brilha através de sua janela.

Edward empurra um pedaço de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. É uma coisa de um namorado fazer. Não um estou-dormindo-com-você-por-diversão. Os dois tanto me assustam e me excitam. Talvez ele sente o mesmo...

O medo vence. — Esse cara ficou com raiva de mim e me irritou.

— Seja verdadeira comigo.

Ele está quase mais sério do que eu já vi. Isso tira o meu fôlego.

— Eu pensei que isso era um jogo. — Eu o lembro.

— Não mais e você sabe disso. Tudo o mais na minha vida está fodido. Esta é a única coisa que é real.

Eu suspiro. É o que eu quero ouvir. O que eu preciso ouvir. O que eu sinto em cada um dos meus assustados batimentos cardíacos.

— Estou cansado de correr. — Os dedos de Edward estão em meu cabelo. — Eu quero uma coisa que não está quebrada... Que não está fodida ou morrendo. A vida da mamãe sempre foi quebrada. Ela tinha uma mãe viciada em drogas e morava no sistema de adoção. Meu velho era um canalha e um drogado. Esta é a única coisa que é real. Não fuja de mim, Pequena Dançarina.

Cada uma de suas palavras bombeiam meu coração tão grande e cheio que eu acho que pode explodir. Ou talvez seja apenas a pressão certa.

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. — digo a ele. Eu acho que os cantos de sua boca inclinam-se no sorriso de covinhas sexy. — Eu sou mais real com você do que eu já fui com ninguém na minha vida.

E é verdade. Quanto tempo eu estava com James e ele não sabia sobre o pânico? Tia Sue sabia, mas eu sempre desviei do assunto o melhor que pude. Mesmo com os médicos.

Edward me viu no meu pior e ele ainda está aqui. Querendo mais da escuridão do meu passado. Olhando para o seu contorno sombreado abaixo de mim, eu percebo que eu quero dar a ele. Que eu posso estar disposta a admitir, pela primeira vez, que preciso de alguém para me ajudar para a luz.

Eu coloco minha cabeça no peito dele. Sinto seu coração bater contra a minha bochecha. Eu gostaria que estivéssemos fisicamente nus como estamos emocionalmente.

Uma das mãos de Edward desliza debaixo da camisa, provocando a pele sensível nas minhas costas, enquanto a outra desliza através do meu cabelo. Estou impressionada novamente no quão perto estamos. Eu me pergunto se ele percebe o quanto ele está me dando agora.

— Minha mãe era a mais nova... mimada e rebelde. Ela entrou em um monte de problemas e meus avós sempre a deixavam deslizar. Ela continuou e, de acordo com a minha tia, fugiu com um namorado quando tinha 18. Ela não tinha terminado o ensino médio ainda. É claro que ela ficou grávida de mim e isso não durou muito. Ela voltou para casa, mas o desejo de festa era muito então ela saiu de novo, levando-me com ela.

— Eu realmente não me lembro de meus avós. Quando morreram em um acidente de carro, acho que ela ficou pior. Tia Sue diz que não sabia onde estávamos metade do tempo e então a mãe aparecia comigo. Ela me deixava com eles por alguns dias, voltava e me levava embora de novo.

Eu odeio a maneira como a história parece. A forma como ela a pinta. Eu não tenho certeza se isso é bom ou não. — Ela era engraçada, embora. Ela costumava me fazer rir o tempo todo.

Edward está tão silencioso, se não fosse por suas mãos se movendo sempre eu acharia que ele adormeceu. Eu estou grata pelo silêncio. Não sei se eu iria continuar se ele me interrompesse.

— De qualquer forma, longa história curta. Ela ainda gostava de festa e ela me levava com ela. Em uma das festas, ela saiu - provavelmente com um cara ou algo assim. Ela me disse para ficar no quarto.

Eu toco ele, esperando que o seu coração contra o meu rosto vá bombear a força em mim.

— Estava escuro... Tão escuro e este homem e mulher entraram. Eles estavam rindo e se beijando. A música era alta na casa. Eu tentei esconder, mas acenderam a luz e me viram. Eles riram e eu corri.

Eu endureci, o baque familiar de pânico pulsando através de mim.

— Eu tenho você. — Edward aperta-me. Eu nunca me senti tão perto de outro ser humano como me sinto neste momento.

— Ela estava lotada... tão lotada e barulhenta. Eu não conseguia ouvir nada sobre a música. Tudo que eu queria era a minha mãe. Eu empurrava através das pessoas. Eles derramavam cerveja em mim e tropeçavam em mim, mas eu não poderia encontrá-la. Ela estava perdida.

Eu respiro um par de vezes profundamente.

— Eu tropecei para o quintal e, finalmente, finalmente, eu podia ouvir. A música estava no fundo, mas eu ainda não consegui encontrá-la. Eu comecei a chorar. Isso é quando o cara me achou... Ele era grande, com uma grande barba desalinhada, eu nunca vou esquecer.

Edward amaldiçoou. Eu nunca ouvi a voz dele tão apertada. — Ele machucou você? — Eu o senti engolir em seco, seu estômago contra meu peito.

Algumas lágrimas ficam livres. — Quase. — Eu sussurro.

_Eu vou ajudá-la a encontrar sua mãe._

— Ele me disse que ia me ajudar a encontrá-la. No começo, ele me agarrou e eu estava com medo, mas depois ele disse que sabia onde ela estava e eu fui com ele. Eu não sabia. Eu juro por Deus, eu não sabia, Edward.

Eu estou chorando mais duro agora. As lágrimas fluem livremente, molhando sua camisa. As mãos de Edward apertam em torno de mim. Ele se aconchega a mim e beija o topo da minha cabeça.

— Você não tem que dizer mais, querida. Cristo, eu sinto muito. Sinto muito por ter perguntado.

Eu balanço minha cabeça, porque agora eu preciso tirá-lo. Eu preciso dizer pela primeira vez na minha vida.

— Nós estávamos em um bairro antigo degradado. A casa ao lado estava vazia e ele me levou a ela. Lembro-me que meu coração batia tão forte. Eu acho que ele nunca bateu tão forte, mas tudo que eu queria era minha mãe. Eu queria encontrá-la e ir para casa, onde poderíamos rir e ser normal.

— Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de mim, ele me empurrou contra uma parede. Eu bati minha cabeça e caí. Eu lembro de congelar. Eu sabia que deveria levantar-me e fazer alguma coisa. Correr, mas eu não podia me fazer fazer isso.

— Ele se inclinou para baixo.

_Por favor. Por favor, pare._

— A barba arranhou meu rosto. Sua respiração me fez querer vomitar.

Edward está tão parado que eu não sei se ele está mesmo respirando. Ele está me segurando tão apertado, dói, mas eu preciso também.

— Quantos anos você tinha?

— Sete.

Ele amaldiçoa novamente.

— Suas mãos estavam em minhas calças, Edward. Elas estavam desabotoadas e com o zíper aberto. Tentei chutá-lo e ele me bateu. Ele foi para as minhas calças de novo.

Deus isso é difícil. Tão, tão difícil. — Isso é o quão perto ele chegou de... mas alguém entrou. Isso o desviou. Eu finalmente me fiz correr. Corri todo o caminho de casa no meio da noite e ela estava lá. Ela tinha se esquecido de mim e me deixou. Como ela poderia me esquecer?

Edward se senta, me segura no colo. Meus braços vão em volta de seu pescoço e eu choro. Eu choro por aquela menina que aprendeu naquela noite a nunca contar com ninguém. Por aquela que não queria que a minha mãe me deixasse quando ela me trazia para a casa da tia Sue. Por quem se sentiu abandonada. Quem nunca deixou Sue entrar. Ou James. Quem fez o pânico parecer menor com os médicos, porque eu pensei que se eu de alguma forma fosse perfeita, isso significaria que as pessoas que eu amava não iriam me deixar.

Quem pediu a Edward para ser meu namorado falso só para provar a James que eu não precisava dele.

Eu choro pela pessoa que sou agora. Que não sabe se eu odeio minha mãe por me deixar. Se ela realmente me abandonou ou se eu queria que ela tivesse ou não.

— Você não tem que fazê-lo sozinha. Deixe-me tirar um pouco do peso, querida.

Mas ele tirou muito já. — Você tem seus próprios problemas.

— Vamos compartilhar um do outro.

Minha mão aperta em seu cabelo e eu continuo chorando. Edward não se afasta. Não me apressa. Apenas me segura como ele fez tantas vezes antes.

Finalmente, após o que se sente como uma eternidade, minhas lágrimas param.

Deve ser de manhã muito cedo, porque o sol está começando a subir, manchas pequenas de luz começam a romper as cortinas na janela.

Eu olho para Edward. Seus olhos parecem vermelhos. Da falta de sono, ou talvez de outra coisa. Eu não sei. Suas mãos estão em concha no meu rosto.

— Você está bem? — Ele finalmente pergunta. Estamos próximos. Tão perto que eu sento no colo dele.

— Sim... Muito obrigada.

— Eu sou bom pra caralho com esta merda de namorado. Quem teria pensado? — Namorado. Eu gosto do som disso. Eu dou-lhe um pequeno sorriso, porque é tudo o que eu posso reunir. Agradeço a tentativa embora.

De repente eu preciso dele mais do que a minha próxima respiração. Para senti-lo de uma forma que eu nunca senti qualquer outra pessoa. Sim, nós fizemos isso antes. Já fiz isso antes. Mas isso vai ser diferente.

— Por favor... — Eu tento subir para perto dele. Dentro dele. — Eu preciso de você.

— Bella...

— Não. Não faça isso. Está tudo bem. Nada mudou.

Nós dois sabemos que é uma mentira. Tudo mudou, mas não da forma como ele está pensando.

— Eu te amo. — Eu digo novamente, desta vez completamente desperta e no controle das minhas palavras.

Ele aperta seus lábios suavemente nos meus. — Eu também...

Eu ofego um pouco, chocada que ele disse isso. Não, ele não usou a palavra amor, mas é perto o suficiente.

— Eu disse antes também. — Ele parece ler minha mente.

— Eu não o ouvi.

Quando ele se levanta, eu choramingo pensando que ele vai andar para longe. Edward curva seu dedo para mim. — Venha aqui, Pequena Dançarina.

Meu coração bate freneticamente contra meu peito. Calor inunda meu corpo. Eu olho para ele.

E levanto.

**Edward**

Estou sendo um babaca novamente, mas eu não consigo me conter. Ela acabou de me contar sobre um homem colocando as mãos sobre ela e aqui estou prestes a deixá-la nua e fazer a mesma coisa. Eu deveria segurá-la em um momento como este, mas Cristo, eu quero ela e ela me quer também.

Isso tem que tornar isso certo.

— Eu nunca vou deixar ninguém te machucar. — Digo a ela, esperando fazer bem.

— Eu sei.

Minhas mãos deslizam até sua cintura. Eu empurro sua camisa e puxo-a sobre sua cabeça. O sutiã preto contrasta com sua pele branca. É tão sexy.

De repente me sinto como um idiota, porque ela dormiu com essas roupas a noite toda. Eu deveria tê-la despido antes. Ela tinha que ter estado desconfortável.

Inclinando-me para frente, eu brinco com seus lábios abertos com a minha língua. Eu preciso sentir o gosto dela. Sinto como ela toma um mergulho e prova de mim também. É tão louco estar aqui com ela assim. Nós tivemos sexo antes, mas este é diferente, o que me faz sentir como um maricas por pensar, mas eu não me importo.

Esta menina é minha. Eu tive muitas meninas antes, mas nenhuma delas era minha. Eu não as queria em uma parte de mim, para mantê-las, e com ela eu não quero nada mais do que mantê-la segura e mantê-la comigo o tempo todo.

Nossas bocas continuam a lamber e chupar e provocar um ao outro e eu trabalho o fecho em seu sutiã. Eu juro que ela ronrona contra a minha boca quando ela cai no chão.

Eu me afasto, porque não há nenhuma maneira que eu não posso deixar de olhar para ela agora. No seu corpo esbelto, todo escuro e tonificado. — Você é tão sexy.

Isso pega um sorriso dela. Suas mãos estão em mim agora, empurrando a minha camisa. Estou tão duro para ela. Estou prestes a fazer amor com a garota. Droga que soa estúpido pensar dessa forma, mas é verdade.

E eu não posso esperar mais.

Eu luto com suas calças, empurrando-as para baixo. Sua calcinha coincidindo com o sutiã na cor e o fato de que eu as quero fora dela e no chão.

As minhas vem a seguir. Nós dois estamos agarrando-nos e rindo. Rindo porque nós estamos com tanta pressa para ter um ao outro. Nunca foi assim - com ela ou qualquer outra pessoa.

Eu pego uma camisinha da gaveta. Os lábios de Bella vêm com força nos meus. Estamos malditamente frenéticos e necessitados e urgentes. Eu a pego antes de cobrir seu corpo com o meu na cama. Eu a beijo novamente. Suas mãos puxam o meu cabelo.

— Edward... se apresse.

Nós estamos rindo novamente. Eu nunca ri como eu faço com ela. Horas atrás eu estava chateado e acabado de sair da prisão e de ser um idiota com a minha mãe, mas agora eu estou aqui com ela...

Feliz.

Estou feliz para caramba.

— Eu quero jogar. — eu brinco com ela. Agito o mamilo com a língua. Um depois do outro. Suas pernas envolvem em torno de mim e eu empurro contra ela, sentindo, não indo para dentro.

Bella geme. Arqueia para mim e eu sei que se eu não enchê-la, eu vou ficar louco.

Eu rasgo o pacote aberto com os meus dentes. Descanso meus antebraços na cama, um em cada lado da sua cabeça.

Seus olhos escuros olham para mim, destacados pelo nascer do sol do lado de fora.

Meus olhos não deixam os dela enquanto eu empurro para dentro. Quem se importa como soa, porque isso se sente diferente também. Ela agarra minhas costas e eu tomo seus lábios. Estamos nos movendo juntos e isso é tão bom que eu poderia explodir agora.

Nossos corpos estão lisos com suor e eu adoro a forma como que se sente também.

Eu continuo indo. Mais forte. Mais rápido. Por ela. Por mim. Porque eu quero continuar com isso. Eu quero manter este sentimento. Dela. De ser feliz.

Esta não é uma porra de jogo mais. Não há charadas aqui. Eu não sei exatamente do que chamá-lo, mas seja o que for, é nosso. Vou trancá-lo. E nunca deixar ir.

**~~x~~**

Bella está meio em cima de mim, a minha mão em seu cabelo, sua respiração no meu peito. Ela não está dormindo, mas estamos aqui há cerca de trinta minutos, nenhum de nós falando.

Temos tanta merda para lidar: minha mãe, minha data de tribunal próxima, seu pânico. Está tudo lá, mas não agora, porque neste quarto, é como se não houvesse 'um', mas 'nós'.

Sento-me, não querendo deixar a cama, mas eu tenho de mijar e temos um monte de merda para fazer. Eu estou na borda da cama, meu edredom branco ao seu redor. — Não. — diz Bella chegando para mim.

— Eu preciso levantar-me.

— Você precisa ficar na cama, porque se você se levantar, eu tenho que levantar-me e eu estou exausta. — É uma loucura, mas eu ouvi o sorriso em sua voz.

Viro-me para ela. — Eu sei que te cansei, mas... — Minhas palavras são cortadas com ela me empurrando de brincadeira. Rindo, eu tento sair da cama, mas então ela está sentada, nua atrás de mim. Um de seus braços está enrolado em volta do meu ombro e o outro, sob o meu outro braço. Ela trava as mãos.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

— Ou eu vou levá-la comigo. — Eu sorrio. Ela ri e eu estou rindo novamente. Eu olho para o lado para que eu possa vê-la espreitar por cima do meu ombro. — Eu sei que sou difícil de resistir.

Que me faz ganhar um rolar de olhos.

As palavras estão fora de lugar aqui, mas elas saem de qualquer maneira. — Eu quero fazer as pazes com a mãe. Fazer algo por ela hoje. Você quer ir?

Outro sorriso. Ele vai direto para o meu pau, fazendo-me duro. Bella repousa o queixo no meu ombro. — Eu não iria deixá-lo ir sem mim.

— Sobre o que você me disse mais cedo...

— Eu sei. Eu preciso lidar com isso.

— Eu vou ajudá-la. — Quem sabe se eu sequer posso, mas quero que ela saiba que eu vou estar lá.

— Eu sei. — ela responde novamente. — Agora, vamos. Vamos ver a sua mãe.

**~~x~~**

— Eu ainda não acredito que você está tatuada. Isso é foda. — Eu pisco para a mamãe. Estamos sentados em um cobertor fora do complexo de apartamentos. Eu não sei se foi inteligente trazê-la aqui, mas ela queria um pouco de ar fresco e porra, se há uma coisa que você deve ser capaz de ter, é o ar.

Tivemos um piquenique, mas ela não comeu muito. Inferno, eu realmente não sei se ela comeu nada, mas ela está sorrindo e continua olhando para o sol ou para mim e Bella.

— Eu sou uma mãe foda. O que posso dizer?

Isabella, mamãe e eu, todos rimos. Eu olho para ela. Seus olhos verdes que correspondem aos meus, mas com esses círculos roxos ao redor deles. Mas seu sorriso é tão grande, tão brilhante, tão feliz.

Cristo, eu vou sentir falta dela. Ela é tudo que eu já tive.

— Não. — ela sussurra, de alguma forma, lendo meus pensamentos. Bella estende o braço e aperta minha mão. Eu tento sorrir. Não tenho certeza de como verdadeiro parece, mas eu gerencio.

Nuvens estão começando a diminuir e eu sei que não tenho muito tempo mais. Estou surpreso que ainda temos tanto calor e sol hoje.

— Doeu? — Eu pergunto a ela.

— Sim! Será que não doeu as suas?

— Pfft. Não.

— Ela foi incrível embora. Ela não vacilou uma vez. — Isabella acrescenta. Eu tenho ciúmes, ela esteve com a mamãe, mas fico feliz também. Fico feliz, se alguém tinha que estar lá para ela, além de mim, era a minha garota.

— Isso é porque era o nome do meu bebê. Como posso vacilar fazendo uma das coisas mais bonitas que eu já fiz?

Suas palavras me atingem no peito. É como um martelo para o meu coração, batendo-o, mas de alguma forma ele não vai quebrar. Ele está machucado. Machucado como o inferno, mas não vai quebrar por uma coisa que ela fez por mim.

Eu chego mais perto e pego a mão dela. Tenho Bella de um lado e mamãe do outro. E eu acho que... Eu me pergunto se talvez este - este momento é um dos mais bonitos para mim. Eu nunca me importei com a beleza antes. A não ser que eu estivesse olhando para uma menina para ficar com ela e isso é um tipo diferente de beleza. Me pergunto se eu vou procurar por ela agora. Em outros lugares.

— Eu sinto muito. Sobre ontem. — Eu não tinha planos de mencioná-lo, mas acho que precisa ser dito. — Eu fui um idiota, mas estou feliz que você fez. Estou honrado que você fez isso.

Seus olhos nadam com lágrimas. — Eu sei, menino. Eu sei. — Então ela olha para Edward. — Vamos falar sobre você. Quero saber tudo o que puder sobre a garota que roubou o coração de Edward.

Quando Bella olha para mim, eu vejo que ela tem lágrimas nos olhos também. Eu aceno com a cabeça para ela e ela começa a falar. Eu observo e ouço elas, enquanto Bella diz a mãe sobre sua dança. O quanto ela ama. Como lhe deu algo para se concentrar quando sua mãe partiu. Ela diz a ela sobre a mãe dela também. Nem todos os detalhes, mas como as coisas não tinham sido perfeitas e como ela recentemente descobriu que ela faleceu.

Elas falam sobre a escola e como Isabella ama inglês, mas ela está pensando em fazer algo para ajudar as crianças. Psicologia ou algo assim. Eu não posso acreditar que eu não sabia disso. Que eu não tomei o tempo para perguntar. Há tantas coisas que eu tenho feito de errado por anos e, como eu as vejo, minha garota e minha mãe morrendo, eu sei que eu preciso corrigir. Tornar- me melhor.

Elas falam sobre o assunto de fotos. Está ficando mais frio do lado de fora e vejo mamãe se arrepiar.

— Por que não vamos para dentro e olhamos para algumas? Mostrar a Bella que eu sempre fui tão lindo como eu sou agora.

Elas concordam e eu tenho que levantar a mamãe para colocá-la na cadeira. Eu sinto seus ossos através de sua pele, e o robe que ela ainda usa.

Outra martelada. Mais tiros, acertando o alvo que almejam.

Passamos uma hora passando por fotos antigas. Isabella rindo e gritando. Mãe faz também. Eu quase me sinto do lado de fora olhando para dentro, mas tudo bem. Eu sou parte disso também. Ela sempre trabalhou tão duro. Ela não tem um monte de amigos. Seu tempo livre foi gasto comigo até que eu era muito de um filho idiota e estava para fora o tempo todo. Ainda assim, eu ou trabalho. Isso é tudo que ela sempre se preocupava.

É divertido vê-la com Bella. Como se ela tivesse uma amiga, ou uma filha. Eu me pergunto se ela a vê dessa forma. Eu estou feliz que dei isso a ela.

Mãe finalmente admite que está ficando cansada. Ela abraça Bella em adeus antes de eu ajudá-la a ir para seu quarto. Ela está na cama e me inclino para beijar sua testa, mas ela me para.

— Obrigada. — Sua mão pega em concha no meu rosto e lágrimas derramam pelo seu rosto. — Este dia foi perfeito, Edward. Assim como você, sempre será uma parte de mim.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. Meus olhos doem e eu tento lutar contra as lágrimas. Eu não posso fazer isso. Nós não podemos fazer isso agora. Não é tempo. Eu não estou pronto.

— Nós vamos ter mais deles. — Eu digo a ela, mas eu não posso olhá-la nos olhos quando digo isso. — Eu prometo.

— Eu sei. — Ela encosta a testa contra a minha e nós apenas sentamos lá. Eu fecho meus olhos, porque eu sou fodidamente fraco e eu não posso lidar vendo ela. Para ver se ela não acredita que nós vamos ter mais dias como este e desejando que eu tivesse lhe dado alguns mais cedo.

Eu sei que ela quer dizer mais. Eu sinto no jeito que sua mão toca o meu rosto, mas ela não o faz. Tudo o que ela diz é: — Agora vai passar o dia com a sua garota. Ela é algo especial.

Concordo com a cabeça. Fico aqui mais alguns segundos antes de me afastar. — Sim... Ela é. Eu tenho sorte de ter ela.

— Ela é que tem sorte por ter você. — Eu espero que sim. Eu realmente espero muito.

**Muito tenso o passado da Bella, nenhuma criança merece passar por isso. Muito emocionante esse passeio com a Esme.**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**DaysCullenB.S: **Demorou mas eles finalmente caíram na real. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **Ele estava confuso e não sabia como lidar com tantos sentimentos. Seu coração aguenta sim. Bjos

**Joana Patrícia: **Infelizmente o câncer é uma doença cruel, ela queria ter a coisa mais importante para ela com ela. Edward é sempre impulsivo estúpido mas isso faz parte do charme. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Eu estou pensando em fazer uma na lateral do pé. Minha mãe diz que pode mas ela não permite se for algo chamativo e escandaloso. Eu também tenho uma coleção de esmaltes, eu tenho mais de 35 vidros e você? Esmalte é uma coisa que sou super exigente também, não pode haver nem bolhas e nem lascar senão eu piro. Bjos

**Bah83: **É difícil para ele que a heroína dele esteja morrendo. Se eu te disser que nunca parei para escutar essa música? É muito raro eu parar pra escutar alguma música nacional, prefiro as internacionais. De nacional apenas escuto Pitty, CMP22, CW7, Capital Inicial, Titãs, Ivo Mozart, acho que só esses. Bjos

**BabiS: **Hoje estou bem também, eu moro em chácara então as coisas por aqui são sempre calmas então é difícil acontecer alguma coisa emocionante. Que livros você comprou? No momento não estou lendo nenhum, ontem terminei de ler um chamado Sr Destino e hoje vou me concentrar apenas em fics. Apenas com uma mão pintada? O.õ isso é um pouco estranho, mas cada um tem suas gostos. Eita sonho de ter esse Edward pra você hein? Sem perguntas hoje? Isso é tão estranho quanto uma mão só pintada. Espero que goste do filme, não sou muito chegada em filme de terror. Eu prefiro um bom filme cheio de tiros e explosões ou com aliens o/. Bjos

**Próximo capítulo vem quarta-feira e só posso dizer que vem fortes emoções por aí. Bjos e até lá**


	17. Chapter 16

**E o momento feliz dele tem um fim. Leiam as notas finais.**

**Isabella**

Edward não tem vontade de fazer nada depois de ver sua mãe. Que eu entendo. Eu não posso imaginar passar pelo que ele está passando e gostaria que houvesse algo que eu poderia fazer por ele. Eu odeio me sentir impotente. Eu sei que é algo que eu compartilho com ele. Eu acho que nós dois nos sentimos assim muitas vezes. É provavelmente uma das coisas que nos uniu.

Nós ficamos em sua casa novamente. Está selvagem e louco como sempre. Eu me pergunto se Jasper faz alguma coisa, exceto festa.

— Como você lida com a festa o tempo todo? — Eu pergunto quando nós nos deitamos na cama no dia seguinte.

Edward dá de ombros. — Porque eu estava sempre em festa com ele?

— Ah. — Sua resposta faz disparar felicidade através de mim. Ele está comigo em vez da festa. — Eu sou mais divertida, não é? — Eu provoco.

Edward ri. Eu amo o som.

— Você é fodidamente arrogante, é o que você é.

— Você tem a pior boca.

— Eu pensei que nós decidimos que mulheres gostam da minha boca. Você gosta da minha boca, não é? — Ele começa a usá-la em mim e eu não posso evitar tremer. Ele definitivamente sabe como usá-la.

— Você está sempre me distraindo. — Eu deixo meus olhos se fecharem e apenas sinto.

— Você gosta disso também.

E ele está certo. Eu gosto. Eu também gosto desse lado brincalhão dele. Amo que eu sou a única que consegue ver isso.

— Pare de falar. — Minha mão desliza pelo seu cabelo.

— Feito, — diz ele. Como sempre Edward cumpre sua palavra.

**~~x~~**

— Você já fez isso antes? — Pergunto a Edward enquanto ele sobe a colina gramada. Algumas pessoas já estão sentadas no chão, diferentes cobertores coloridos sob elas ou algumas com cadeiras. Existem algumas árvores, mas não muitas. Provavelmente a razão de fazerem isso no outono, para não estar muito quente. Mas hoje à noite vai ser frio. Eu estou ansiosa para isso.

— O que? — Ele responde. Eu quase me esqueci. Perguntei-lhe algo.

— Os concertos no parque. Você já veio antes? — Eles são patrocinados pela faculdade. Bandas tipo indie tocam neles. Nós nem sabemos que tipo de música esperar, mas é bom sair de casa. Como fazer algo normal.

Edward revira os olhos para mim. — Sim. Todo o maldito tempo. Eu ajudo a organizar isso.

Eu balanço minha cabeça e rio dele. — Você está certo. O que eu poderia ter pensado? Seria necessário que você realmente quisesse fazer algo normal ou feliz.

Ele faz algo que me surpreende então. Edward me faz cócegas. Ele é cuidadoso e eu desisto facilmente por que... Bem, porque eu não me importo de ser levada por ele.

Ele se senta no meu estômago, me montando. Ele é capaz de segurar minhas duas mãos em uma das suas e eu não posso fugir. — Como é isso? Isso é normal e feliz? É isso que eu tenho que fazer? Cócegas em você e ser todo feliz em público?

Sua voz é leve. Um sorriso inclina sua boca.

— Não. Você não está fazendo direito. — digo a ele.

Ele ergue sua cabeça. — Eu não estou? Porra.

— Você deveria me beijar.

Sem uma palavra, ele se inclina para frente e faz exatamente o que eu disse. Nossas línguas dançam juntas, em torno de si, da forma como ele me chama de Pequena Dançarina. Muito breve ele se afasta.

— Ela é boa nisso, não é? — Ao som da voz de James, eu fico tensa. Edward não o faz, embora. Ele está fora de mim e em seus pés em dois segundos.

— Que porra você acabou de dizer? — Assobia Edward.

Eu luto para levantar. O que eu vi em James? — Não faça isso. — Eu agarro os braços de Edward.

— Eu disse que ela é boa nisso, embora eu tenho certeza que você me ouviu. — A ruiva está ao seu lado. Eu estou surpresa que ele não tem um amigo com ele. Ele é tão covarde.

— Não diga uma palavra sobre ela novamente. Fale merda sobre mim tudo que você quiser. Você traga-a para isso e eu vou ter que te bater. Novamente. Quantas vezes será que faz? — Edward começa levantando dedos, um, dois, três, quatro, cinco dedos até que ele está erguendo as duas mãos.

— Estamos realmente indo fazer isso de novo? — Edward pergunta. — Eu topo se você quiser, mas você tem a sua garota com você e eu odiaria que ela tenha que limpar-te de novo. Por que você não vai fazer o que você veio fazer aqui. Falar merda sobre mim para os seus amigos mais tarde e fingir que você é homem o suficiente para me importar. Se você não percebeu, eu estou tentando beijar minha garota.

Eu conheço Edward. Ele realmente vai lutar se James tentar qualquer coisa. Eu aumento meu aperto em sua mão. A cara de James está vermelha brilhante. Ele está chateado e envergonhado. Eu não posso acreditar que eu estive com ele por tanto tempo. Que eu era muito parecida com ele.

— Isto não acabou. — diz James antes de se afastar. É difícil não rir. É algo tão filme de pouca qualidade a dizer.

— Eu realmente odeio ele. — A tensão em Edward finalmente libera.

— Eu sinto muito. Só quero ter um bom dia.

Ele suspira, que não soa muito bem, mas diz: — Nós vamos. Estamos normais e felizes, lembra?

Eu sorrio, antes de terminamos a caminhada até o morro, encontramos um local e colocamos nosso cobertor para baixo.

A música começa não muito tempo depois. Um cara com uma guitarra que soa um pouco como Bobby Long, uma das únicas pessoas que eu realmente ouço. Esse cara não é tão bom.

Sento-me entre as pernas de Edward e ele tem seus braços em volta de mim. Eu sinto seu coração contra minhas costas e me pergunto se o meu coincide com o ritmo.

Quando começa a ficar frio, ele puxa o cobertor em torno de nós. James está esquecido. Todo o resto pode esperar. Nós apenas sentamos e ouvimos. Eu nem tenho certeza se ele gosta desse tipo de música, mas ele está aqui e isso significa algo para mim.

— Você me deve por isso. — ele sussurra no meu ouvido antes de morder com os dentes.

— Como é que eu sabia que você diria algo assim?

Ele ri e continua me segurando. Estou feliz que está frio, mas mesmo que fosse uma centena de graus eu ainda adoraria tê-lo ao meu redor.

Quando acabou, damos as mãos enquanto nós caminhamos de volta ao carro. Eu não tenho certeza quantos mais dias teremos como este - se foi um golpe de sorte, porque ele só precisava de uma pausa ou se vamos tentar fazer isso nosso novo de volta ao normal. Tudo o que eu sei é que eu adorei. Eu amo tudo o que faço com ele.

— Nós fomos em um maldito encontro, Pequena Dançarina. — Brinca Edward quando chegarmos ao carro.

— Eu estava pensando nisso.

Ele sorri. — Não foi tão ruim. Minha mãe vai se orgulhar.

Devolvo seu sorriso antes de abraçá-lo. O que é sobre este rapaz que me desfaz? Isso me faz precisar tocá-lo e falar com ele e apenas estar com ele?

— Você só vai sair comigo para fazer sua mãe feliz? — Eu rio.

Edward balança a cabeça. — Você está tentando puxar elogios de mim?

Eu brinco empurrando-o antes de entrar no carro. Ele está bem atrás de mim, jogando o cobertor no banco de trás e, em seguida, subindo para o lado do passageiro.

Mal tenho o carro ligado quando meu telefone toca. É o número de Esme. Edward não tem um novo telefone então talvez ela só está ligando para dizer oi. — Olá. — Escuto. Lágrimas automaticamente piscam em meus olhos. Meu coração se parte. — Tudo bem... Eu entendo.

Eu desligo o telefone e olho para Edward. — Essa era Maggie. — Eu pego sua mão e ele fica tenso. — Ela não está indo bem... Eles estão chamando no hospital. Eles acham que é a hora.

Quão rapidamente nosso normal... nosso feliz, acabou.

**Edward**

Eu sinto que estou sufocando em minha própria língua por todo o caminho até lá. Como se ela estivesse inchada, enchendo minha boca, garganta, me sufocando, mas eu ainda não posso me fazer abrir a boca e dizer uma palavra. Minha mente está em branco o tempo todo, exceto pelas mesmas palavras tocando uma e outra vez pela minha cabeça.

_É hora, é hora, é hora._

Simples palavras malditas, mas que significam que tudo está mudando. Que eu vou ter que continuar, mas ela logo vai estar morta. Fodidamente morta. Sem um enorme coração batendo, nenhum sorriso. Nada mais que pele, ossos e meu nome em seu pulso, até que, eventualmente, ela não vai nem mesmo ser mais isso.

Meu aperto aumenta na porta e no console central enquanto minha dançarina leva-me para casa. Para sentar com a minha mãe. Enquanto ela morre.

Eu quase vomito. Algo quer vir até minha garganta, mas eu luto para baixo. Eu não posso perdê-lo. Não posso. Ainda não. Não antes de eu vê-la.

Saímos do carro e Isabella pega a minha mão. Ela não me pergunta se eu estou bem. Que pergunta estúpida que é. Eu odeio quando as pessoas perguntam quando elas sabem a resposta. Em vez disso, ela pergunta: — Você tem certeza que quer que eu fique?

Eu puxo-a para mim, amando-a por perguntar e ainda precisando dela aqui, porque não há nenhuma maneira eu possa fazer isso sozinho.

— Fique. — É tudo o que eu digo, porque isso é tudo que eu posso conseguir. Ela acena com a cabeça, compreendendo. Sempre a compreensão, não importa quão idiota eu fui.

Minhas malditas mãos tremem enquanto caminhamos para dentro. Eu ato meus dedos com os dela, precisando do conforto que só essa garota me dá.

— Oh, Edward. — Maggie puxa-me em seus braços, mas eu não a abraço de volta. Não tenho em mim para fazer qualquer coisa.

Eu não entendo. Anteontem, ela estava bem. Rindo e conversando e sentada ao sol.

— O que aconteceu? — Eu me viro para perguntar.

Maggie se afasta. — Ontem ela dormiu a maior parte do dia. Estava vomitando.

— Por que você não me ligou? — Eu pergunto.

— Ela me pediu para não ligar. Disse que estava apenas cansada. É seu direito, Edward.

— Eu sou seu filho. — Eu empurro Maggie. — Eu tenho um direito.

— Outra enfermeira do hospital entrou esta manhã... Eles prescreveram muito mais morfina. Vai ajudar com a dor.

Ajudar a matá-la, ela quer dizer.

— Ela não queria tomar nenhuma até você chegar aqui. Ela ainda está dormindo muito, mas...

Eu não ouço mais nada porque estou no corredor. Para o seu quarto. Ela está com dor porque ela queria me esperar.

Sua cabeça está voltada, com os olhos na porta assim que eu entro.

— Edward. — ela mal sussurra para fora. Meus pés plantam no chão. Não posso me mover. Como diabos ela pode parecer muito pior em dois dias? Como pode isso acontecer assim? Ela está ligada à IV. Eu a vi em casa antes, mas esta é diferente.

Meu pulso retumba em meus ouvidos. Meu peito dói. Esta é a mamãe. A pessoa que sempre esteve lá. A única que não queria nada, exceto que eu fosse feliz. Para fazer algo de mim mesmo. Para ser mais do que ela e mais do que meu pai e ela está morrendo, porra.

Seu braço se estende, com a mão aberta para mim.

_Mexa-se, Edward!_

Eu sinto a mão de Bella em meu ombro, pedindo-me. Um pé na frente do outro eu vou até ela.

— Ei, mamãe. — Minha voz se quebra e eu me odeio por isso. Odeio que não posso ser mais forte quando ela precisa de mim.

— Oi. — Seus lábios estão rachados de tão secos, mas ela consegue estica-los em um sorriso de qualquer maneira.

— Eu te amo. — Estou chateado que essas são as palavras que saem da minha boca. Eu a amo e quero que ela saiba, mas isso é o que você diz antes de se despedir. Eu não estou pronto para o adeus ainda.

Ela não responde imediatamente. Apenas pega a minha mão e tenta espremer. — Eu estou cansada.

— Você está com dor? — Que asneira de pergunta. É claro que ela está com dor. Eu estou com dor só de olhar para ela.

Mamãe assente com a cabeça.

— Bella. Busca Maggie. Diga que ela precisa dos remédios.

Eu continuo segurando a mão dela enquanto sento na cadeira. Nenhum de nós fala. Sua respiração é superficial, alta.

Não é Maggie, mas uma outra enfermeira que entra no quarto e acrescenta remédio para a IV.

As mãos de Bella tocam meus ombros novamente. Eu não olho para qualquer uma delas. Não falo com ninguém. Não faço nada, exceto observá-la.

**Isabella**

A mãe de Edward está dormindo por três horas. Ele não falou uma palavra durante todo o tempo. Estou sentada em uma cadeira ao lado dele. Ele está segurando a mão dela, com a cabeça em seus braços que estão descansando em sua cama. Às vezes eu o toco. Eu quero que ele saiba que estou aqui. Eu sempre estarei aqui. Eu alterno entre esfregar suas costas e tocar sua perna e puxar-me para trás para dar-lhe espaço. Ainda assim eu não saio da cadeira. Enquanto ele está ao lado dela eu estarei ao seu.

Mais ainda.

Meu coração dói por ele - quebra por ele e por ela. Por todos, porque este mundo vai ser um pouco mais solitário sem ela nele.

Eu só conheço ela em um curto espaço de tempo e já sei disso.

Seu estômago rosna, mas não pergunto se ele quer comida. Eu sei que ele vai dizer que não.

Eu olho para Edward. Olho para Esme e tenho um flash da mamãe me dizendo adeus. Flash para o que seus ossos devem ter parecido naquela floresta. Sozinha. Estou feliz que Esme não terá que ir sozinha assim.

Estou feliz que Edward e eu não estaremos sozinhos também.

Ele senta-se o suficiente para esfregar uma mão pelo cabelo. Está tão bagunçado como eu jamais vi. Sua perna salta para cima e para baixo. Mas ele não derramou uma lágrima.

Pela primeira vez, ele se vira e olha para mim. A dor em seus olhos rasga o meu peito e faz lágrimas saltarem para os meus olhos. Eu não sou tão forte como ele é.

— Não chore. — ele sussurra. — Ainda não. Você não chorou por si mesma por tanto tempo. Se você fizer isso agora, faça isso por ela, não por mim.

Concordo com a cabeça. Ele se inclina para longe da cama o suficiente para rodar a mão para o lado do meu rosto. Para empurrar o meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

O sorriso que ele me dá é pior do que chorar. Está quebrado. Com dor.

E, assim rapidamente sua mão está desaparecida e sua cabeça está voltada e ele está se inclinando sobre a cama novamente. Segurando a mão dela e a observando respirar. As respirações que eu começo a contar os segundos entre elas.

Maggie está dentro e fora. A enfermeira do asilo também. Edward não fala com elas. Elas falam para mim, mas a maioria eu acho que elas querem nos deixar a sós com ela, enquanto esperamos ela ir.

**Edward**

Os olhos da mãe palpitam abertos pela primeira vez em horas. Cinco para ser exato. Eles lançam ao redor da sala, o medo espiando deles.

— O que é isso? O que há de errado? Você precisa da enfermeira?

— Eu estou atrasada para o trabalho. — ela diz e tenta se levantar.

Trabalho? Ela não tem trabalhado em um ano. — Mamãe... Você não trabalha. Você está... — Eu não consigo dizer isso. — Você precisa da enfermeira?

— Eu não quero ser demitida. Eu preciso do dinheiro. Meu filho... — Ela parece assustada com a morte. Puxa a mão de mim.

Meu coração está acelerado. Meu corpo entorpecido. Ela não sabe quem eu sou? — Sou eu. Eu sou seu filho. Você não tem que trabalhar. Você só precisa descansar.

— Edward? — Sua voz racha, a confusão ainda estilhaçando.

— Sim. Sim, sou eu. — Sou eu. Eu tenho de lhe dizer quem eu sou. Eu quero gritar. Vomitar. Acordar deste pesadelo horrível de merda e descobrir que tudo está bem.

— Edward... — diz ela novamente, desta vez com reconhecimento. A enfermeira entra no quarto de novo, enche uma seringa e atira mais medicamento de dor dentro dela.

_Um, dois, três._

Seu olhos tremem.

_Quatro, cinco, seis._

Ela está dormindo novamente.

Eu caio na cadeira.

Eu já a perdi.

**Momento tenso esse! A Esme AINDA não morreu, ela só está dormindo.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**Christye-Lupin: **Edward é tão quebrado quanto a Bella, ela só passou por muito mais coisas. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Realmente, ataque de pânico é pouco por causa de tudo que ela já passou. 60? Finalmente achei alguém tão viciada em esmaltes como eu o/.

**Joana Patrícia: **Ainda bem que nada pior aconteceu com ela. Infelizmente os momentos fofos do Edward com a mãe dele acabaram. Bjos

**BabiS: **Desastre Iminente? Adoooooooro principalmente por causa do Travis, ele é quente! Morar em chácara é bom por causa da tranquilidade mas o comércio é longe e, como eu não possuo carro, tenho que ir a pé. Moro no Distrito Federal, no município de Sobradinho. E você? Esse capítulo respondeu suas perguntas? Não gosto muito de drama já que sou manteiga derretida, choro por quase qualquer coisa. Bjos

**Jas: **Bem-vinda! Me alegro que esteja apreciando a história. Espero te ver mais por aqui. Bjos

**Bah83: **São mais 2 capítulos e o epílogo, já está acabando :(. Gosto muito da Pitty, ela é muito verdadeira nas suas músicas. De internacional, gosto de Linkin Park, Paramore, Little Mix, Nickelback, Avril Lavigne, Simple Plan, Ouço muitos outros mas esses são os principais. Bjos

**Resolvi adiantar a fic como presente de natal para vocês. Sábado terá um capítulo e na segunda-feira terá dois. Espero que vocês comentem bastante, principalmente vocês leitoras fantasminhas. Comentar não faz cair o dedo de ninguém e faz bem pro coração da autora. Beijos e até sábado!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Preparem os lenços de papel!**

**Isabella**

Edward disse algumas palavras, mas nada de mais. Eu segurei ele e dei-lhe espaço. Maggie trouxe comida, mas nós não a tocámos. A única vez que saí foi para ir ao banheiro.

São quatro horas mais tarde, quando seus olhos finalmente abrem novamente. Há quantas horas estamos aqui? Eu prendo a respiração. Eu acho que meu coração para também.

_Por favor, deixe-a bem. Deixe que ela saiba quem ele é. Que ele seja capaz de dizer adeus._

— Eu... Gostaria... Que… Você...Não...Tivesse...Esse...Olhar...Tão...Triste... — diz ela, sorrindo fracamente.

Eu sinto a tensão vazar para fora do corpo de Edward.

— Mamãe. Hey. Como você se sente?

— Feliz de ver você. — ela responde.

Eu sei que não deveria. Que eu deveria ser forte, mas eu não posso lutar contra as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto. Não posso retê-las ou bobiná-las dentro.

E não é tudo de tristeza. Eu vejo o jeito que ela olha para ele e é lindo. Ela o ama como uma mãe deve amar seu filho. Completamente. Totalmente. Para ela, ele é a pessoa mais importante do mundo e eu estou muito feliz que eles têm isso.

— Sempre tentando entrar no meu lado bom. — Edward tenta provocar. Eu o amo mais por isso.

Ela pega sua mão. Eu não sabia que ele a tinha deixado. Ele dá a ela e ela aperta.

— Deixe-me falar com Isabella. — Sua voz é tão suave que eu mal posso perceber suas palavras. Edward parece como se ele estivesse pronto para entrar em pânico. Seus olhos arregalados, enquanto olha para ela e para mim. — Está tudo bem. — diz ela. — Será apenas um minuto.

Eu choro mais. Eu preciso parar, mas eu não posso me fazer parar. Eu limpo meus olhos quando Edward se levanta. Ele beija a bochecha dela. De pé e deixa cair sua testa contra a minha.

Não há necessidade de palavras. Nós só encostamos um no outro. — Nós vamos ficar bem. — eu sussurro. Ele acena com a cabeça.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também. — E então ele se foi. Aproveito sua cadeira e tenho que me inclinar para frente para que eu possa ouvi-la.

— Você são lindos juntos. — Treme-lhe o queixo, que me faz chorar de novo.

— Eu o amo. Ele é...

— Frustrante.

Eu sorrio. — Sim.

— Mas ele é maravilhoso também. — Sua voz soa tão orgulhosa naquele momento. Você não saberia que ela estava doente. Ela é apenas uma mãe orgulhosa de seu filho.

— Vocês pensam que vocês me enganaram no começo. — ela raspa. — Vocês só estavam enganando a si mesmos.

Concordo com a cabeça, porque ela está certa. Eu não estou surpresa que ela sabe. Estou honrada que ela vê que é real agora. — Tome cuidado com ele.

As palavras me estalam como um galho. — Eu vou. — Eu mal posso fazer sair as palavras entre meus soluços. Eu aperto-lhe a mão e descanso meu rosto nela. — Eu vou, eu vou, eu vou.

— Cuide de você também. E deixe ele fazê-lo. Ele não percebe isso, mas ele é bom em cuidar de pessoas.

— Ele é. — Digo isso com convicção, tanto quanto ela falou. — Ele cuida bem de mim.

— Você tem que ser capaz de cuidar de si mesma também. Ambos; você e Edward. Não há problema em se inclinar, mas você precisa saber como você é forte também.

— Eu...

— Sua mãe te amou. — Esme me corta. Eu suspiro. Minhas lágrimas estão correndo em sua mão e me sinto culpada, mas não posso fazê-las parar.

— Ela a amava. Seria impossível não fazê-lo. Ela pode não ter sabido demonstrar sempre. Ela pode não ter sempre feito a coisa certa, mas ela a amava. Ela amava você. — diz ela novamente.

— Obrigada. — Eu digo uma e outra vez. Até que minha garganta está crua. Até que ela sabe o quanto essas palavras significam para mim, porque de alguma forma elas têm que ser reais, se ela diz isso.

— Ele ama você. — ela acrescenta. — E eu te amo. Você é tudo que eu poderia esperar para ele.

Eu não consigo parar. Eu me levanto e inclino-me para descansar minha cabeça em seu peito. As lágrimas não param. Ela me acaricia. Passa a mão pelo meu cabelo. É a mesma coisa que Edward faz e eu pergunto quantos joelhos machucados e dias ruins ela acalmou desta forma.

Finalmente, quando as lágrimas se foram, eu sento-me. — Obrigada. Eu também te amo.

Um aceno rápido é a minha resposta. — Eu preciso de Edward. — Sua voz é atada com dor. Quebrada e sangrando com isso. — Eu preciso do meu menino.

**Edward**

Meus pés estão pesados para baixo, mas eu de alguma maneira consigo faze-los se mover. Bella está no corredor quando eu fecho a porta do quarto de mamãe.

Eu não sei se está tudo bem ou se é certo ou se me faz o mais fraco filho da puta do planeta, mas eu rastejo até a cama com ela, esperando e rezando para não machucá-la. Tudo o que eu sei é que eu preciso dela.

Eu envolvo meu braço em torno dela. Enrosco-a ao meu lado. Eu me sinto pequeno... Como uma criança. Como eu costumava ir para a cama com ela quando eu tinha um pesadelo ou os vizinhos iriam gritar tão alto que me assustavam.

— Meu doce, doce, menino. — diz ela. Eu não sei como ela conseguiu fazer sua voz soar clara, forte. Provavelmente para mim. Porque ela sabe que eu preciso.

— Viva a sua vida. — ela finalmente diz. Eu tenho que olhar para cima para vê-la, porque eu não sei o que ela quer dizer.

Ela suspira. Morde o lábio rachado. — Você pode fazer o que quiser, Edward. Isso é tudo que eu sempre quis que você soubesse. Você é melhor do que eu. Melhor do que seu pai. Você pode ter tudo. Ser qualquer coisa. Faça qualquer coisa... Mas viva a sua vida. Se você se decidir que a faculdade não é o que você quer, não a faça por causa de mim. Eu quero que você encontre o que pode te fazer feliz e segure isso. Agarre com toda a sua força. Se algum dia eu te empurrei para alguma coisa é porque eu queria que você soubesse que é melhor do que vender drogas, ir para a cadeia. Trabalhar duro como eu tive que fazer.

_Venda de drogas. Ir para a cadeia._

Será que isso soa familiar? As coisas que eu odiava em meu pai.

Seus olhos seguram os meus intensamente. — Basta ser bom... Ser feliz. Isso é tudo que eu quero para você. E para que você saiba como é especial. Você é forte, solidário, leal. Você faz essa menina lá fora sorrir como se ela tivesse o mundo na palma da sua mão. — Ela faz uma pausa, respirando com dificuldade pelo esforço de falar tanto. Então ela sussurra: — Você me deu o mundo.

Eu estou implorando-me a dizer algo, mas eu não consigo encontrar as palavras. Elas estão presas dentro de mim. Cada vez que elas tentam escapar uma porta se fecha sobre elas, bloqueando-as para fora.

— Você me deu o mundo. — diz ela novamente. — Você é a única coisa que eu já fiz que significa alguma coisa.

— Você me fez quem eu sou. — é o que eu consigo dizer. Espero que seja o suficiente. Espero que seja certo. Quando eu olho para ela, seu rosto está molhado. Lágrimas dando umidade para os lábios que se transformam em um sorriso.

**~~x~~**

Horas passam. Eu nem sei quantas. Elas passam enquanto ela dorme e respira essas respirações roucas. Ela não acordou novamente por tanto tempo. É o meio da noite agora. Tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é olhar para o relógio, mas eu não tenho energia.

Isabella está em pé na janela, olhando para a escuridão. Há apenas uma pequena luz ao lado da cama da mãe que está ligada. Um poste de luz brilha fora contra a minha dançarina.

Olhando para ela, de repente eu preciso dela. De senti-la e falar com ela. Ela pula quando a cadeira guincha e eu levanto. Sem uma palavra, eu ando até ela e puxo-a em meus braços. Enterro meu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto ela agarra minhas costas.

E de alguma forma... Eu me sinto melhor. Ainda quebrado e perdido e com raiva, mas não tão sozinho também.

Eu passo para frente e Isabella para trás. Ela se inclina contra a parede e só me permite segurá-la. Me segurar. — Eu estou perdendo ela. — Empurro pelos meus lábios, no pescoço dela. — Eu vou perdê-la. Eu não quero perder mais ninguém que eu amo. Eu não quero perder você. — Eu não sei de onde as palavras estão de repente vindo, mas não posso fazê-las parar. Não posso bobina-las para dentro. — Eu sou um canalha na metade do tempo, mas você me faz melhor. Você me faz feliz. Eu não quero perder você. Eu te amo. Eu não quero perder você.

— Eu também te amo. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Nós fazemos um ao outro melhor.

Eu me afasto dela. Coloco as mãos em seus quadris. Cavo minhas unhas nela porque eu preciso segurá-la tão apertado quanto eu posso. E então me inclino para frente e beijo-a. É lento e cura. Ela geme e eu o engulo. Provo cada parte de sua boca. Dou-lhe a minha. Empurro contra ela. Puxo-a para mim.

— Eu quero ser alguém. — eu digo, quando eu me afasto. — Eu não sei quem. Só sei que eu não quero ser o cara que vende maconha. Aquele que explodiu seu telefone contra uma árvore quando ele percebe que se apaixonou por uma garota. Quem vai para a cadeia e briga com ela porque ela está lá por sua mãe quando ele não estava

— Você é mais do que isso. — ela me diz.

— Eu não sei se eu sou, mas quero ser.

— Minha mãe me amava. — diz Isabella, chocando-me. — Eu não sei se ela queria me deixar, mas ela me amava. E eu não sou perfeita. Eu não quero ser. Eu tenho ataques de pânico que eu não trato, mas eu preciso. Eu vou.

Eu a beijo novamente, porque ela é tão fodidamente forte. Neste momento, na sala meio escura, enquanto minha mãe dorme na cama ao lado de nós, fazemos nossos votos um ao outro. Para parar de fingir. Para crescer. Para fazer o que diabos temos de fazer para não ser as pessoas que tiveram de jogar um jogo de charadas fodido para se apaixonar.

Nós dois estamos quietos. A respiração da mãe é o único som na sala. Nós nos encostamos na parede, segurando um ao outro.

— Eu não poderia fazer isso sem você, Pequena Dançarina.

— Eu não estaria em qualquer outro lugar.

Eu pego um par de respirações profundas antes de dizer: — Eu não quero dizer a ela adeus. — Mas tenho que fazer. Eu sei. Sei que ela está, provavelmente, esperando por isso.

— Eu sei. Sinto muito.

Eu beijo-a novamente. — Eu sei.

**~~x~~**

A luz do dia chegou e passou novamente. É a noite seguinte. A mãe não acordou mais.

Maggie e a enfermeira do asilo entram e saem. Dando medicamentos. Sorrisos tristes. Sua mão não se sustenta mais na minha, mas eu tento segurar firme o suficiente por nós dois.

Eu sei o que eu preciso fazer. Toda vez que eu abro a minha boca não sai. Então eu sento aqui. Observando ela morrer. Observando-a sofrer. Esperando.

Mãe não faz qualquer som para além das respirações que soam quase dolorosas.

_Faça isso de uma vez, porra_.

Olho para Isabella e ela está me observando. Eu tento dizer-lhe com meus olhos. Deixar que ela saiba que eu vou deixar ela ir. Ela me dá um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

Eu estou morrendo de medo de fazer isso, mas orgulhoso também. Orgulhoso porque eu estou deixando-a livre. Deixando-a estar no sol.

Eu me inclino para frente, a minha boca ao lado de sua orelha. Minhas palavras são suaves, apenas para ela e para mim.

— Eu menti para você na última vez que você perguntou, mas eu quero que você saiba, eu estou feliz. Você nunca me empurrou a menos que eu precisasse ser empurrado. Você me deu tudo e eu juro por Deus, eu vou fazer você se sentir orgulhosa de mim. Por você... E por mim também. Eu te amo... — Minha voz quebra. As palavras desbloqueiam o maldito que segurou minhas lágrimas e eu finalmente choro. Choro por ela. Por mim. Por todo o maldito mundo que está perdendo ela. — Eu estou feliz. Eu vou ficar bem. Eu vou viver por mim, mas por você também. Você não tem que se preocupar comigo. Você pode ir... Eu tenho Isabella e eu a amo, porra. Cristo. Eu não deveria estar xingando agora, mas eu a amo. Eu amo. Nós vamos ficar bem.

Eu juro que sua mão apertou a minha. Nada mais se move. Sua respiração não muda, mas eu sei que ela me ouve. Sei que ela está orgulhosa de mim. Estou orgulhoso de mim.

— Eu te amo. Eu estou bem. — eu digo novamente.

Eu ato meus dedos com os dela e sento na beira da cama. Eu olho para Bella e ela vem. Ela senta-se atrás de mim, uma mão sobre mim e uma sobre a mãe.

E nós esperamos.

Segundos.

Minutos.

Meia hora.

Sua respiração diminui. Amolece.

— Eu estou bem. — eu digo novamente. Pego seu pulso. Beijo o meu nome

lá.

Mais uma respiração.

Eu espero.

E espero.

Ela não respira novamente.

Ela se foi.

**Estou me acabando em lágrimas aqui! Ninguém aqui queria que a Esme morresse mas inevitável.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**Christye-Lupin: **Ele percebeu que a Bella era a rocha dele. Sem ela, seria impossível passar por tudo. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Não sei se você já disse mas pode dizer sempre porque faz bem pra minha autoestima :). Tem razão, aparecer em eventos com olhos vermelhos não é legal. Bjos

**Bah83: **Se você estava com um caroço na garganta antes, estou imaginando você agora derretendo de tanto chorar. Você vai odiar ainda mais o James por causa de algo que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo. Linkin Park o/. Não roa as unhas, dá trabalho pra crescer bonitas de novo. Bjos

**BabiS: **Antes de tudo, peço que você vá no reviews da minha fic e leia o comentário da DaysCullenB.S, ela é minha best e deixou um recadinho pra você :). Voltando agora pro assunto. Vamos fundar o clube das manteigas derretidas o/. Fortaleza parece ser um bom lugar, tem muitas coisa pra se fazer aí? Sobre a sua fic, não adianta forçar a cabeça, as ideias tem que fluir senão fica uma droga. Acho que segunda vai ter 2 capítulos mas estou pensando em postar um amanhã e outro na segunda. O epílogo, só você lendo para você saber o que vai acontecer muahahahahaha. Meu próximo projeto vem só na primeira semana de janeiro e ainda não tenho nenhum livro em mente. Se tiver dicas, estou aceitando sugestões. Bjos

**nicole2712: **Pois é, esse de hoje foi o mais emocionante até agora. Bjos

**DaysCullenB.S: **James parece aquelas crianças mimadas que merece umas palmadas. Esme é um mega exemplo de ser humano. Até aqui você me dá bronca pra ler o livro ¬¬. Mas eu já tentei, mas não tenho ânimo pra ler em PDF. Talvez se eu comprar ele, eu consiga ler. Não assisto Carrie de jeito nenhum, tem problemas com imaginação fértil demais. Avisei a Babi para ela ler seu review :).

**MaluPattz: **Hey, bem-vinda. Espero que esteja gostando. Pena que você está acompanhando quando ela já está no finalzinho :(. Bjos

**Joana Patrícia: **Eu só adapto flor, os créditos são totalmente da autora do livro. É muito triste com aconteceu com a Esme. Bjos

**Estou pensando em postar um capítulo amanhã e outro na segunda ao invés de postar os dois na segunda. O que vocês acham? Próximo capítulo: PREPAREM-SE! Quem odeia o James, vai odiar muito mais. Bjos e talvez até amanhã.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Se vocês já odiavam o James, irão odiar mais ainda!**

**Isabella**

Edward está silencioso enquanto a enfermeira do hospital faz um telefonema. Ele está quieto enquanto Maggie chora. Estou morrendo de medo que ele vai se afastar. Que ele vai fugir. Então, eu me sinto como uma idiota mesmo por pensar sobre isso. Esme se foi. Sua mãe morreu. Ele apenas a deixou ir.

— Eu preciso sair daqui. — ele finalmente diz. Deixamos o apartamento e subimos no carro. — Você pode chamar Jasper?— Ele não olha para mim quando ele fala, então ele não vê o meu aceno.

Eu pego meu celular, ligo para ele. — Você pode ter certeza que a casa está vazia? — Eu peço. Eu posso entender porque Edward gostaria de ter certeza que ninguém está lá quando chegarmos em casa.

— Já está feito. — Edward responde.

Eu não sei como ele soube, mas isso não importa. — Obrigada. Nós apreciamos isso

— Tome conta do meu menino. — Eu o ouço inalar, balançar a cabeça, sabendo que ele provavelmente sugou erva em seus pulmões agora.

— Eu vou. — Eu tento colocar o telefone no suporte de copo, mas cai entre os bancos e no chão. Deixo isso. Não importa agora. Nada importa, exceto Edward.

Sua mão está sobre a minha perna em todo caminho para casa. Eu me pergunto se ele precisa da conexão, tanto quanto eu preciso? Para saber que mesmo que dói, ainda há alguém ao meu lado. E tem que ser ainda pior para ele.

Como prometido, a casa parece vazia quando chegamos. Escura. A luz da varanda não está ligada.

Edwarddeixa ir a minha perna e fica fora do carro, mas não me movo. Eu gostaria de saber o que fazer por ele. Uma maneira de diminuir a dor.

Saindo, eu ando para o outro lado do carro.

— Eu não posso acreditar que ela foi embora. — Ele inclina-me contra o meu carro como ele fez na parede mais cedo e me segura.

Seu aperto me suaviza. Como seria fácil para ele fugir agora? Eu fiz quando eu descobri sobre minha mãe e nossa situação era completamente diferente. Mas ele está aqui. Comigo. Apoiando-se em mim e me abraçando.

— Eu te amo. — digo a ele.

— Eu...

— ... Não é doce? — Uma voz masculina vem atrás de nós. Edward instantaneamente fica tenso.

— Ela o tem na mão. Pelo menos você foi esperto o suficiente para manter alguém divertido ao seu lado, J.

Edward se vira. Eu sinto a raiva saindo dele.

James e três de seus amigos estão atrás de nós. Sinto cheiro de cerveja. Um deles tem uma garrafa em sua mão que está bebendo.

Eu tento envolver meus braços em torno de Edward por trás. Nós não precisamos disso agora. — Deixe apenas ir.

Ele aperta-me.

— Indo ouvir a sua garota? Não tem uma boca grande como você fez no outro dia? — Isto vem de James.

— Por favor, porra, me bate, Menino Bonito. Eu estou implorando. Eu não vou nem lutar no começo. — Edward dá um passo à frente. Mais uma vez eu pego seu braço e ele se afasta.

— Não faça isso. — Eu sei que isso não é totalmente sobre James. Ele quer machucar por causa de sua mãe. Ele quer machucar alguém por causa dela. Eu olho para James e grito: — Você tem o pior momento de sempre. Deixe ele em paz.

— Entra no carro, Pequena Dançarina. — Outro passo, mas eu estou bem atrás dele.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — Eu estou ao lado de Edward, que novamente tenta empurrar-me para trás dele.

— Ele está sempre aparecendo onde nós festejamos. Entrando em nosso negócio de forma que pensei que era hora para retornar o favor. — Meu estômago revira ao som da voz de James. Eu não posso mesmo acreditar que é ele. Ele foi sempre assim? Algo que a faculdade fez com ele?

— Nós vamos somente sentar e conversar ou vocês vieram aqui por uma razão? — A voz de Edward é apertada quando ele se aproxima deles. Alguns passos e ele está bem na frente de James, quase nariz com nariz com ele. — Você queria me ensinar uma lição, Menino Bonito? Faça. — E então ele empurra James.

James tropeça para trás.

— Que merda. Chute a bunda dele, J! — Um de seus amigos grita.

— Não deixe que o maricas tire o melhor de você de novo! — Outro diz.

Tudo acontece tão rápido lá. Edward empurra-me para trás enquanto James ataca, batendo em Edward através do meio. Ambos tropeçam. Caem para trás. Eu o vejo cair em câmera lenta... para baixo... para baixo. Sua cabeça racha em voz alta no meio-fio, James em cima dele. Eu grito, mas é como se o meu corpo se foi em algum tipo de choque de descrença. Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

Edward não se move.

— Puta merda! — James embaralha fora dele. Tudo parece normal. Edward parece normal, mas é óbvio que ele não está. James o vê também. — Foi um acidente. Eu não quis essa droga! — Ele está andando.

Lágrimas quentes correm pelo meu rosto. Não há sangue. Por que não há sangue? Eu não tenho certeza se isso é bom ou não. Minha garganta dói, está crua, enquanto eu grito e grito. Empurro James para o lado, caio e rastejo para Edward. Eu toco seu peito. Estômago. Quero puxar a cabeça para o meu colo, mas não acho que eu deveria.

Minhas lágrimas o acertam, empoçando em sua camisa. — Obtenha ajuda! Chame alguém! — Eu choro. Por que ele não está se movendo? Por favor, faça-o mexer.

— Estou caindo fora daqui! — Grita um deles.

Pneus guincham ao mesmo tempo em que pés batem o chão.

_Por favor, não morra, por favor, não morra, por favor, não morra._ Uma e outra vez as palavras fluem na minha cabeça.

Eu grito, me inclino sobre ele e o abraço. — Edward. Eu estou aqui. Eu vou obter alguma ajuda. — Então, eu estou lutando quando alguém tenta me puxar para longe dele.

— Isabella! — É Jasper. — Precisamos chegar a um maldito hospital.

A voz de Jasper me tira do choque. Eu empurro longe quando ele levanta Edward. Sua cabeça cai para o lado. — Meu telefone. Está no meu carro.

— Foda-se. Estamos levando-o lá.

Eu corro para o carro de Jasper. Eu não sei como estou indo agora, mas eu sei que tenho que fazer. Tenho que fazer isso por Edward.

Eu abro a porta.

— Entre. — diz Jasper. Ele já está colocando Edward no banco de trás, enquanto eu entro e me aproximo. Sua cabeça está no meu colo. Não sinto que há uma lesão grande. Eu não tenho certeza se isso importa. Eu continuo sentindo o pulso, verificando sua respiração.

Parece uma eternidade e, ao mesmo tempo, apenas alguns segundos quando chegamos ao hospital. Eu quase não me lembro da viagem. Eu só segurei Edward do jeito que ele me segurou no carro não muito tempo atrás. Digo a ele que ele vai ficar bem. Que eu o amo. Devíamos ter movido ele? E se nós o machucamos movendo-o? Muitos pensamentos estão batendo em mim.

Jasper está fora do carro e puxando Edward para seus braços. Temos pressa pela entrada da emergência.

— O que você - quarto três, — uma enfermeira grita quando vê Edward nos braços de Jasper.

Eu me esforço para ver através das lágrimas obscurecendo minha visão. Um dos médicos pega Edward. Eles estão colocando-o sobre a cama. Duas enfermeiras e mais um médico entram. Meu coração dói. Eu suspiro, tentando respirar.

— Por favor, ajude-o. — Eu tento entrar na sala.

— O que aconteceu? — Alguém pergunta.

— Ele foi empurrado e bateu a cabeça na calçada.

Um deles amaldiçoa. — Você vai ter que sair daqui.

Picos de medo surgem dentro de mim. — Não! Eu não vou deixá-lo. — Ele não iria me deixar. Eu sei que ele não faria isso.

— Se você quer ajudá-lo, saia daqui. Dê-lhes algumas informações e nos dê espaço. — Eles fecham a cortina.

Jasper me pega quando eu caio. — Eles vão ajudá-lo. Deixe-os fazer o seu trabalho.

— Ele perdeu a mãe. — eu soluço. _Por favor, deixe-o ficar bem. Por favor, deixe-o ficar bem._ — Eu não quero deixá-lo.

— Você não está. — ele sussurra em meu ouvido. — Você está fazendo isso para que eles possam cuidar dele. Ele sabe que você não iria deixá-lo.

Meus olhos encontram Jasper. Os seus estão vermelhos e eu me pergunto se é de chorar ou de estar alto. Seja qual for a razão, ele está de alguma forma calmo. E ele se preocupa com o Edward. Ele é um bom amigo.

— Desculpe-me, senhorita? Precisamos obter algumas informações de você. — Uma enfermeira de cabelos escuros pergunta. Concordo com a cabeça. Depois de olhar mais uma vez para a cortina fechada do quarto de Edward eu a sigo. Jasper fica comigo todo o tempo ajudando com algumas das informações sobre Edward. Eu nem sei seu aniversário. Como não sei o seu aniversário?

Eu digo a eles o que aconteceu. Eles chamam a polícia, prometendo deixar- me saber no segundo que souberem algo sobre ele.

Minhas pernas estão tremendo tanto que é difícil de andar, mas eu não posso fazer-me sentar também. Jasper me olha o tempo todo, mas não fala. Ele está sempre tão tranquilo, mas agora, ele está tenso. Tenso. Ele parece tão em pânico como eu me sinto.

Os policiais chegam e nós ainda não sabemos nada sobre Edward. Eu digo a eles o que aconteceu. Eles querem saber quem empurrou quem primeiro. Eu não quero dizer a eles desde que foi Edward. Foi tudo um acidente ferrado.

Eu lhes dou o nome completo de James. Eu não sei de ninguém mais.

— Seu ex-namorado é um idiota. Ele é um garoto rico e mimado que não gosta de perder e ele perdeu. — Jasper brama fora da sala. Culpa bate o ar para fora de mim. Me sufocando. Isso tudo é por causa de mim. Por causa do jogo estúpido que eu fiz ele jogar.

Eu termino dando-lhes informações e dou-lhes o meu número de telefone. Estou andando longe enquanto eu digo os últimos números. Eu torço minhas mãos enquanto me aproximo da mesa. — Eu preciso verificar Edward. — Eu estou quase com medo de perguntar, mas preciso saber. Ele tem que estar bem. Tem que estar.

— Existe alguma família? — A recepcionista pergunta. Eu, eu acho. Eu sou da família. — Eles estavam perguntando sobre os pais.

— Sua mã... — Oh Deus. Como eu poderia ter quase esquecido tão rapidamente? Esme está morta. Ela morreu algumas horas atrás. Eu balanço minha cabeça. — Não. Sua mãe acabou de falecer.

Ela suspira, mas posso dizer que é porque ela se sente mal.

— Por favor. — Eu odeio mendigar. Odeio isso. Eu faria qualquer coisa neste momento. Fraqueza ou força não importa. Nada importa, exceto Edward.

Jasper aparece do nada, caminhando ao meu lado. Eu sinto que nós somos um time. Nós dois amamos o cara na sala de emergência. É uma loucura, porque eu não o conheço bem. Ele está lá muito, fuma muita maconha. Eu nunca teria pensado que ele ia ser o tipo de cara que eu seria amiga, mas eu nunca pensei que ia me apaixonar por Edward também. Ambos são melhores do que James e seus amigos jamais seriam,

— Diga-nos. — diz Jasper, sua voz com dor.

Ela suspira de novo. — Já que você é a pessoa que o trouxe, eu acho que está tudo bem. Deixe-me pegar a enfermeira.

Ela desliza através da porta. Mais uma vez eu ando. Eu chorei tantas lágrimas que meu rosto está finalmente seco, mas isso não muda o que eu sinto por dentro. Estou quebrando lá.

A porta deslizante abr médica quem sai. Jasper desliza um braço em volta de mim, para se firmar ou a mim, eu não sei.

— Você é sua...

— Noiva. — eu minto.

Ela é uma médica, com o cabelo loiro curto. — Fizemos alguns exames e há inchaço de leve em seu cérebro, e um sangramento. É onde o sangue está preso sem ter para onde ir. Quando a cirurgia terminar, ele vai para a UTI. Vamos dar- lhe um par de dias, executar mais alguns testes no mesmo período. Nós não sabemos muito até então.

Eu quase caio, mas Jasper me mantém.

— Ele só bateu com a cabeça! — Isso soa ridículo, mas as pessoas caem e batem a cabeça o tempo todo. Em um minuto ele estava lá e rapidamente, sobre uma briga estúpida que tem a ver comigo, ele está tendo uma cirurgia e vai para a UTI.

— Nossas cabeças são muito frágeis. Às vezes isso é tudo o que precisa. A verdade é que ele pode acordar e ficar bem. Sem efeitos colaterais. Você nunca sabe com o cérebro, mas...

Também pode não ser assim. Ou ter danos cerebrais. Eu tenho certeza que existem mais possibilidades do que eu sei. Eu não quero ouvi-las. — Posso... Posso ficar com ele?

Ela acena com a cabeça. — Quando ele estiver acomodado em seu quarto. Não mais do que dois visitantes nas salas de UTI, embora.

Concordo com a cabeça e ela volta para o ER.

— Posso usar seu telefone? — Peço a Jasper. Ele acena com a cabeça. — Eu não sei o número de Maggie. Deveríamos chamá-la.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como eu consigo soar tão firme agora. Eu sinto que estou caindo aos pedaços.

— Mantenha meu telefone. Eu vou dizer a ela. Dá-me as chaves do seu carro também e eu vou pegar o seu. — Eu dou-lhe as chaves e Jasper não espera por mim para dizer obrigada. Ele sai.

Meus dedos se movem rapidamente na tela. É tarde, mas a tia Sue pega no segundo toque. — Olá?

— Sue. É Bella. Por favor, venha. Edward está machucado. Eu preciso de você.

**~~x~~**

Sento-me na cama de Edward, segurando sua mão, da mesma forma que ele fez com a sua mãe. Não está certo. Não é justo, mas estou aprendendo, ou talvez eu sempre soube que a vida nunca é realmente.

Jasper está na sala de espera. Ele saiu para Sue poder sentar comigo. Há um tubo na garganta de Edward, ajudando-o a respirar. Há tantos botões, máquinas, bipes. Cada vez que um alarme dispara eu pulo. Nós não sabemos quando ou se ele vai acordar.

Eu não posso manter meus olhos fora dele. Seu cabelo, sua boca. Eu quero tocar seu rosto. Beijá-lo. Segurá-lo. Como podemos estar aqui? Depois de Esme, não deveria estar sentada aqui pensando se Edward vai ficar bem.

Eu olho para trás em Sue. Ela me dá um sorriso triste, levanta-se e caminha atrás de mim. Suas mãos descansam sobre os meus ombros e eu estou tão agradecida que ela está aqui. Eu não fui justa com ela. Talvez nunca fui. Eu nunca me deixei realmente chegar perto dela após mãe me deixar. Ainda não falei com ela muito desde que descobrimos que a mamãe morreu, mas ela está aqui. Aqui do meu lado. Por Edward, independentemente de como eu nunca a deixei entrar.

Quero merecê-la.

— Eu tenho pesadelos. — é a primeira coisa que sai da minha boca. Sue dá um pequeno suspiro atrás de mim, mas espera por mim para continuar. Assim como as palavras estão fora eu estou contente que finalmente estou compartilhando com ela. — Depois da mãe... Eu comecei a ter pesadelos. Realmente só quando durmo sozinha. Edward ajuda. Talvez apenas por saber que tem alguém ali. Eu costumava tê-los logo após mamãe me deixar... morrer? Eu nem sei a palavra certa para usar. Mas então. Eu tinha-os em seguida, também. — É um enorme peso tirado do meu peito. Como se eu estivesse fazendo a ponte para ligar o espaço entre nós, que eu sempre lutei para manter lá.

— Oh, querida. Por que você nunca disse nada?

Eu dou de ombros. — Porque eu estava com medo. Eu não quero ser fraca. Não quero ter que depender de ninguém. Eu estava com medo de contar com você, porque eu pensei que você me deixaria como ela fez. Porque tinha que ser eu, certo? Não havia nenhuma outra razão para uma mãe deixar sua filha.

Meus olhos se enchem, mas eu consigo segurar as lágrimas de caírem.

— Não é você. Nunca foi você, Isabella. Eu espero que você saiba isso agora.

Concordo com a cabeça, porque eu sei. — Logo, era apenas mais fácil manter isso. Mesmo quando você me fez falar com o médico, no início, eu não lhe disse. Eu tentei lutar contra os ataques de pânico, não queria os remédios. Eu acho que eu estava mesmo com medo de como a pílula estúpida iria me deixar.

Seu aperto aumenta no meu ombro. — Eu sentia como se fosse minha culpa sua mãe ficar do jeito que ela ficou. Talvez eu não fosse uma irmã boa o suficiente. Eu queria muito fazer as coisas bem para você e eu pensei que eu fiz. Eu não prestei atenção perto o suficiente.

— Não. — eu sussurro, mas ainda não posso olhar para ela. — Não foi culpa sua. Não foi culpa de ninguém. — Faço uma pausa e tomo algumas respirações. — Edward poderia morrer... Ou ter lesões duradouras. Ele perdeu sua mãe e ele poderia perder muito mais em cima disso. Em um segundo. Por causa de uma briga estúpida. Perdemos muito tempo jogando jogos... Ele me deu tanto e eu nunca lhe disse.

As mãos de Sue tremem. Eu sei que ela está chorando. Mas eu ainda continuo falando. — Eu gostaria de dizer a você tudo... Mais sobre crescer e sobre como me sinto... Se você quiser saber.

As palavras não são tão duras quanto eu pensava que seriam. Elas realmente parecem libertadoras.

— Oh, Isabella. Eu adoraria nada mais.

— Eu também quero falar com outra pessoa. Um médico ou algo assim. Você pode... Você pode me ajudar a acertar isso?

— Absolutamente.

Finalmente me viro para olhar para ela, mas não me deixo soltar a mão de Edward.

— Sua mãe nunca pediu ajuda. Não do tipo que ela precisava. Você é uma mulher muito forte e corajosa, Isabella. Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa de você. — Neste momento, eu estou muito orgulhosa de mim também.

— Obrigada. — Eu volto para Edward. Coloco minha cabeça em sua cama. — Você ficaria orgulhoso de mim também. Eu sei. Eu não posso esperar até você acordar para que eu possa lhe dizer.

**~~x~~**

— Como você e Edward se conheceram? — Pergunto a Jasper. Tem sido um dia e meio. Eu não deixei o hospital. Jasper ficou a maior parte do tempo. Tia Sue e Maggie têm ambas vindo e indo. Ninguém tenta me fazer sair, provavelmente porque sabem que eu não vou.

— Entramos em uma briga quando ele fodeu com uma menina que eu estava vendo.

Viro-me e olho para o "irmão" de Edward. Tenho certeza que o pessoal do hospital sabe que estamos mentindo, mas eles têm estado bem com isso. — Diga- me que você está brincando.

— Eu mentiria sobre algo tão sério? — Ele sorri, recostando-se na cadeira. Ele parece confortável, mas eu sei que ele não está. Sei que ele está tão assustado quanto eu.

— Vocês são loucos. — Eu balanço minha cabeça. — O que aconteceu?

— Batemos um no outro algumas vezes. Então eu lhe disse que ele tinha um soco agradável, mas ele estragaria seu polegar se ele continuasse seu punho da maneira como ele segurava. Ele me disse para me foder. Perguntei-lhe se ele queria fumar uma tigela e estávamos todos bem depois disso.

Eu não sei por que estou surpresa. — Caras são tão loucos.

Jasper balança a cabeça. — Nós somos muito mais fáceis do que as garotas. Elas levam tudo muito a sério. Além disso, eu sabia que íamos ser legais. — Ele bate no lado da testa.

— É isso mesmo. Jasper sabe tudo.

— Pode apostar. Assim como eu sei que ele vai ficar bem. Ele não iria deixa-la. Ele é muito leal para essa merda. Se preocupa muito com você.

Sorrio para Jasper e escolho acreditar nele. Me pergunto se Jasper precisa de Edward também. Eu tenho uma sensação que Edward não gostaria de deixar Jasper também.

**~~x~~**

Outro dia passa.

— Seus últimos exames parecem realmente bons. Atividade cerebral boa. O sangramento está desaparecido. Nós vamos começar a diminuir a medicação e esperar que ele acorde. Nós vamos ter mais respostas depois disso. — A médica sorri para mim e tento devolver.

— Obrigada

— Você está indo bem. Continue fazendo o que você está fazendo. Segure sua mão. Fale com ele. Eu acredito que ele pode te ouvir.

Ela sai da sala. Eu sei que ele pode me ouvir também.

**~~x~~**

— Eles estão diminuindo sua medicação Edward. Eles dizem que você pode acordar a qualquer momento. Eu não posso esperar para ver seus olhos novamente. Você tem que abri-los para mim, ok?

Eu tento segurar as lágrimas. Eu quero parecer feliz. Forte para ele.

— Você pode até me chamar de princesa, se quiser. Não por muito tempo, mas eu sinto falta de brigar com você. Sinto falta da cabeça grande e grande atitude que você tem.

Inclinando-me para frente, eu beijo sua mão.

— Eu disse a Sue que eu vou falar com alguém. Eu acho que vai ajudar. É por causa de você, sabe? Que eu sou mais forte. Deus, eu costumava pensar que você era um idiota. Eu não posso acreditar que eu não vi isso. Você não sabe, mas você é tudo Edward. Ninguém me faz sentir como você e eu preciso de você. Talvez não seja bom para as pessoas precisarem e talvez isso me faz fraca. Eu não sei, mas eu sei que preciso de você. Eu quero você. Você me empurra quando eu preciso disso e se entrega quando eu preciso disso também. Sua força me dá força e eu quero fazer isso por você também.

— Minha tia e meu tio estão cuidando de sua mãe. A funerária está segurando ela para você. Nós não queremos enterrá-la sem você. Você merece estar lá. Mas você tem que abrir os olhos, tudo bem. Por favor, abra seus olhos logo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo.

**~~x~~**

O tubo de respiração se foi. Ele é capaz de respirar por conta própria. Eles dizem que é um bom sinal.

**~~x~~**

— Eu trouxe um café, — Jasper coloca uma bebida sobre a mesa.

— Ele parece melhor. — Então ele fala para Edward. — Você ainda não está tão bonito quanto eu, Edward, mas você não parece como merda.

Eu quase grito com Jasper por dizer isso, mas não. Isto é o que eles são e o que fazem. Precisamos tratar Edward como tratávamos. Essa é a melhor maneira de levá-lo a voltar para nós.

**~~x~~**

A escuridão é tudo o que vejo. É estranho, como eu sei que estou dormindo, mas de alguma maneira eu me sinto consciente também.

Eu estou cansada. Tão cansada. Eu tento lutar contra o fato de que eu estou acordando. Eu não consigo dormir muito apoiada na cama de Edward.

Algo aperta minha mão. Sinto-me sorrir no meu estado semi adormecida. Eu adorava quando Edward apertava a minha mão.

Isso acontece novamente. Eu não quero acordar, porque eu não quero perde-lo. Eu amo esses tempos que Edward me encontra nos meus sonhos.

Outro aperto. Fraco. Edward me prende mais do que isso.

Meus olhos rasgam e eu olho para Edward. Os seus vibram. Abrem. Fecham. Abrem novamente.

Meu coração pula. Salta. Explode. Faz tudo que ele pode fazer.

Eu aperto o botão para a enfermeira.

— Edward? Você pode me ver? É Bella. Eu estou aqui.

Ele me estuda, seus olhos azuis tão intensos que me fascinam. Eu vejo familiaridade neles. Ele abre a boca, mas não sai nada.

Lágrimas caem pelo meu rosto. Ele aperta minha mão novamente. — Shh, está tudo bem. — eu digo sorrindo. — Não tente falar. Estou aqui, baby.

Ele sorri. Não é um sorriso cheio, mas um meio. Covinha e tudo.

Eu não posso evitar. Eu começo a chorar. Sento-me na cama e toco sua cabeça. Seu cabelo. Seu rosto. — Eu te amo. Eu sabia que você ia ficar bem. Eu...

Eu não posso falar porque estou chorando tanto.

A voz rachada e quebrada de Edward me silencia. — Dança…rina.

Meu rosto dói porque eu estou sorrindo tão grandemente. — Sim. Eu quero dançar para você. — digo a ele. Isso me dá outro sorriso.

Sua mão desliza da minha e eu quero chorar de novo, mas ele apenas levanta o braço. Toca uma mecha do meu cabelo, mas seu braço cai rapidamente depois. — Amo... Você.

Amo você. Não apenas "eu também."

É com essas palavras que eu sei que nós vamos ficar bem. Tudo vai ficar bem.

— Eu também te amo.

**Finalmente o final feliz pro casal! Foi muito tenso pra Bella ver o Edward assim.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**nicole2712: **Também chorei quando li da primeira vez e quando editei o capítulo. É muito emocionante. Bjos

**Christye-Lupin: **É muito triste mesmo, por isso coloquei o aviso para vocês prepararem os lencinhos de papel. Apesar do que aconteceu hoje, eles vão ter a paz merecida. Bjos

**BabiS: **Tem recado de novo pra você lá nos reviews. Eu admito que não li nenhum do livros da série Beautiful Creatures. Não consigo ler os livros que já vi nos filme, pelo menos não em PDF. Mas te digo que um dia eu leio, só não sei quando. Não querendo dar bronca mas já dando, meu nome tem dois Ls, eu sou muito chata em relação a isso kkkkkkkkkk. Final de ano é corrido pra todo mundo. Me odeia :(? Por que se sou tão boazinha não revelando nada e fazendo vocês ficarem mortas de curiosidade? Sua pergunta sobre James foi respondida nesse capítulo, ele literalmente passou dos limites. Sua dica é boa e pode ser usada no futuro, mas o Edward não vai ser empresário não. Escolhi o próximo livro e o Edward é um pouco mais quente que um empresário. E a Bella já trabalha e é numa profissão bastante interessante. Bjos

**DaysCullenB.S: **Muito triste mesmo. Estou me sentindo trocada. Seus reviews agora, grande parte é pra conversar com a BabiS. Isso não se faz :(. Já mencionei que estou me sentindo trocada? kkkkkk é brincadeira. Acho legal você encontrar alguém que gosta tanto de livros quanto você o/. Bjos

**Mais tarde, estou chegando com o epílogo. Quem ainda não comentou, comentem gente! Venham se despedir da fic. Bjos e até mais tarde. **


	20. Epílogo

**Último capítulo gente! O livro adaptado se chama Charade da autora Nyrae Dawn. Recomendo a todos a lerem a história original.**

**Edward**

_**Três meses depois…**_

Isabella está ao meu lado em nossa cama. O apartamento é pequeno. Um estúdio, mas não importa, porra. O que importa é que é nosso. E barato. E os amigos bundões idiotas de Jasper não estão festejando em nossa casa todas as noites. Isso importa também. Eu puxo-a para mim, como eu faço com tanta frequência agora. Ela ainda tem seu quarto no dormitório porque ela deveria viver no campus no primeiro ano, mas ela volta o suficiente e Rose ajuda a cobrir para ela. O negócio funciona para ela, porque ela dá a Rose mais tempo com sua garota.

— Você é tão malditamente boa. — Eu enterro meu rosto em seu cabelo e a palma em seu peito. É bom saber que ela está lá. Que ela sempre estará lá. É por causa dela e Jasper que ainda continuo aqui. E não um vegetal. Eles me levaram para o hospital rapidamente e os médicos dizem que isso é o que importou.

— Você _não_ está com tesão? — Ela me pergunta.

— Por que você faz uma pergunta louca como essa, Pequena Dançarina?

Ela rola e enfrenta-me. Porra, ela é sexy. Eu não consigo superar o fato de que ela está aqui. Que estamos aqui juntos, porra. Eu poderia ter morrido no mesmo dia que a minha mãe, o que é asneira, mas não o fiz. Podemos ter sido reunidos por causa de um jogo burro estúpido. Ou porque nós dois fomos asnos, ou precisávamos mudar, mas tenho um lugar importante e essa é a única coisa que conta. Eu jogaria esse jogo de novo para estar aqui. Para saber que estou realmente dando à mãe uma razão para estar orgulhosa de mim.

— Você está certo. O que eu poderia estar pensando? — Ela ri e eu rio. Eu me pergunto por que não fiz isso mais vezes antes dela.

— A que horas você vai trabalhar? — Eu peço.

— Às quatro. Eu vou sair com Rose por um pouco, em primeiro lugar.

Elas estavam saindo muito ultimamente, e eu tenho certeza que Rose está feliz sobre isso. Ela tentou chegar perto de Bella antes, mas minha dançarina nunca a deixou. Ela está ficando melhor agora.

Eu me inclino e quase beijo-a, mas sei que se eu fizer isso, eu não vou parar. Eu nunca quero parar quando eu toco-a. Na maioria das vezes eu não o faço.

— Eu quero ir ver a mamãe antes de sair para sua tia e seu tio.

Isabella suspira. — Você não tem que trabalhar ainda. Eles disseram que iriam esperar até o verão. Com o seu trabalho e escola.

Eu a beijo neste momento. Eu finjo que é para que se cale, mas é realmente, porque eu só gosto de saboreá-la. Ela é tão familiar agora. Nós sabemos exatamente como nos mover e eu memorizei seu gosto. Estou duro em cerca de dois segundos, mas sei que realmente não temos tempo para isso.

— Eles fizeram muito por mim, Pequena Dançarina. Eu quero recompensa-los.

Eles cuidaram de minhas contas de hospital. Eles pagaram para a mamãe estar mantida até que eu poderia estar lá para dizer-lhe adeus. Seu tio concordou em ser meu advogado em meu julgamento, mas acabaram desistindo das acusações desde que eu não tinha muita erva comigo de qualquer maneira. É claro que eles também têm algumas estipulações e eles querem ter certeza que estou fazendo o que eu tenho que fazer. Não traficar. Ser bom para Bella. Como diabos você paga alguém de volta por isso?

— Eu sei... eu entendo.

— Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe. — Eu deixei a escola e me inscrevi a tempo parcial na faculdade da comunidade. Eu ainda estou fazendo, mas eu estou fazendo isso porque eu quero ser alguma coisa. Não é porque eu tenho, mas eu também tenho contas para pagar. A escola não vai a lugar nenhum. Eu posso lidar com as duas.

— Sem dores de cabeça ou algo assim?

Eu gemo e empurro para fora da cama. Eu sei que ela se preocupa, mas é todos os dias. — Não, querida. Sem dores de cabeça. Eu ainda sei o meu nome, aniversário e quem você é também. Você quer ir ao médico comigo na próxima vez para ter certeza?

Ela me dá um olhar sujo que me diz que eu estou sendo um idiota. Isso não é nada novo. É melhor, mas isso é só o que eu sou. Eu tenho sorte que ela continua comigo... Mas não é como se ela fosse sempre fácil de conviver. Acho que isso é uma das coisas que nos faz funcionar. Estou feliz que ela parou de me incomodar sobre James, embora. Eu odeio o filho da puta e não quero nunca ouvir seu nome novamente se for possível. Ela não estava feliz que eu não quis prestar queixa, mas isso não é o meu estilo. Eu o odeio, mas eu também sei que ele não tentou me matar. Eu empurrei ele primeiro. Disse isso aos policiais. Não há um inferno inteiro de muito que eles poderiam fazer naquele momento.

Além disso, porra... Estou cansado de brigar. Cansado de ser um gatilho rápido. Essa tem sido a minha maior lição. Eu preciso aprender a pensar antes de agir.

O pai de James tirou-o para fora da escola aqui e isso também ajuda. Sabendo que ele não está por perto de Bella.

— Eu estou sendo uma vadia. Eu não posso acreditar que me preocupo com você.

Ela vai fazer beicinho, mas eu rastejo de volta para a cama e escarrancho ela. — Estou feliz por você se importar. — E eu estou. Não procurámos fazer isso acontecer. Se apaixonar um pelo outro, mas aconteceu e eu estou feliz. Eu não pretendo estragar tudo.

Pego sua boca novamente, o que ela prontamente me permite.

— Quer que eu vá com você? Eu tenho tempo antes de eu ver Rose, — ela pede.

Concordo com a cabeça, sabendo exatamente o que ela está pedindo, e precisando que ela fosse comigo.

Levanto-me, passando a foto em nossa mesa de cabeceira de sua mãe. Ela costumava estar sob seu colchão. É legal que ela a tem agora.

Eu escovo os dentes enquanto ela toma banho. Quando eu coloco a escova de dentes, eu acidentalmente derrubo o pote de seus remédios para sua ansiedade. Parece muito cheia. A coisa boa é que ela toma-os quando ela precisa deles, mas também é bom que não aconteça muito frequentemente.

Nós nos vestimos antes de sair para o cemitério. Está frio e até penso que eu sei que não faz sentido eu me preocupar com mamãe estando com frio nesta época do ano.

Os dedos de Bella estão entrelaçados com os meus. Olho para eles, novamente surpreso com o que temos aqui. Isso nunca teria sido eu antes dela aparecer. Precisar de alguém. Dar a mínima para ninguém.

Isabella tem o cobertor em seu outro braço e coloca-o no chão. Nós nos sentamos e eu puxo-a contra mim.

Eu realmente não falo com ela quando estou aqui com Bella. É estranho, por algum motivo, mas eu falo com Bella. Falamos sobre mamãe e eu sei que se ela estivesse aqui, ela adoraria apenas sentar e ouvir-nos. Ela provavelmente nunca pensou que eu ia acabar com uma garota, vivendo com ela e disposto a admitir que eu a amo. Ou talvez ela pensasse. Ela sempre viu coisas em mim que eu não estava disposto a ver.

— Você pode levar o carro para a casa da minha tia e meu tio, se quiser. — Bella está estendida no cobertor com a cabeça no meu colo.

— Nah. Jasper está me deixando levar o seu. Eu não quero você sem um carro.

— Aww. Ainda me choca quando você é doce. — ela brinca.

Nós dois estamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Eu olho para a lápide da mãe. As datas. O nome dela.

_Sobreviveu por seu filho, Edward_

O dedo de Isabella traça a palavra no meu pulso.

_Mamãe_

— Você sabe... Eu quase me senti mal desejando que você sobrevivesse.

Eu olho para ela, perguntando o que ela está falando. Suas sobrancelhas estão vincadas e eu suavizo-as com o meu dedo, fazendo-a rir. — Isso não soa verdadeiramente bom, Pequena Dançarina.

— Era quase culpa... Porque eu queria tanto você comigo, mas eu sabia que se você fosse, você estaria com ela. Eu fui egoísta o suficiente para querer você comigo, embora.

Sua voz soa tão triste. Eu odeio isso. Tivemos tristeza o suficiente para durar uma vida de merda. A partir de agora, só devemos ficar ao sol.

— Venha aqui. — Eu puxo-a e ela se encaixa no meu colo. Seus braços envolvem em torno de meu pescoço e ela enterra seu rosto de modo que eu não posso vê-la.

— Eu quero ficar aqui com você. Eu amo a minha mãe e eu desejo como o inferno ela ainda estivesse aqui... Mas ela se foi. Não há como trazê-la de volta e... — Eu espremo-a. — Você me faz querer viver. Porra. Não apenas viver, você me faz querer me divertir. A adorar a vida. Eu não finjo. Não jogo mais.

— Os jogos eram mais coisa minha coisa do que sua.

Eu balanço minha cabeça, porque nós dois os jogamos, apenas de formas diferentes. — Ela não queria que eu fosse com ela. — Eu beijo a sua cabeça. — Eu estou bem onde eu pertenço e onde ela queria que eu estivesse. Onde eu quero estar... Com você.

**~ Fim ~ **

**Nem acredito que já acabou! Parece que foi ontem que eu estava uma pilha de nervos pois eu não conseguia decidir sobre qual história adaptar. Mas eu não teria conseguido sem vocês, minhas leitoras. Cada review ,mesmo que fosse simples, me inspirou a continuar. MUITO OBRIGADA GENTE!**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Infelizmente tem que acabar sim. Essa história nos emocionou do início ao fim e é triste dizer adeus. Bjos

**BabiS: **Seu nome não tem acento? Vai ver que na certidão tem o acento só que ele está invisível :). Ainda bem que nada aconteceu com o Edward. Eu leio em PDF porque eu não tenho recursos monetários para comprar livros, ou seja, estou sem money nenhum. Fiquei só com um tiquinho de ciúmes mas é que estou em uma crise de carência causa pela falta de chocolate no organismo mas isso já foi solucionado. Sou doida e meu humor muda rapidamente, principalmente se não tenho chocolate. Manda sim sua fic, mas estou enfrentando problemas na minha internet e pode ser que eu não te responda rapidamente. Ela desconecta, e quando conecta não funciona nem email e nem facebook. Pode até pergunta pra Day que conhece meu drama de perto. Bjos

**Christye- Lupin: **Imagino sua aflição ao decorrer do capítulo, sem saber se o Edward ficaria bem ou não. James saiu impune infelizmente. Jasper é um ótimo amigo apesar de tudo. Bjos

**DaysCullenB.S: **Muito drama no capítulo mesmo. Edward realmente precisa sem benzer. Meu pequeno surto foi causado pela carência de chocolate mas isso já foi resolvido kkkkk. Fiquei com um tiquinho de ciúmes de você best, mas já passou. Isso foi um do meus surtos de carência. Me intrometendo no seu assunto de 16 luas com a Babi, eu realmente acho que o mocinho podia ser mais bonito apesar de eu não ter lido o livro. Parece que quem fez a seleção tinha preguiça de escolher alguém bonito. Bjos

**FELIZ NATAL E UM SUPER ANO NOVO PARA TODOS VOCÊS! NOS VEMOS EM JANEIRO.**


End file.
